Mine
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Fifteen year old Bella's parents pass away, and she is left in the care of her step brother, the problem? he is obsessed with her and will do anything to make her his, story contains some violence and a dark Edward, I don't own twilight. No Lemons until later in story
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I know I have just started a new story, and don't worry I'm still writing that I'm just doing a bit of research on things for that and since I already have the first couple of chapters written for this I figured I may as well post it, bare in mind that this is quite old.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Fifteen year old Bella is left in the care of her step brother Edward Cullen after their parents pass away? The problem? Is that he is obsessed with her, and he will do anything to make her his! Watch as she falls deeper into his grasps and pretty soon she is losing control over her own life, as he demands obedience from her, and what Edward wants he gets!**_

_**Warning: contains violence, spanking and a dark twisted Edward and a young naïve Bella.**_

_**Neither Rosalie or Jasper will be in this story but there will be some Emmett/Alice.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

I can't believe this is actually happening to me, it wasn't supposed to, my mom was not supposed to die and neither was Carlisle; I had grown to think of him as my father, and now they are both gone. And on top of it all, I now have to make the call, I have to tell him, the one person I really didn't want to speak to. I have to call Edward.

Taking a deep breath, I stand and walk over to the phone, picking it up and dialling the damned number.

"Edward Cullen speaking, what can I do for you" a gruff voice answers, and I take a deep breath, I have to do this, no I can do this. "Hello? Who the fuck is this?" he asks, and I finally realise that I have not yet spoken.

"Edward…" I whimper softly.

"Isabella" he stammers, and I guess he has reason to be a bit hesitant, I haven't spoken to him since our parents wedding, a whole five years ago!

"Yes it's me" I whisper, suddenly feeling rather timid.

"Isabella, what do you want" he begins tiredly "you completely blank me for almost five years, and now you have the fucking audacity to phone me up, well explain yourself little girl" he roars, his voice suddenly angry, making me wince.

"They're dead" I whisper quietly, and all of a sudden, I feel the hot tears start to prickle in my eyes, "You have to come Edward, I don't know what to do" I add.

He remains quiet, and it's really starting to make me nervous, I don't like the silence "who's dead?" he asks simply.

"Mom and Dad" I pant, sniffling the tears up.

I hear his deep sigh, "love calm yourself" he orders calmly, as I continue to wipe the tears away. "I'll be home tomorrow okay? Now who are you staying with tonight?" he questions, taking charge of the situation instantly.

"Erm I was just going to stay at home… I mean Alice will be here too" I inform him.

"She is only sixteen and you are only fifteen, you will not be staying alone" he snaps at me, and I bite back a retort, there is no point in arguing with him, he will always win.

"Well what do you expect us to do?" I ask him, I mean it's not like he can get here any quicker and there is no other option.

"I have a friend, he lives near you" he says, with a weary sigh, he will be over in about ten minutes Isabella, you are to let him in, and not leave the house, until I arrive tomorrow, are we clear?" he asks me.

"Yes" I say simply. "Goodnight Edward" I whisper, hanging up the phone.

I walk into the living room, flopping down on the sofa and closing my eyes, I still cannot believe that Edward will be home tomorrow, half of me is really excited to see him again, but the other half is afraid, I mean he was so scary last time I saw him, I really don't understand it, but surely he has changed now? He's a twenty-nine year old man; surely he has grown up a little bit?

"Knock knock knock" a loud sound comes from the door, slowly I open my tired eyes, and sigh, pushing myself up off of the sofa, I walk over to the door, opening it, and peering around the side.

"Hi there, I'm Emmett" a large man says, and I look up at him in confusion "I'm Edwards friend" he adds quickly, and I just nod, opening the door and allowing it to swing open.

"I'm Bella" I answer shyly. He steps past me quickly, I watch as he looks around the house.

"Yes Edward told me all about you" he answers, a funny look on his face.

"Bells who was at the door?" Alice yells, before I have time to question the way he was looking at me.

I smile over at my sister, who appears at the door "Alice this is Emmett, he's Edward's friend" I tell her and see her roll her eyes.

"What the hell did you call that dick for?" she asks.

"Little girls shouldn't cuss, it's not proper" Emmett scolds, and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Well I'm going to bed, night Alice, love ya" I whisper as I walk past her, hugging her close, then pulling back, and heading upstairs.

Quickly changing into my pyjamas, I crawl into bed and close my eyes.

"Bells wake up" a soft voice calls, as I feel myself being shaken. Opening my eyes slowly, I peer up, seeing Alice sat just above me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ali, what's wrong?" I ask softly, as my arms wrap around her small frame, pulling her close to me.

"He's taking you away from me" she cries, and I pull back, looking into her eyes in confusion, just what an earth is she talking about?

"Who's taking me away?" I question softly, as I keep one arm wrapped around her "who Alice?" I ask again.

"Edward, he's downstairs now! He says that he can't take both of us so he's just taking you, the papers have already been signed and everything" she whispers quietly, and I gasp, no this cannot be happening, he is not moving me away from my sister, I won't allow it.

"But… what is going to happen to you?" I ask, "I mean surely he has more than enough money to take the both of us in, just what the hell is going on in his idiotic little mind?" I question "urgh I hate him so much!" I rant, I have never in my entire life been as angry as this, I honestly do detest him.

"Well Isabella it's nice to know how you feel" an angry voice calls from the hallway, I spin around quickly, and find myself face to face with Edward, and boy does he look mad.

"Pack the necessities we will be leaving in half an hour" he states, turning away to walk out of the door "oh and don't worry your little head over Alice, I know that Emmett will take good care of her" he says, before exiting the room. I stare after him in shock, well at least he did one good thing, he found Alice a home.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" I ask, looking back at her.

"Sure Bells, It's not like I have a choice and besides Emmett seems like an okay guy! I'm really going to miss you though!"

"I'm going to miss you too, make sure you call me alright?" I say as I hug her again, before running out of the room, and hurriedly throwing some clothes and underwear into my suitcase, along with my charger and a couple of books.

"ISABELLA" Edward roars from downstairs "it has now been thirty-one minutes, let's get going" he continues, and I just roll my eyes, wow living with him is going to be so much fun!

"Coming" I shout back as I grab my suitcase and bag in one hand, and make my way downstairs, seeing Edward pacing back and forth impatiently, as soon as I get to the last step, his head snaps up, and he quickly grabs the bags from my hands, walking over towards the door.

I really want to go and say goodbye again to Alice, but I'm too nervous to ask Edward, besides surely we will see each other again soon, with him and Emmett being such good friends. Sighing I walk out to the car, seeing Edward holding out the door for me, I go over, carefully sliding into the car, leaning back on the cold leather seat, as he closes the door behind me.

He gets into the driver side and pulls away from the house, and already I feel trapped.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer I promise =)**_

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi all,**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you guys are awesome.**_

_**First off the reason I am doing Emmett and Alice? Well first of all I really don't like Rosalie, and well I like the whole height difference between E/A, he's just so big and strong and she's not.**_

_**There will not be many time skips, Bella is just about to turn sixteen, and that's the age she will be for most of the story!**_

_**Oh and don't forget to check out my other stories**_

_**Forever yours (still in progress Bella/Edward) twilight**_

_**HEAVEN ON EARTH (complete Bella/Edward) twilight**_

_**My girl (in progress Hermione/viktor) Harry potter**_

_**I do not own twilight or any of the charcters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

"Now then my little Isabella" Edward says as we drive down the road "I think me and you need to have a little talk, don't we love?" he questions, and how am I supposed to respond to that? Of course I don't want to talk to him, nothing good ever comes from it.

Of course I am not going to object though "yes Edward" I say softly, resting my head against the car door.

"Although perhaps we should wait until we are back at my estate, it would be much more private there.. and I could make sure you kept inline" he says, whispering the last part, but I heard it, and I do not like the sound of that one bit.

I don't say anything though, quite frankly, I can't be bothered with any of this, I keep looking out of the window, and finally the airport comes into sight, and I instantly start to panic, please lord, tell me that we are not flying, I hate flying!

"Edward, just how are we getting to your place?" I ask nervously, hoping that we are just driving past the airport.

"Flying of course Isabella" he answers sharply, and I start to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself, I guess it was out of the question to ask him to drive there?

He pulls up in front of the airport, and I reluctantly get out, looking up, I see Edward tapping his foot impatiently, while he watches me "what's the hold up?" he questions. I just shake my head at him. His eyes continue to scrutinize me though, and it is making me feel very uncomfortable, his hand drops down picking up my bags, "come on " he urges as he walks ahead of me, obviously expecting me to follow, and of course I do.

I step nervously through the big doors of the airport, looking over at Edward, who is making his way to the check in desk. "Edward I'm going to get some coffee" I call after him, knowing that he can't object, even if he wanted to, after all we are in a room full of people.. People about to get on planes!

He doesn't say anything, he doesn't even turn around, he makes absolutely no acknowledgement that he even heard me, but oh well, and his silence is good enough for me.

Fishing out the few dollars in my purse, I walk over to Starbucks "I'll have a caramel macchiato please" I say politely.

"Three dollars" she replies, and I quickly hand over the cash, taking my coffee and sitting at one of the tables.

Taking a sip of the caramel treat, I sigh, maybe I could still make a run for it, I mean it's bad enough that I am going to live with someone that I haven't seen in five years, but now I have to fly as well? But if I left where would I go? It's not like I can go and stay with Alice, Emmett is Edward's friend, and he would surely send me back, but then again maybe that way I wouldn't have to fly.

"Isabella we have to go" a voice says, and I look up at the tall figure in front of me, meeting his ice green eyes.

"Okay, let's go" I agree simply, standing up and walking with him, to the departure lounge.

"Can all passengers boarding to 331 plane to Chicago please make their way to boarding area B, your flight will be leaving in twenty minutes" the announcer says.

I am starting to feel really nervous now, I watch as Edward goes ahead, making his way to the gate, but I freeze, I can't do this! "Edward I don't want to" I whimper, backing away.

He turns to face my "I don't care if you don't want to live with me, you are" he says, grabbing hold of my sweaty palms, his eyes start to show understanding. "Are you scared?" he ask softly, no hint of malice or annoyance in his tone.

"I don't like flying" I whisper, and I feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me into a tight hug, and I breath in deeply, mmm who would have thought he would smell so nice.

His large hands run through my hair slowly "look I promise you nothing will happen" he says sincerely, pulling back and forcing me to look into his eyes. "I have some sleeping pills in my bag, you can take a couple as soon as we get onto the aeroplane alright?" he questions, and I must admit I do feel slightly better.

"Thank you Edward" I whisper softly, never letting go of his hand as he leads me onto the plane, and hands me two pills, without hesitation I take them.

* * *

I groan softly, turning on my side as I start to wake, urgh where the hell am I? Opening my eyes, and I am assaulted with bright lights, that instantly make me close them again, hmm are we back at Edwards already?

Sighing to myself, I slowly sit up on the soft, luxurious bed, my eyes tenderly blinking open as I try and get used to the harsh lightly. Finally, I stand up, walking towards the door, my hand reaching for the knob and twisting, but the door won't open. Trying again and it still won't work, he must have locked it. What a dick! "Edward" I yell.

I hear no movement from outside and groan, walking over to my bag, I reach into my pocket, but my hand just meets empty space, where the hell is my cell? If he took it I swear to god I will..

"Ah Isabella I see that you are finally awake" a cold voice drawls from the doorway, but I ignore him, and start to frantically search through my bag for my phone.

I feel a something gripping a hold of my hair, tugging it back sharply, causing me to wince in pain, all of a sudden his hand relaxes but I don't dare move my head up, and just continue to watch him "don't ever ignore me Isabella" he scolds "that is rule number one." Wait so now I have rules?

"Rules" I ask with a small gulp.

He nods, producing a book and handing it over to me, I look down scanning the pages.

_Isabella's rules._

_1) Ignorance will not be tolerated. _Yeah that one I'm going to have trouble with, he can be a complete arse at times.

_2) When an order is given, I expect it to be carried out immediately._

_3)__Lying is strictly prohibited, honestly is expected at all times._

_4) __Bed time is 8:30 sharp, unless told otherwise._How fucking old does he think I am?

_5) .Cussing is strictly forbidden._

_6) You will not be allowed out of the house without a responsible adult that has been approved beforehand._

_7)_ _Use of the phones/cell phones is not allowed without permission._

_8) You will show complete and utter respect at all times. _Well respect is something earned not given!

_Failure to comply with the rules will result in a punishment. Note that rules can be changed and added at anytime._

Sighing I turn over to the next page, revealing a reward chart

_Isabella's reward chart_

_If all chores are completed, you will get one gold star at the end of the day, however if they are not done (or done to my standard) you will receive a black dot._

_A gold star signifies that you will get a reward and a black dot means punishment._

"Edward are you fucking deranged I am not a little kid, I'm fifteen years old for crying out loud" I yell at him.

* * *

**it was going to be longer but this seemed like a good place to leave it, so review please**

**oh and do we want to see Edward's point of view yet?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry that I didn't answer them all, I have been really busy!**_

_**And yes Edward is a little bit of a bastard, but he's a hot bastard =) will be mildish violence in this chapter so you've been warned.**_

_**I think I'm going to wait a little before we hear Edward's point of view.**_

_**I do not own twilight =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

Shit, I seriously think there may be something wrong with me, I must have been dropped on my head as a baby because I have absolutely no filter at all.

"Edwar.. Edward I didn't… mean" I stumble, tilting my head up very slowly to look at him and boy does he look angry! His eyes are blazing with fury.

I feel the sharp sting on my cheek before my head snaps to the side and I suddenly realise what has happened, he hit me! I do my best to hold back the tears that are threatening to overspill, I don't want him to see me cry, I can't look weak in front of him.

"Let's get one thing straight Isabella" he snaps, his cold rough fingers reaching out and grabbing onto my chin, so tight it almost hurts. I flinch slightly but I am unable to pull back from him and i am forced to stare into his tight, cold eyes.

I am starting to get nervous now, he still hasn't finished that sentence, I hate it when people do that! "What Edward?" I whisper quietly, I can hear my voice trembling, I really don't like this, I just want my mom and Carlisle.

He sighs, letting go of my chin and pushing me to the side away from him "get out of my sight" he seethes, his voice low and deadly.

I don't need to be told twice, I turn on my heel running out of the room, and straight out of the front door and into the garden. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, I continue to walk through the grounds, sitting on the edge of the grass, I pull my legs up against my chest, cuddling myself. I just want to be any place, any place but here. Although I have to admit I missed Edward, I miss how he used to be when I was a little girl, I really don't get what has changed with him, he says he cares about me and then he hurts me like this.

I look up into the sky watching as the sun starts to set, and feel the shivers run through me, I sigh, I really want to go back into the house, but Edward says to stay out of his sight and I really don't want to run the risk of bumping into him.

I feel my eyes start to drift close as a sudden warmth spreads over my shoulder, I peek up seeing Edward stood there "come on Isabella" he commands softly, his voice almost gentle as his large hands pull the blankets around me even tighter. I don't fight, I feel myself being pulled into his strong arms, resting my head against his chest.

"Why are you being so nice?" I whisper quietly, as my eyes close, I find myself snuggling up into him. He remains silent though I don't think that I am going to get an answer from him, but it's better to leave it, he's being nice so I'm not going to complain.

He gently places me down on the chair, forcing me to open my eyes, I look down and see a plate full of chicken and what I assume is some kind of pasta. Hmm who'd have thought Edward would cook.

"Now Isabella I think we should talk about the rules in a more grown up manner" he states calmy, as he takes a seat opposite me "while I realise I may have gone a little overboard with the chart, the rules still apply" he says, slipping a piece of chicken between his lips "are we clear?"

I just nod, I have already learnt that arguing will not work and besides I don't want to get hit again "fine" I say simply, pulling the warm blankets around me tightly.

He sighs "eat your dinner" he orders, I reach out, spearing the chicken with my fork and putting it into my mouth, mmm Edward so got his cooking skills from Carlisle. I shove more in my mouth, quickly clearing my plate.

"That was delicious, thank you Edward" I whisper politely, as I stand up, taking our plates and placing them in the dishwasher.

I spin around and come face to face with Edward, I look up at his face as he towers over me "let's go have a little chat" he says, his voice suddenly a hell of a lot colder again.

"You know your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash" I mutter under my breath, but he must of heard me because his grip on my arm tightens considerably. I don't object, I know that there is no point, I let him lead me into the living room, he let's go of my arm and I watch as he walks away pouring whisky into a large clear glass. I stand there nervously, not sure what he wants me to do as he takes a seat in the large red chair, next to the roaring fire.

"Come here Isabella" he demands, tapping his lap lightly, okay back up, clearly he has lost his frickin' mind there is no way I am going to go sit on his lap, no matter how nice he is being at the moment. "Do not make me repeat myself" he says, his voice taking on that dangerous edge that I have come to know.

"Yes sir" I mutter meekly and then immediately want to smack myself why on earth did I just call him that? I must be losing my god damn mind! Swallowing my pride, I slowly make my way over to his smirking face.

Taking a deep breath, I sit perch on the edge of his lap "good girl" he coos, as one arm encircles my waist, pulling me back against his body. He then goes back to being silent, and I am so confused right now, does he just want me to sit on his lap? He better have a good explanation for this.

I feel his cold hands, slipping up under the hem of my t-shirt and I gasp in shock at the feeling, "Edward what are you doing?" I question quietly, starting to get more and more confused.

"What I wanted to talk to you about is this" he whispers, pulling his hand out of my t-shirt and up to rub my sore, bruised face. I flinch as his fingers gently brush over my cheek, causing heat to flood up, I know I must be bright red by now. "This shouldn't have happened" he says, damn right it shouldn't have.

"Maybe you should try actually saying sorry" I snap harshly, he still hasn't apologized to me and I know that I would feel a hell of a lot better if he did!

"As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I shouldn't have done that, while the rules are in place they are for your own good Bella" he states. "Now it would be in your best interest to try not to anger me, sometimes when someone pushes me so far, I snap, I don't even realise what I am doing until afterwards" he whispers softly, almost sounding ashamed of himself. "Unluckily for you, you seem to know how to push all of my buttons" he finishes, see it's just my luck, I have a psychotic guardian with temper issues that's just great that is. "Now in future I will try my best to make punishments a lot more… calmer" he says softly, his hands running through my long hair.

"Wait there's going to be more punishments?" I question, slapping his dumb hand away.

I hear a loud animalistic growl, and I peer back at Edward to see what all the fuss is about "never deny my touch" he hisses, so angrily that I can actually see the spit forming at the corner of his lips. "When I want to touch you I will and you my dear will just have to learn to accept it" he says coldly, and I look away from him, like hell that is going to happen. "But to answer your question, yes there will be more punishments, you will be spanked" I swear he is not getting that I am nearly a grown women "there is no point me grounding you as you won't be going anywhere anyway, but I may confine you to one room as a way of punishment, I also may dock your allowance, in fact punishment will just be whatever I say" he says.

I gape at him in shock "are you out of your fucking mind?" I question, and I swear to god he is!

"Stay here" he orders, getting up of the chair and marching out of the room.

I sigh and lean back on the chair, cuddling up against the side of it as I wait as patiently as I can for him to come back. After what seems like ages the living room door bursts open, the large wooden frame hitting against the wall, I don't dare look at him, and quickly avert my eyes down to the floor, I hear the heavy footsteps and quickly his black shoes come into view. I know he is waiting for me to look at him, so finally I drag my eyes up meeting his face, and that's when I spot it, he has soap in his hands. "Edward what are you doing with that?" I question, I remember he used to threaten to wash my mouth out with soap when I was a kid, but surely he wouldn't actually do it.

"Open" he orders simply, but I am feeling stubborn "Isabella open or you will get a spanking as well" he says, his hand grabbing my brown curls forcing me to squeak and open my mouth. I feel the pump on the soap being inserted into my mouth, before cool soapy liquid is squirted into my mouth. All of a sudden I feel it running down over my taste buds and I almost gag at the taste, still Edward continues to squirt it into my mouth without any mercy. I feel like the entire inside of my mouth is burning as he finally pulls it back, I open my mouth to spit it out, but his hand immediately clamps down over my mouth, forcing me to keep the vile liquid in my mouth. I close my eyes, trying to wish the taste away "Swallow it and your punishment will be over" he says, wait he's not bloody serious, I can't swallow this.

Taking a deep breath, I swallow the thick liquid down, feeling the tears prickle at my eyes as I do. Finally it's gone "may I have some water please?" I ask, but he is already holding it in front of my, greedily I drink from the offered cup, getting rid of the taste that has been left in my mouth.

"There we go, now you're my good girl again" he whispers and all of a sudden I feel his lips on my own.

* * *

_**WTF? lol how do we want Bella to react? and how are you liking the story so far?**_

_**Again sorry for the long wait, i've been pretty busy recently.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey,**_

_**Okay so for everyone who has read my stories before you will know that Edward is very dominant and controlling the whole way through.**_

_**I absolutely hate domward being turned into sweetward, and if you don't like this I wouldn't read any further =)**_

_**Also after I have finished forever yours, I will be posting the first chapter of back into your arms! =) so look out for that.**_

_**Erm I have a new one shot (might turn into more) it is called detention with Snape. It's a Hermione and Snape fic, involves spanking and dominance.**_

_**Reviews on all will be greatly appreciated**_

_**I do not own twilight, but review anyway.**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

His lips press against my own briefly before he pulls back "goodnight Isabella" he whispers softly.

"Edward.."

He raises one hand instantly cutting me off "Isabella it was just a good night kiss, you never used to have a problem with it anyhow" he says, and honestly he is making a lot of sense, I used to kiss all my family like that when I was little.

"Sorry, I guess I just jumped to conclusions" I whisper softly, looking down at the floor and away from him.

"So you should be, now come here and give me a kiss and then you may go to a bed" he says, although I have come to realise nearly everything he says is more of an order anyway.

I lean up, pressing my lips to his rough ones, giving him a quick peck "can I call Alice before I go? Please?" I question hopefully, I feel like I haven't talked to my sister in such a long time, he simply has to let me.

He exhales loudly "your cell is in the top drawer of my dresser you can talk to her, but I will be up in half an hour, I expect to find you in bed by then." I just nod, I'll take what he gives me all I want is to talk to my sister.

I practically run upstairs, tripping over the top stair, I flick my hand out, grabbing a hold of the railing and pulling myself up. I walk slowly into Edward's room, seeing my cell, I run over grabbing it and quickly dial Alice's number.

"Hello" a deep voice booms on the other end, one that is certainly not Alice's.

"Erm.. can I speak to Alice please?" I question quietly, realising that it must be Emmett who I am talking to.

There is a stretch of silence on the other end of the line as I wait for his answer "Depends.. who is this?" he asks me.

"Bella" I reply instantly.

He sighs loudly, but I don't honestly get what the big fucking deal is, I just want to talk to her! "Does Edward know you are ringing?" he asks me, and I have to repress the urge to groan, what would it matter if Edward knew.

"Yes he said that it was fine" I say as politely as I can manage.

"Fine" "ALICE" he yells on the other side of the line.

"Yes?" I hear my sisters voice and I have to smile, I have missed her so much!

"Isabella is on the phone, you have ten minutes" he says in a warning tone, great so Alice's guardian is a total control freak too.

"Yes sir" she mumbles quietly, and I gasp.. did she just call him..? what the hell?

"Bella" Alice squeals into the phone.

"Alice I missed you so much!, but what's going on with you? did you just call him sir?" I ask, getting all the questions out as quickly as possible, needing answers from her

"B, calm down" she chuckles, and I smile at the sound of her laughter "I'm fine, Emmett's…" she trails of and I start to worry.

"Is he treating you alright?" I question, in hope that he is treating her a lot better than Edward is treating me!

"I'm fine honestly, sure he wouldn't be my first choice, but.." she pauses "How's it going with Edward anyway?" She says, and I can hear the disgust in her voice, she really never has gotten along with him.

"I'm fine" I lie quietly "I miss you though Ali" I state, feeling the tears prickling my eyes again.

"Miss you too Bella" she says, her voice full of raw emotion "do you think we will get to see each other again soon?" she asks hopefully.

I sigh, running my hands through my long hair "Ali, I promise you that we will see each other again soon, whether they want us to or not!" I say firmly. "Even if we have to run away" I add softly.

"Oka…"

"Is that so?" A cold voice drawls from the doorway and I immediately freeze as Edward comes into view, his large frame stood leaning against the doorway. His cool green eyes glaring right at me.

He pushes one hand of off the wooden doorframe and stalks towards me "hand me the phone Isabella" he demands, holding one big hand out towards me, reluctantly I place the cell into his hand.

He lifts it up to his ear "Alice put Emmett on" he demands in his usual cold and calculating voice, but his eyes are still focused on me, I shift nervously as I sit back on the bed, playing with my fingers. "Yeah I caught them planning to run away together" he adds and that's when I see red.

Standing up, I stalk towards him "I wasn't planning on running away, I was planning on seeing my sister" I snap. He just raises his eyebrows, his hand resting on my chest, he pushes me back until I fall on the bed.

"Be quiet" he hisses. "I just thought I'd let you know" he says into the phone, and I am getting more angry by the minute, he never wants to listen to me, it's so unfair those words were taken completely out of context, but I'll stick by them if he won't let me see Alice!

He closes the cell with a snap, before pushing it into his pocket "you won't be using this for two weeks" he says with a smirk.

"That's not fair Edward" I exclaim, watching as his neck slowly starts to turn red "I need to talk to my sister" I say with a pout.

"On top of that you will not be leaving this room for the rest of the week" he tells me, while looking around.

"This is your room" I inform him, a smug smile on my face at the thought of him getting something wrong.

"I am perfectly aware of that Bella" he snaps "and you will stay in here with me until I feel that I can trust you again" he says, a small grin spreading over his face as my own one slips.

I look up at him, trying to decide my next move, I really want to argue with him about this, but after the punishments I have already had today, I really don't think that it's worth it. "Yes Edward" I say and instantly feel annoyed at myself.

"Good girl" he says.

"I need some clothes though" I snap at him, and his eyes flicker dangerously. I watch as he walks over to the closet, pulling one of his t-shirts of off the hanger, he spins around tossing it at me.

"You may get changed in the bathroom" he tells me, and I feel a sense of relief wash over me, at least he isn't going to make me change in front of him.

I grab the shirt, standing up and walking past him, I feel a sharp sting on my butt, and almost fall forwards from the sheer force of it, I can't believe that asshole did that. Taking a deep breath I continue into the bathroom as though nothing has happened.

As soon as I enter, I slam the door behind me, locking it securely. Quickly I undress, looking in the mirror, as my eyes run over my average body, I wish I was prettier like all the other girls.

Sighing I pull on Edward's large shirt, covering up my body, from my critical eyes. "Isabella hurry the fuck up" Edward yells, and I roll my eyes, oh sure he's allowed to swear but I'm not? That is so unfair.

"One minute Edward" I call back, turning on the cold tap and splashing some water on my face. Deciding that I cannot put it of any longer, I grab the hand towel, drying my hands and face, before opening the door and walking out. I feel his eyes on me as soon as I walk out, but I refuse to look at him, for I know I must look like a right idiot in his clothes. "Come get in bed" he says, his tone softer now, so I don't mind complying.

I jump up on the bed, pulling the covers up around me and snuggling into them, I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me closer. I stiffen up as I realise who I am letting hold me. "Edward" I whine as I start to move away from him.

"No" "Stay" he murmurs sleepily as his arms hold onto me tightly, squashing me against his strong chest, I breathe in softly, mmm he smells so good, like smoke and whisky and something else, something that is entirely Edward. Wait what am I saying? I sound like I actually like him! But that can't be right, I thought I hate him…. And besides even if I did like him, which I don't! he wouldn't return the feelings. "Love you Isabella" he whispers, his eyes closing and his breathing becoming heavier.

I am so confused.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thank you all for waiting I know that I am taking a lot longer than usual to update my stories, but**_

_**My girl will be updated before the weekend and forever yours will be updated soon as well, Final chapter!**_

_**Anyway read and review … they make me happy**_

_**I own nothing**_

_**

* * *

**_

EPOV

I can barely believe my luck, what on earth did I do to deserve a girl like Isabella? Turning on my side to face her beautiful sleeping form, I cannot help but smile, leaning over and kissing her soft puckered lips. She tastes so sweet, like strawberries and honey, I just want more of her, of course I will wait until I have her consent, or at least until I have persuaded her before I go any further.

The only concern I have is how much she has to be disciplined! I didn't realise how independent my girl is, all I really want is for her to rely on me, I will be everything that she needs and more, I will provide for her, take care of her, if only she would let me.

Sighing loudly, I throw the covers back of off me, tucking the cool crisp sheets back up around Bella, leaving her sleeping form there. Throwing on a pair of jeans and jogging down stairs, I take the orange juice out of the fridge and pour it into two glasses, I figured it would be nice to make Bella breakfast, of course she will not be eating it down here, but I shall take both of ours up to my room and we can eat breakfast together.

Popping some bread in the toaster, I grab the strawberries from the fridge cutting them up and placing them in a bowl as I wait for the bread to toast.

"Pop" as it comes up, I reach out grabbing four slices of warm toast and buttering it, placing everything on one tray, I carry it upstairs carefully. Walking into the bedroom, I see my girl laid out on the bed, still fast asleep, looking so utterly delicate, so very fuckable.

Setting the tray on the bedside table, I lean over shaking her shoulder softly "Isabella wake up" I demand.

"Mmph go away" her groggy voice calls back, causing me to chuckle softly.

"Isabella now" I snap, lifting my hand up and swatting her ass hard. That's another thing I will have to work on, the way she talks to me!

"Oww Edward" she whines.

I roll my eyes at her "there's more of that coming your way if you don't get your ass up right now" I say, grabbing the covers in my hand and pulling them of off her.

I watch as she sits up, pulling her legs up against her chest, I watch as she grits her teeth, fire burning in her eyes, I just smirk back at her, happy that she seems to be learning to hold back.

"I made you breakfast" I tell her, grabbing the tray and sitting next to her on the bed. I pick up a juicy looking strawberry in my hands, placing it at her perfect lips. She purses them and I turn my frosty glare on her, she sighs, parting her lips and reluctantly taking a bite as the juice rolls down her chin, I clench my fists tightly to resist leaning over and licking it up.

I slip the remainder of the strawberry in her mouth, feeling her warm wet tongue slide over my finger as I do. I pull my hand back and glance down at her "see Isabella, it's so much more fun when you just listen to me" I inform her, "Now I have to pop out today, you are not to leave this room. I will be locking the door" I tell her firmly "Is there anything you need from the shops?" I question her.

I see the blood pool in her cheeks, as they turn a pale shade of pink "Yes" she murmurs, and I wonder what the hell she is so embarrassed about.

"Well what is it you need?" I ask impatiently as she doesn't expand after that one sentence.

"I need tampons" she mutters under her breath, I just nod, smirking at her uneasiness "and razors…"

"And other girly shit" I finish for her, nodding as I lean down and kiss her forehead "I will get it for you" "oh and eat your breakfast" I add sternly, grabbing a slice of toast from the plate and hurrying out of the room, bolting the bedroom door shut.

Grabbing my car keys, I race to the store, yet my mind keeps drifting back to Bella, I hope that she's okay, I hate leaving her on her own, but I can't lift her grounding, she would think I was soft, and if that happens she will try to bend other rules, and I cannot allow that to happen.

Entering the supermarket, I grab a shopping cart and make my way around the store, throwing in things that I think Bella will like, or that I think she will need. Finally after all the food is in the cart, I make my way over to that damn beauty department. I walk down the first isle, seeing rows and rows of tampons, I just stare gormlessly, not sure which to get… I am so out of my depth here.

"I'd get these ones" a soft female voice comes from beside me, I turn seeing a pretty blonde woman holding out a box to me "there regular, plus they don't leak" she informs me, and I just stare at her blankly, I have no idea what any of that meant! She giggles at me "don't worry, my couison is just as bad as you" she says with a roll of her eyes "that's the on;y reason I came here with him today" she adds.

I just stare at her "Have you got time?" I question.

She raises an eyebrow, a wary look crossing over her face "that depends what you want" she mumbles.

"I've got to get my step sister Bella some things.. She's just moved in with me you see" I inform her "so if you could help me out it would be greatly appreciated."

The young woman looks around, obviously nervous before she nods, grabbing some gunk of the shelf and putting item after item into my cart.

"Rosalie.." A familiar voice calls, I glance up to see Jasper stalking towards the pretty blonde "how many times do I gotta tell ya not to wander of?" he asks.

I sigh "it was my fault, I asked her to help me pick some stuff out" I say, signalling to the cart with one hand.

His head snaps up to meet mine "Edward man, how you been?" he questions.

I shrug "I've been good, she was just helping me pick some stuff out for Bella" I tell him.

He sighs, looking at me then at her "We'll have to catch up some time, how about you bring your girl to mine tonight?" he asks.

I shake my head firmly "Nah I can't make tonight, Bella's already fucking grounded" I say, and I'm not ready to share her yet!

He nods in understanding "Well it was good to see you man" he answers.

"Yeah same to you, bye Rosalie" I call, quickly walking over to the checkout, paying for my items and carrying them to the car.

Hopping in, I slam the door behind me, slamming the keys into ignition and turning it sharply, I start the short journey home. Parking up, I get out of the car, grabbing the grocery bags out of the boot and walking into the house. Placing them on the side, I carry the bag full of Bella's crap up to my room. Silently I creep towards the door, wanting to make sure she has been a good girl while I was gone. I unlock the door and let myself in to see Bella nowhere in sight! What the fuck, I feel the fear and anxiety start to rise up in my chest, what if something has happened to her what if she's not okay.

Spinning around the room, I see the large window, hanging open in the breeze and immediately I know that she has run away and when I find here there is going to be trouble. I catch a glimpse of something fluttering in the breeze, walking closer I notice a piece of paper with Bella's handwriting on. Snatching it of I begin to read.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know that you are probably freaking out now, but I swear I didn't do this to hurt you, I did this because of Alice, I need to see her, and she wants to get out of there too. I don't think Emmett is treating her right and I refuse to sit back and let someone hurt my sister. I also know that if you ever find me I will be in serious trouble, but it will all be worth it, I have to make everything okay it is my responsibility._

_I'm sorry Edward_

_-Bella._

I scrunch the damn note up in my hand, "Fuck" I yell out loud, how could she do this to me, and what was all that shit about Emmett not treating Alice right? He is the nicest motherfucker I know. When I get hold of that little girl, I swear I will make her regret the day she was born. There is only one person who can help me with this, only one person I would trust.

Jasper

* * *

**_Short I know, but I've been busy and small updates are better than no updates at all right :) _**

**_Review please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, I will try to update quicker and I have now finished forever yours so I should have more time.**_

_**Anyway I added a new/final chapter to detention with Snape**_

_**And a new one shot yes Mr McCarty... so read and review please.**_

_**Oh and I recommend that everyone read a story by Mistress Vixen101, it's a twilight and vampire diaries crossover! It's amazing!**_

_**I do not own twilight**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

I walk down the driveway, and all I can feel is fear, what if Edward comes back early? What if someone sees me? But despite all my worries, I still cannot believe that I made it out of here, luckily for me, the locks Edward used on the window were not very hard to pick.

I can feel the adrenalin pump as I pass the driveway, and break into a run, if I can get to the bus stop without him catching me, then I know I can get away, I can meet Alice.

I see my bus pull up at the stop and pick up the speed, jumping up on the bus; just as I hear the doors close behind me.

"Where to miss?" the bus driver asks, I just flash him my best smile.

"Seattle" I reply instantly, to which he nods.

"That will be fifty-eight dollars" he replies, and I nearly choke, that is a hell of a lot of money, luckily for me Edward keeps a lot of money around the house, and I managed to get around eight hundred dollars. I reach in my pocket, pressing the money into his large hand. "Have a good day" he calls after me, as I walk away, sitting in the back corner of the bus, and looking out of the window.

I really cannot wait to meet Alice, I feel sorry for her, apparently Emmett has been treating her really bad, I mean Edward is a little over the top, but I know he does it to protect me, whereas Alice seemed really freaked out when she called me, I just hope to god she is okay, and hasn't done anything to awful to her!

"Ring, ring" I look down at my cell, the name Alice flashing across my phone, quickly I flip my phone open.

"Hello, are you alright?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine Bella don't worry, where are you?" she questions me.

"I'm nearly there, are you?"

"Yeah I'm in Seattle now at the bus station waiting for you" is her answer.

I smile "and you're okay, you managed to get away no problems?"

"Yes I'm fine now" she laughs "I just cannot wait to see you, I miss you so much"

"I know Ali I have missed you too" I feel the bus pull up to the station and smile as I see my sister jumping around, feeling the familiar tug at my heart.

I immediately get up, hanging up the phone, and practically running of off the bus "Ali" I call.

I watch as she turns around and squeals as soon as her eyes land on me "Bella" she calls, running forwards and wrapping her arms around my own, my arms immediately wrap back around her, pulling her closer to me in a tight hug.

"God I missed you" I say, finally pulling back to look at her, my eyes running up and down her body, happy that there seems to be no physical damage.

"Come on let's get out of here" I say softly, looking around to make sure that no one is following us, I mean seattle is pretty close to Forks and it wouldn't be that hard for me and Alice to be recognized.

"So where do you want to go?" she asks me.

I shrug as I look around, "how about we just catch the next bus and go there?" I ask, having always wanted to do that!

"Sounds like a plan little sister" she chuckles, pointing to a bus that just pulls up, before looking back at me and raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Let's do this" I say, grabbing hold of her hand in my own and running towards the bus, pulling her behind me, I can hear her giggling the entire way.

As we reach the bus, I look back at her before stepping up and walking up to the driver.

"What's your final stop?" I ask, trying to sound as confident as possible, not wanting him to think I am just a kid, he could phone the police or worse, Edward.

"Vancouver" is his bored reply.

I glance back at Alice who just shrugs "two single tickets please" I tell him.

"That will be eighty dollars" he says as he prints off two tickets, I reach into my jeans pocket and pull out some twenties handing them over to him and take the tickets of off the counter.

I follow Alice up to the top floor, as I look around I realise that we are the only ones on the second floor, which is good, at least it will give us some time to talk, I really need to find out just what has gone on.

We walk to the backseat, she takes her seat, so I sit opposite her "so spill, what's been going on? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I question.

She shakes her head at me "no, Bella he told me he loves me" she whispers so quietly, and I gasp in shock, why would he say something like that, and why would she say he was treating her badly? "and I love him too" she says, her voice becoming even quieter.

"Then I really don't see what the problem is" I say, finally airing my thoughts out loud.

"Bella he's double my age and my guardian I can't love him, and he shouldn't love me" she explains slowly as if I am a small child. "it's probably illegal" she mutters.

I laugh softly "it's not illegal, and age is just a number" I say as I reach over squeezing her arm in what I hope is a comforting gesture.

She just nods back at me "I suppose your right, but I don't want to be with him" she says firmly, and I accept her answer, what else can I say.

"So he didn't treat you bad?" I question, needing to know the answer.

"It was just so different B, I mean he really lives a different life-style, he even made me call him sir" she admits "and his punishments" she shivers slightly, but doesn't continue.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's a…" I trail off a blush suddenly creeping up my face, not allowing me to continue the sentence.

"A dominant?" she asks me confidently, to which I nod, my blush deepening at even the thought of that. "I think he is" she says, and after that we both fall silent.

I look out of the window, my mind instantly drifts back to Edward, I know that he will have realised a long time ago, and I'm pretty sure that he will be looking for me, and I can't help but feel that he will find me and what's scares me the most is that part of me wants that! I move to sit next to Alice, leaning in against her, resting my head against her shoulder "I'm glad we are together again" I say softly.

"Me to" she answers.

I feel the bus come to a halt and I sigh, looking out of the window into the darkness, I get up, feeling Alice behind me as I walk towards the stairs. I walk down the steps nervously, feeling a little afraid of getting off the bus; I walk past the driver, who doesn't even bother to glance up at me and hop down from the bus. I glance around taking in the sights, although I can't see much in these dark conditions, and we don't even have anywhere to stay, maybe I am more than a little afraid, I'm bloody petrified!

"Bella don't worry" Alice says from behind me, and I roll my eyes, sure I love my sister, but she never realises how serious things are, it's late and we have nowhere to stay.

I take hold of Alice's hand not wanting to lose her, and start to walk along the pavement; I look at all the buildings we pass. "What about there?" I suddenly hear Alice call, turning around I see her pointing at a fancy hotel, and I shake my head, watching as her face drops.

"Get real, you're sixteen and we don't have much money, the best we can hope for is a motel" I say, trying my best to be realistic, but Alice always was a dreamer and I don't want to take that away from her, but right now we need to be serious.

She just nods and continues to walk with me "but it will be okay, wont it Bella?" she asks, once again making me feel like the big sister instead of her.

"It will be fine" I say, needing to protect her.

I glance up at a building just ahead, with a flashing motel sign, it looks dirty and grubby, but I know they will not be fussy about age, and it probably won't cost much money. I tug on my sisters hand, pulling her over "eww we cannot stay here" I hear Alice complain from behind, but I ignore her, walking into the reception.

I see a youngish looking guy behind the counter and smile as I walk over to the desk "Welcome to the Beverly motel, how can I help you" he asks, but I can feel his eyes running up and down over my body, and I have to try really hard to repress the shiver of disgust.

"One room please" I say softly.

"Oh that's hot" he says, looking back and forth between me and my sister.

"No it's not like…"

"You can have the room for free if I can watch" he says cutting me off.

"She's my sister" I finally scream.

"Scratch that, I'll pay to watch" he leers at me, looking up at me with a hungry stare.

"One room please" I say, feeling myself get frustrated.

"Thirty dollars" he says, disappointment clear in his eyes, I drop the money on the counter "room 303" he says, holding out a small key, I reach my hand out, quickly snatching it, trying my best to make sure that my hand doesn't touch his own.

"Thank you" I say, turning back to Alice, her eyes bugging out of her head, she looks horrified.

"Come on" I tell her softly, as I walk to the door, heading up the steep metal steps, hearing the click of Alice's shoes from behind me.

"Can you believe that guy?" she asks, as we walk up the second flight.

I just shake my head "we have to keep away from him as much as possible and probably most of the people here" I add, finally reaching the top floor and seeing room 303 straight ahead of us.

I slide the key in the metal lock and open it, my hand reaches out to the light switch, pressing it, watching as a dim light illuminates the room.

"Oh my god, this place is disgusting" Alice says with disdain in her voice, and for once I have to agree, I look at the dirty pink carpet, and the large bed, but thankfully the covers look clean.

"It's not that bad" I say as I collapse back under the bed, screaming as I feel myself falling to the floor, the bed collapsing underneath me, I look up to see Alice laughing her ass off, her head thrown back in amusement.

"So not funny" I snap, but her laugh must be contagious, because I find myself giggling along with her.

"Beep, Beep"

I gasp as I take my phone out of my pocket flipping it open.

**I will find you Bella**

**

* * *

**

_**And that's the end of this chapter**_

_**Review please =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are amazing!**_

_**Also many of you thought he would find her by tracking her phone, but all I'm saying is you will be surprised!**_

_**Speaking of exciting things, did anyone else see the puck and Rachel action on last night's Glee?**_

_**I do not own twilight**_

_**Read and review**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

I will find you Bella

The words were so cryptic, and yet so entirely Edward, I feel the cell slip from my grasp and fall to the floor with a bang, I would be lying if I said the message didn't scare me, because it does. A lot.

"B, Bella what's wrong?" Alice's voice asks, and I can hear the frantic tone in her voice, but I can't let her know about this, it would just scare her, and I don't want that.

I shake my head "nothing" I reply almost instantly, as I drop to my knees, picking up pieces of the shattered phone, "I just lost my grip" I answer, but even to myself, my voice sounds phony.

She nods "in that case let's get to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" she answers, and luckily for me Alice has never been the most observant of people.

I nod back at her "night Ali" I say as I pull back the covers, climbing under them into the cosy bed.

"Night" Is her reply, and soon enough I hear soft snores coming from her, but I know that I won't get any sleep tonight.

I look down at the message, re-reading it over and over again, and suddenly I feel a sharp tug at my heart, did I.. know it can't be, but I think it is, I miss Edward! When did this happen. I thought that I hated him, but apparently that's not so, but still I can't go back to living that life, I mean he was locking me in his bedroom for Christ's sake! I don't even want to know what he will do if he ever finds me.

But maybe I could text him back, there surely isn't any harm in that! Besides I left him, I should at least tell him that I am safe. Taking a deep breath I hit the reply button.

_Edward, I'm safe and so is Alice, please don't come looking for me- Bella._

With that I hit the send button with my shaky fingers.

Almost instantly my phone vibrates with a new message

**See you soon Bella**

I feel my heart stop as fear creeps up my body, no matter which way I look at the words, they sound like a threat, one which I have no doubt he will keep. I had hoped that if he knew we were safe he would let us go, maybe that was selfish and stupid but.. Urgh I am so confused now.

I clutch the cell tight against my chest, as my eyes flicker closed.

* * *

EPOV

I sigh softly, as I pour myself a large glass of scotch, sure I am happy that Bella is safe, but it seemed that she thought that would be enough for me, of course it wasn't. I bloody love that girl and will not stop until I have her back in my arms.

And as soon as I have her I will never let go, if she thought I was strict before, well she hasn't seen anything yet! I have had bars fitted onto every window in this house, and if anyone even tries to open it, it will trigger an alarm, which will of course alert me immediately, once I have her back there is no way she will ever escape.

It is only a matter of time now.

* * *

BPOV

I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for this, I can do it. My hand moves up clutching the metal handle, before I push it open and enter.

I step into the office, glancing around, it doesn't seem to me that anyone is in. I walk up to the front desk, pressing the small golden buzzer there and waiting.

"May I help you?" a voice questions from behind me, I spin around and I'm confronted with a tiny blonde girl.

"Yes I have an appointment to see Jake" I reply.

A look of confusion spreads over her face before she nods "ah you must mean Mr black" she exclaims, and I just nod at her. Mr Black, never before have I heard him be addressed in that way. "Okay I'll just go check with him" she says, before scuttling off, the sound of her high heels hitting the marble floor echoing through the room.

I glance around the small office and I have to say, it seems that Jake has done well for himself "No Larissa I assure you I don't have any appointments for today" a deep voice says.

"Well this girl claims you do"

"Then tell her… Bella?" a voice questions, my eyes snap up to meet the deep brown ones of Jake.

I grin widely at him "yeah Jake it is me" I assure him, a warm feeling growing in my belly as I look at him.

I feel two strong arms lifting me up and spinning me round and round, causing me to giggle as I wrap my arms around him tightly "god Bells I have missed you so much" he says, excitement creeping up into his voice.

"I missed you too" I reply breathlessly as he places me back on the hard floor. I blink repeatedly as I try to get the room to stay still.

"So what you doing here?" he asks, slinging a large arm around me shoulder.

I gulp, what if he says no to me, I don't know what I would do, me and Alice are already low on money and this is our only hope, I wouldn't trouble him otherwise. "Well actually…" I trail of, peering up at him "Actually I wanted to ask you a favour" I say eventually as I try to build more confidence.

"Anything for my favourite girl" is his reply, and right there and then I know, I know that he will let us.

"I should probably tell you the story before I ask" I glance around, noticing the blonde girl 'Larissa' still stood there, her eyes trained on us. "Perhaps we could go somewhere more private" I suggest, nodding my head in the direction of her, his head follows.

"Follow me" he commands, spinning on one heel and walking towards the staircase, I do as he asks, heading over to the stairs and climbing up them, as we reach the top, he pushes open one of the doors, holding it open for me.

"You always were a gentleman" I say out loud with a smile as I slip past him and into the room.

"Well it impressed the ladies" he says with a chuckle, I move further into what I assume is his office and take a seat on the large leather chair infront of his desk. Soon I am joined by him "so Bells, you gunna tell me what's going on now?" he asks me.

I sigh, not knowing where to start "well after the death of Esme and Carlisle, I got a new guardian Edward."

"Wait the Edward?" he questions, cutting me of mid-sentence. I nod "why would they let you into the care of that creep?" he rants, and I feel my temper rising.

"He's not that bad" I whisper weakly, then shake myself, wait am I now defending Edward? Oh my god I think that I am!

"Then why are you here" he questions, his eyebrows raising and a smug smile forming on his lips "if Edward is so perfect, why have you come to me?" he asks.

I groan, running a hand through my long hair "I never said he was perfect, he's just not that bad" I say, swallowing my irritation as I try to get my point across "due to certain circumstances me and Alice left, so I was hoping you could put us up for a little while?" I ask hopefully.

He throws his head back, letting out a deep booming laugh, I gasp softly, I knew I shouldn't have asked him, I knew that he wouldn't want us staying with him. "That's.. that's what you were so worried about?" he asks, and I look at him in confusion. "Bella I thought you were going to tell me you killed someone or you robbed a bank" he says, in between laughs.

I glare up at him "so can I stay or not?" I snap at him impatiently.

"Sure you can, look I have to work, so I'll write down my address and you and Alice can head straight there okay?" he asks, although he's not really looking for an answer.

He scribbles down some information on a piece of paper, before folding it up and handing it to me, along with a lone gold key.

I lean forwards kissing his cheek "thanks Jake" I say, before darting out of his office and downstairs, past the girl, who is once again giving me strange looks.

As soon as I walk out of the door, I am confronted by Alice "what did he say?" she asks me.

"We can stay" I answer simply, producing the key and showing it to her.

I ignore her squeal of excitement as I unfold the paper.

1 Millbrook Avenue

Turn left, and take the first right.

You won't be able to miss it I promise

-Jake.

I frown slightly at the note, but take Alice's hand pulling her along behind me as I turn right down a long road. And there I see it, his house, it's friggin huge, I guess he was right, there was no way anyone could miss this.

* * *

_**And done.**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Oh and Jake bashing or no Jake bashing, let me know!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and unfortunately most of you wanted no Jake bashing = (**_

_**Oh and don't worry Edward will make an appearance in the next couple of chapters**_

_**Jakes house: ./imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=http:/www./tag/events/&usg=_zolCk8yIEzga5DKGt-y7sYS-nFw=&h=390&w=520&sz=178&hl=en&start=0&sig2=rHiJouUySbVKUSBeT_8WbQ&zoom=1&tbnid=3DQADCA5HpDjkM:&tbnh=140&tbnw=186&ei=fI17TcnEMNCHhQezj9nzBg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbig%2Bhouses%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26rlz%3D1T4ADFA_enGB398GB398%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D411%26tbs%3Disch:1%26prmd%3Divns&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=146&oei=fI17TcnEMNCHhQezj9nzBg&page=1&ndsp=6&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&tx=128&ty=36**_

_**Bella's dress**_

_**./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/quinceanera-fashion/dresses/quinceanera-dresses-damas&usg=_qT1ajvocRYeyaq_2v0Vr-YJQIWQ=&h=458&w=360&sz=28&hl=en&start=0&sig2=gha8i_J2hgVfQT8o7Zt1qQ&zoom=1&tbnid=dQJqlDpsUM50NM:&tbnh=134&tbnw=92&ei=goR9TbfBMMeL4gbn-JjKBw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlong%2Bblue%2Bsilk%2Bdress%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1T4ADFA_enGB398GB398%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D411%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=844&vpy=46&dur=2453&hovh=253&hovw=199&tx=94&ty=128&oei=cIR9Tbr4K8yAhQejiIHvBg&page=1&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0**_

_**So review please and no I do not own twilight.**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

I sit at the breakfast bar, swirling my chair around to face Jake "how the hell do you afford all of this" I finally exclaim.

He throws his head back, letting out a soft chuckle "Bella I made a lot of money, you know that I have, so naturally my house is big" he says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world…. It's not.

"I know but this is just excessive, I mean it's just you living here right? What on earth do you need all this space for?" I ask again, this house is bigger than home and Edward's put together! Edward. As soon as I think the name I feel a sharp tug on my heart, one which I can't explain. I look up seeing Jacob's mouth moving and realise that he has been talking the whole time. Shit.

"Erm what was that?" I question out loud, hoping that he will not be offended by lack of concentration, but of course he just laughs at me.

"I was saying that I host a lot of parties, speaking of which I am throwing one tonight, there is a dress laid out on your bed" he says, his eyes twinkling with humour.

"Jacob I can't accept that, I don't want you buying me gifts" I say softly, playing with my hands in my lap. I mean it's bad enough that I am staying in his house completely rent free, but if he was going to start buying me clothes and presents, well that was just unacceptable.

"Bella, I do it because I want to not because I have to, so just shut up and say thank you" he says with a small smirk on his face, causing me to throw my head back and let out a loud laugh.

"How can I shut up and say thank you" I ask with a giggle.

"Don't be a smart ass Bella" he laughs as he reaches out, poking my sides causing me to laugh loudly and wriggle away from him. I stand up, running away from him and heading towards the stairs, I can feel his heavy footsteps, hot on my heels, then suddenly two strong arms wrap around me and I feel myself being pulled back against his strong hard chest. His hands move down to my sides, and I know what he is planning to do, he is going to tickle me.

"Please Jake don't" I practically beg, as I squirm in his arms, trying to get away from him.

"I will if you say 'Jake you are the greatest guy and I love you lots'" he says and I gape back at him letting out a heavy sigh.

"Jake…" I trail of as I reach back with my foot, kicking him hard in the shins, causing him to let go of me, I take my chance and run up the stairs "Jake I need to go get ready" I giggle as I walk up into my new bedroom.

"Bella I will get you for that" he calls up the stairs.

I smile as I close the door behind me, the suddenly frown... if that was Edward he would kick my ass right now. Wait why do I keep thinking about him, I left because I couldn't take his controlling ways, now I want to go back to them? I must be fucked up in the head.

I glance over at the bed, noticing a massive white box there, I grin softly as I walk over to the bed, carefully lifting the lid of off the box. I pull back the pink crepe paper and gasp as I see reach in feeling the soft silky material out of the box, I gasp as I see the dress, it has to be the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

* * *

I nervously smooth down my dress as I take a step down the large staircase, making my way down to the party, I have to admit I am nervous, I am going to be in a room that is full of people that I don't know, apart from Alice and Jake of course. I stroll forwards, following the sound of soft music. I stop outside the ballroom, looking around trying to locate Alice or Jake, but not seeing either of them.

With a sigh, I step inside, before quickly retreating to the corner, leaning back against the wall, feeling shy and uncomfortable. "You look very beautiful tonight Bella" A deep voice says from behind me, I turn, looking up and seeing a familiar face stood there.

"Paul" I exclaim, as I step closer, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug "wow it has been so long since I last saw you" I say as I finally pull back away from him, grinning widely.

"You too Bella, it's been a while, honestly I'm surprised to see you here" he says.

"Yeah well it was kind of a last minute thing" I tell him with a small shrug, if only he knew what was going on, I bet even he would be shocked.

"Oh don't worry Jacob told me everything" I feel a sudden surge of anger at his words, I mean yes Paul was my friend, but Jake had no right to talk about my personal business.

"Yes well he shouldn't have told you, now if you will excuse me" I say as I step past him, my eyes land on Jake; who is stood talking to a large group of me.

I storm over there, tapping Jake on the shoulder, he spins around, smiling at me "ah Bella I would like to introduce you to.."

I raise up my hand cutting him of "how dare you?" I demand "how dare you tell Paul what I told you and I thought you were supposed to be my friend?" I ask as my eyes run up and down over his body, looking at him in disgust.

"Bella keep your voice down" he urges softly, but I shake my head at him.

"I don't care who is watching Jacob, my problem is that you did it behind my back" I snap.

"Oh Bella grow the fuck up, you're acting like a little girl, and that's what you are, you're always running away from your problems" he hisses at me, I turn around, fleeing the ballroom and running up to my room.

The truth is that Jacob is right, I'm always running away from my problems and I was already regretting it, there is only one person I want right now… Edward. I slam the bedroom door behind me, flinging myself down on the bed as I feel the tears start to run down my cheeks.

I walk over picking up the house phone and dialling a number.

"Hello?" a gruff voice says on the other side of the line. I smile as I hear the voice I have being longing for ever since I left.

"Edward" I gasp softly.

I hear a sharp intake on the other side of the line "Isabella is that you?" he questions.

"Bella?" I hear a faint voice ask and quickly realise that it must be Emmett who is talking, shit I forgot about that.

"It's me Edward" I say nervously as I wait for the explosion.

"Oh Isabella I am so pleased you got in touch you have no idea how worried I have been about you" he says and he sounds so tired, I feel a sharp pang of regret for what I have put him through.

"I know" I say quietly, looking down, wishing more than anything that he was here, so that I could throw myself at his feet, begging him for mercy. "I'm so so sorry" I add.

"We will deal with this later, now I want you to tell me exactly where you are" he says coldly and I feel chills run down my body, oh boy I am going to be in so much trouble when he finds me.

I hesitate, should I tell him? Do I even want to? The answer to both of the questions has to be yes. "Isabella I'm waiting" his voice says from the other end of the line and I know he is getting impatient with me.

"Vancouver" I reply weakly, giving into him.

"Jesus fucking Christ Isabella" he explodes on the other end of the line and I have to hold the phone away from my ear, I guess he is really freaking out.

"I will be there by morning, now where are you staying?" he asks me.

"I'll be at the motel, it's called the Beverly motel" I tell him, but the whole time my heart is racing, in just a few hours I will get to see him again.

"I'll see you there" he informs me sharply.

"Okay and Edward? Thank you" I say softly, before placing the phone down, setting my alarm and laying back on the bed, closing my eyes.

* * *

I throw the last of my clothes in my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

I pick up a pen and paper with the intention of writing a note for Jacob

Jacob,

Don't think that I have forgiven you for what you have done, however I am grateful for you taking us in and I love you a lot.

Thanks for everything, and keep in touch

Love Bella x

before walking into Alice's room "Alice" I say quietly. She spins around to face me, and right then I know I cannot tell her where we are going, she has already admitted that she loves Emmett, so It is the best option, and I know she will never go willingly. "Look we're going to have to go back to the motel, I left my cell charger there" I lie smoothly.

"Oh okay sure let's go" she grins cheerfully, linking arms with me as we walk down the stairs, I look ahead happy to see that Jake is nowhere in sight, I really do not want to bump into him right now!

Luckily we make it to the end and I open the door, letting Alice close it behind us as we walk down the long driveway and down the road.

"So I saw what happened last night" Alice says casually and I freeze.

"Oh really?" I question.

"Mhmm what he said was out of order, but don't you think you overreacted a little bit?" she asks me as we turn down the corner, I pick up the pace, kicking a rock that was in my way, sending it flying down the street away from me. "I hope this doesn't jeopardize us living there, I really like it" she adds quietly as we turn down the road leading to the motel.

I look away from her as I hear her words, I can't help but feel guilty, knowing that we are never going to go back there, that I was leading her back to the place she ran from. "Alice there's something I got to tell you" I say softly and then I see it two cars parked outside of the motel.

"B that's Emmett's car" Alice whispers panic clear in her voice.

* * *

_**Dum dum dum..**_

_**Lol reviews please.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**Thanks for reviewing,**_

_**Yes Bella will be in trouble and so will Alice, although we won't see that as much**_

_**Bella is sixteen now. It was her birthday during the two weeks period she was away.**_

_**But keep reviewing =)**_

_**I don't own twilight**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

"B that's Emmett's car" Alice whispers panic clear in her voice.

"I know I called them" I whisper, my voice coming out in a weak whisper, as I admit this to Ali, I can't even look at her, she must be so furious at me.

I feel a sharp sting radiating through my cheek and gasp in shock at what has just happened. My hand flies up to my cheek as I rub it softly, finally looking up at Alice, her hand stilled raised and her eyes wide in shock. I can't believe she had just hit me that never happened before; we rarely even got into a verbal fight, never mind a physical one.

She seems to be in some sort of shock though, I hear footsteps running towards us and I finally tear my eyes away from Alice and they lock onto the worried ones of Edward. My eyes run up and down over his body, he looks tired and almost ill; with his red bloodshot eyes and scruffy stubble on his chin. Oh god did I do this to him?

Guilt overtakes me as his strong arms wrap around my small waist, picking me up and spinning me round and round. Oh I have missed him so much. Wait did I just say that? I must be losing my mind, but it felt so right to be back in his arms. "I missed you so much" I whisper out loud, and as soon as the words are out of my mouth, I am set back on the floor, with Edward's cold green eyes burning in to my soul.

"Then tell me why you left me" he says, his voice dropping in to a low growl as he continues to glare at me, my eyes drop down to the floor, not being able to meet his gaze, I know that I have done wrong by him, and I deserve all that he is going to give me.

"MARY ALICE" a loud voice booms, and I immediately flinch back even though the words weren't directed at me. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT" I cast a sideways glance to see Emmett storming over to Alice, his face twisted into a furious scowl, I would hate to be in her place right now.

"ISABELLA stop looking at them, you will answer me right now!" Edward says, as he grabs hold of my chin tightly in his grasp, forcing me to look up at him, I want nothing more than to close my eyes and not have to face him, but I doubt that will go down well.

"I.." I trail off, sure I was mad at Alice, but it looked like she was in enough trouble and I didn't want to add to that, by telling the trouble.

"Well I'm waiting" he huffs impatiently.

I sigh "I'm not sure Edward" I mumble quietly, he raises one eyebrow and I know that he doesn't believe a word of what I say.

His hand drops from my chin to his hand as he grabs a hold of it, pulling me towards the car "This discussion is not over" he says, as he opens the car door, pointing inside "get in" he demands.

I don't push him as I know he is close to losing it and I don't want to cause a scene in the middle of the street, we were lucky enough that no one was around just then, but it was still early, and all Emmett's shouting was bound to draw people out of there hotel rooms. I quickly clamber inside and the door is closed behind me.

I glance back out to see Alice and Emmett still stood in the middle of the street and my heart goes out to her, I never thought I would meet anyone scarier than Edward, but apparently Emmett was a force to be reckoned with.

I hear the click of the car door and look back at Edward to see him getting in the car opposite me, and slamming the keys into the ignition. "Edward I.." I start.

"I don't want to hear it, just give me a few minutes to calm down" he orders, and I wisely take his suggestion, I would rather talk to him when he was calm than when he was angry.

I look down at my hands; that rest in my lap, as I try to come up with a good enough excuse for why I left. But at the same time I don't want to hurt Edward, because really this wasn't his fault, it was Alice's, she had lied to me and led me to believe that Emmett was abusing her, and then admitted that he didn't, I mean really who does that? That's just sick in the head.

I look out of the window, watching all the cars speed past us, I was going to tell him the truth. "Alice told me that Emmett was mistreating her" I say softly. The car screeches to a halt right in the middle of the motorway, I hear the car horns beeping all around us, and I start to panic, we're going to get killed!

"She said what?" he questions, his voice turning as cold as ice. "Isabella you better not be lying to me about this" he continues.

I shake my head at him "no I wouldn't.." I mumble.

He nods "I will be discussing this with Emmett later on" he says with a sigh "and don't think this gets you off the hook, you are still going to be punished" he says firmly.

"Okay okay" I quickly agree "just keep driving Edward please" I plead and thankfully he seems to listen as we are once again moving. "How am I going to be punished" I ask eventually.

He lets out a small laugh "Well Isabella I am going to take you over my knee and spank your butt until you can't walk straight and then you are grounded" he tells me and I frown, I wasn't bothered about being grounded, it's not like I had anywhere to go, but I didn't like the sound of this spanking, it was going to hurt me!

I feel the heat rise up my neck and flood my face at his casual mention of spanking. "How long am I going to be grounded for?" I question, in hope to change the subject of the blistering my butt was going to get.

"The rest of your fucking life" he growls out, as we pull into the driveway. "Listen Isabella you don't know how worried I was about you, I was going out of my mind thinking of all the things that could happen to you, you could be killed or raped or kidnapped and if I'm not with you there is nothing that I can do about it. It's important that I know where you are at all times! Do you understand me?" he questions, his voice becoming softer and the force of the hurt that I have caused hits me.

"Yes I understand and for what it's worth I am sorry" I say softly as I feel myself being pulled out of my seat and into his arms, I cuddle back on his lap, resting my head against his shoulder.

"I know you are love, but it doesn't change what you did" he says, and that is true, if only I could go back in time and change what I did, but that can never ever happen. I feel the tears start to prickle in my eyes and rest my head against his chest. "Don't cry sweetheart" he murmurs against my ear as he lifts me out of the car, carrying me into the house.

He sets me onto the floor, reaching down and wiping the tears from my cheeks "Now go up to my room take your jeans off and then stand in the corner, I will be up shortly" he orders firmly.

"Take my jeans of" I squeak, shaking my head, "Can't you just do it over them?" I ask hopefully, not wanting him to see me like that.

"Isabella, I'll be doing it on the bare soon enough, so think yourself lucky I am starting with it over your panties" he says and my eyes widen. No I can't let him see me like that, he will see all my… private parts, but the look in his eyes tells me not to argue with him.

I turn, running up the stairs and walking to the end of the hallway and pushing the front door open. I glance around Edwards bedroom, the very one I escaped from all those weeks ago. I close the door behind me, undoing my jeans and lowering them over my hips, I look around, noticing that there is only one corner. Slowly I go over to the corner standing there and waiting for him to come up.

I hear my cell vibrating from across the room and hesitate as I try to decide whether I should go answer it or not, on the one hand Edward would flip if he found me talking out on the phone, but It could be important. With a sigh I turn and run over to fish it out of my jeans pocket.

"Hello?" I answer quietly, making sure to keep my voice as low as possible.

"Bella it's me" Alice says on the other side of the line, her voice sounds surprisingly happy.

"Alice!" I exclaim in surprise "are you still mad at me? How did things go with Emmett? Are you okay?" I ask all the questions that are in my head currently.

"B chill" she chuckles on the other end of the line.

"Seriously you have to tell me what's been going on, I don't have long, I'm waiting for Edward to come up and…." I trail off blushing, there is no way I am going to tell Alice what is about to go down.

"And spank you?" she supplies and my eyes widen.

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"Emmett spanks me" she says casually and my eyes nearly pop out of my head as I take a deep intake of breath.

"And that doesn't bother you?" I ask her, it didn't seem to at all.

"Of course not I'm a submissive Bella" she tells me and I almost drop the phone in shock. My sister is a submissive, who would have thought it she was the most stubborn and demanding person I had ever met! "Well say something" she demands.

"I can't I'm in shock" I state.

She giggles "and I want to thank you for what you did, I would never have gone back to him if it hadn't been for you" she says, and I smile it looks like everything was turning out right. "I'm sorry I slapped you" she adds.

"It's fine I probably would have done the same thing" I lie "did you get in trouble?" I ask although I am more than sure that she did, Emmett was livid when we left and the casual way she brought up spanking implied that it happened often.

"Yes actually.."

"ALICE who are you talking to " a voice yells on the other end of the line and I freeze holding my breath hoping that he will go away.

"I uh.. um Bella" she mumbles.

"Hand me the phone" he demands and I think about hanging up, but that would only make it worse.

"Isabella?" Emmett says and I look down at the floor.

"Yep" I practically squeak out.

"Does Edward know you were on the phone?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No but.."

"I don't want your excuses go find Edward and give the cell to him, I wish to speak with him"

"But he said not to move out of the room" I answer.

"Don't be a smartass. I will tell him that I asked now go find him" he answers and I pout.

"Fine" I huff as I turn walking out of the room, I see his study door open and head towards it, I smile as I see him sat at the desk, his head down as he works on something.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" he asks me without even looking up, how did he know I was there?

"Emmett wants to speak with you" I say in my defence as I hold the phone out to him.

His eyes narrow and I gulp as he takes the cell of me. I think I have just made things a hell of a lot worse for myself.

* * *

_**I cut the chapter of here as I felt Edward needed to be madder than he was, as he was quite understanding (for him) in the situation. The punishment will be in the next chapter and Bella and Edward's feeling will start to develop.**_

_**Review please.. you know you want to.**_


	10. AN

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**First off I want to apologize for not updating in so long! But the bad news is it is going to be a little longer, as my computer has been sent of to be reparied (something to do with the motherboard) and both the chapter for mine and my girl was on there, so I have to write them both again.**_

_**However I should be updating in the next two days as I'm currently borrowing my mum's laptop.**_

_**Again sorry about the delay**_

_**-Hannah**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey,**_

_**Sorry it has been long since I updated I have many excuses.. my laptop broke and it got wiped so I have to write this chapter again…**_

_**But I'm sick today so I thought I'd get it out of the way.. For everyone who's reading my girl it will be updated very soon, I'm just having some trouble with it! And turns out the story will be a lot shorter than I intended (about twelve- fifteen chapters)**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

_**Review please.**_

* * *

He slams the phone down on his desk, all the while his eyes are glaring at me, I gulp loudly as I wait for the punishment that is sure to come.

"Isabella! Go to bed I will deal with you tomorrow" he says and I stand there in shock; I feel as if my feet are rooted to the spot. Why doesn't he just do it now and get it over with, though maybe that's part of his plan to torture me and if it is… it's working. "NOW" he roars his face twisting in anger, and quite honestly I find myself fearing for my life, he looks like he wants to kill me slowly and painfully.

I turn, fleeing the room as soon as I can, entering my own, I close the door behind it, sliding down and sitting on the floor, my back leaning against the hard wood. The conversation he had with Emmett had been brief and I wasn't exactly sure what was said, but it put Edward in a really bad mood.

There was no reason the annoy him further, I had better just go to bed. With a sigh I haul myself up of off the floor, walking to the nightstand and grabbing an old black nightie out of the drawers. I pull my top of over my head, chucking it to the side; I will clean up in the morning. I reach around unhooking my bra straps and letting it fall to the ground, the cold air hitting my breasts and causing my nipples to stand to attention. Quickly I slide the nightie on over my head, the silky material clinging to my body; hopefully Edward will never see me like this… that would be embarrassing.

I pull the sheets back, stifling a yawn as I climb under them, relaxing into the soft mattress as I cover myself once again, turning on my side, I close my eyes.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I was beyond angry, first she runs away and now she disobeys me? It looks like I am going to have to re-establish some fucking rules, once I have calmed down, I cannot go in there and punish her now; I am not in control and I would end up hurting her more than necessary.

Fuck, that sentence sounds so fucked up; more than necessary? I shouldn't be hurting her at all! But then again she deserves it. I groan as I lean back on my chair, she brings out the best and the worst in me, one little girl re-enters my life and suddenly I find myself questioning everything I have ever known? Questioning myself? That just won't do, I am going to have to be strong, I am going to punish her most severely just like she needs.

But first I need to get a good night's sleep and calm down, I shall deal with her in the morning. With a sigh I rise from my chair, my fingers skimming over the keys as I log of off the computer. I walk down the long hallways, pausing outside of Bella's room. It can't hurt to go in and check on her right?

I push the door open, peaking round the corner; just as I had hoped I find her all tucked up in bed. Edging closer, I look down at her peaceful face and sigh; she really is beautiful, I kneel next to her bed, one hand running slowly through her long dark silky curls, before leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well love" I murmur, before rising, taking one last look at her before departing for bed.

* * *

I stand over her bed, before taking the edge of the sheets of off her, glancing down at the beauty before me, the silk of her nightgown clinging perfectly to her figure, her small nipples presenting themselves for me.

"What the…" she gasps as she sits up; her hair flying all around her. Okay so it was not the most thoughtful way of waking her but it sure was effective.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence young lady" I order, before she has the chance to cuss; she still hasn't got used to the no swearing rule yet, but she will given time.

" I was only going to say 'what the hell' Edward.. jeeze chill out" she snaps, and I glance at her in shock as I feel my temper begin to boil, she obviously sees it as well "damn it.. I didn't mean it like tha…"

"Isabella I expect you in the kitchen in ten minutes" I say sternly, walking back to the door and opening it "your presence is not a request" I add as an afterthought, before disappearing out of the door. I had to get out of there before I did something.. Something that I would regret.

As I enter the kitchen I look around for something nice and light to eat; I really don't want Isabella throwing up all over me when she receives her spanking; I learnt that the hard way, some women just have weak stomachs.

I have spanked women in the past; of course I have, but this was different, all of those other girls liked it, luckily Bella doesn't. Spanking is a punishment and punishments should not be enjoyable.

Grabbing a carton of mixed fruits from the fridge, I bring them to the kitchen table, placing it there.

"I thought I would keep my nightgown on.. I mean it will be easier when you're punishing me" a nervous voice comes from the doorway, and I struggle not to laugh, easier on her yes, the cool fabric soothing her skin, but for now I will let her get away with it.

"That's fine Isabella, now could you bring me a cup of coffee on your way over?" I ask, but it comes out as more of a command.

I hear her scuttling around, before a big white mug of black coffee is placed in front of me. "Thank you" I say, after she still has not moved from my side I wave my hand in a dismissive gesture, but still she does not move. Glancing up in irritation, I see her stood there, her eyes on the ground, in a submissive position.

"Isabella you may sit" I say firmly, but I was quite pleased that she had awaited my instruction.

"But I thought that.."

"Well do not think, just do as I say and sit down NOW" I demand.

Thankfully she finally gets the message and practically runs away from me, sitting down opposite.

"Good girl" and her face softens at my praise "now eat up" I demand, pushing the box of fruit towards her.

She wisely remains silent as I lean back, sipping on the hot liquid. I watch as she takes a raspberry; popping it into her mouth, she looks so scared, I decide to put her out of her misery. "Would you like to take your punishment now?" I ask her mercifully.

"Yes please" she says, relief evident in her voice.

"Ask me?" I demand, and I'll admit I was being cruel, but there was just something about breaking a women's spirit.. making her your own.

"What.. I erm" she splutters "Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please will you punish me?" she asks, I grin in satisfaction as my cock hardens painfully in my jeans.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely" I hold my hand out, feeling her soft one in my own as I pull her towards me.

"Now you will get ten swats with my hand and three with the belt" I tell her, honestly I had been lenient, it was her first proper spanking.

I pull her down over my lap "rest your hands on the floor and don't you dare move them" I tell her as I flick the nightie up over her pantie clad bottom.. hmmm those will have to go.

I hook my thumbs into the side and begin to slide them down over her long creamy legs "Edward can't you do it.."

"No" I bark as I raise my hand, bringing it down hard on her ass and can't help but admire the soft flesh as I feel her jerk in my grasp, but surprisingly she doesn't object.

As soon as the panties are off, I trail my hands up over her thighs, until they reach those mouth-watering globes and I begin to massage the soft flesh in my hands.

"Now I'm going to go easy on you and do this nice and quick" I tell her, as I raise one hand bringing it down hard, causing a satisfying crack to echo through the room. I hit her again and again and again. I know the pain must be getting to her now as her bottom heats up. I raise my hand and bring it down once more as hard as I can.

"Ohhh fuck" she yells out and I groan, now she's using back language.

"Now it's four with the belt" I tell her as I bring my hand down on her left cheek now, causing her to wriggle against my lap, she really is doing nothing to help my erection. I repeat the action again and again. Before ending with two swift cracks.

"All done now Isabella" I soothe as I hear her soft sobs, but she won't get any comfort until the punishment is complete. "Stand and rest your hands on the table" I order. I watch as she scurries up her bright red ass staring me in the face.

As soon as she is in position; I stand, unbuckling my belt and pulling it through the loopholes, I fold it in my hands. Giving no warning, I swish the leather through the air, bringing it down on her unsuspecting backside.

"Owwww" she whimpers as her hands grip the table tightly, I can tell she is being a good girl and resisting the urge to rub, so for that I will reward her.

"You're being brave Isabella so this is the last one" I say "but it will be hard." I raise the belt high, before unleashing it on her, hitting her sit spots.

I look at her, her body shaking from the force of her tears, her ass bright red with faint welts and her pussy lips appearing from between her thighs, it won't be long until I am burying my big cock in that tight little cunt.

"Now for the next two weeks you will be confined to your bedroom; excluding mealtimes or unless you have my permission, is that clear?" I ask.

"Yes" she whispers, her voice so soft and broken, my heart almost breaks for her. "And Edward I am sorry, I realise I am wrong and I will never be so stupid again" she adds and I smile softly, glad that she has learnt her lesson.

"Come here baby" I command softly, holding my arms out, I feel her soft weight against me as I hug her tightly to my chest to comfort her.

"I know, I don't like to hurt you Isabella but you need to learn" I tell her "but I love you"

"I love you too" my angel speaks.

* * *

_**...The end**_

_**Sorry this was really rushed its just been so long..**_

_**But review please?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it means a lot to me…**_

_**To everyone who is reading my girl.. it's on hold for a while**_

_**And to everyone who was asking.. no it isn't the end of the story.. this is going to be about thirty chapters long? I just meant end of chapter.**_

_**So I don't own twilight and please review**_

_**One week later.**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I swear I'm going crazy in this place! I have now officially been locked in Edward's room for a whole week. At first I thought it would be a good thing, because I'd have company, but oh no.. Edward has moved into one of the other rooms and I only got this one because it has a bathroom attached.

He says 'while normally I would love the opportunity to sleep in the same bed as you love, it would simply not be a proper punishment' now those words pissed me off and confused me at the same time, why would he want to sleep in the same bed as me?

And he didn't even follow through on his terms; he said that I could come out for mealtimes, but no. When I wake up on a morning the food has already been placed on the bed, if I go to the bathroom when I come back food is there, I swear he must have a camera in here or something; a camera that is watching my every move. It is the only possible explanation for how he knows when to come in. And if that is the answer.. Well he has a lot of explaining to do; oh who am I kidding, even if he has cameras in the damn bathroom there is absolutely nothing that I can do about it!

Sighing I sit down on the bed, picking up my last piece of apple of off the plate and popping it into my mouth, the truth is I'm starving, it seems to have been a long time since lunch came so I'm expecting some food soon.

I hear a click and my eyes snap up towards the door, watching as it slowly creeps open.. Yes! For the first time in over a week I was finally going to have some interaction with another person. The door opens fully to reveal Edward stood there in all his glory. I smile as I jump up, running across the room and flinging my arms around his neck, hugging my small body against his much larger frame.

"Edward I missed you so much" I whisper softly as I feel his strong arms wrap around my body, pulling me close to him as I rest my head on his chest, breathing in his scent.. Edward didn't often wear aftershave, he didn't need to, he smelt good all on his own; he smelt just like men should.

"I trust that you have learnt you lesson?" he asks, but it comes out as more of a statement, wait does this mean…

"Is my punishment over?" I ask a tinge of excitement creeping up into my voice at the prospect of been able to get out of this damn room.

"More like suspension" he says as he gently pushes me back, holding me at arms length, his piercing eyes staring right into my own as I wait for him to continue. "I swear to god Isabella if you put another toe out of line, you will be locked back in this room to start to punishment all over again, understood?" he questions me.

"I just think you missed me" I say with a giggle, even though it probably wasn't the wisest idea, I couldn't resist getting it in there.

"Isabella.." he says in that warning tone I have come to know.

"Okay okay I get it, I'll be good" I tell him honestly, well as honest as I could; I was going to at least try, but the problem is, his standards are too high and there are so many rules, I'm not sure what I can and cannot do anymore.

"That's my girl" he says, his hand sliding down over my arm, causing goose bumps to rise on the pale flesh, before he takes my hand and leads me out of the room; I have to strong urge to just run around and enjoy the feeling of being somewhere other than that damn bedroom, but luckily I manage to restrain myself: I don't think Edward would take too kindly to that. "Now we are going to go downstairs and have dinner, then we shall watch a movie, is that clear?" he asks me.

I sigh, I have come to recognize when Edward asks a question he isn't really asking. It is a demand. "Sure that sounds good" I say simply.

He leads me down the steps and into the dining room, causing me to smile as I see one of my favourites on the table, macaroni cheese and garlic bread; I guess my punishment really is over.

Pulling my hand back I start to walk over to the table, only to be pulled back sharply. What the hell? "Isabella never pull away from me" Edward says, his face twisted up into anger.

Is he for real? "Alright I'm sorry" I say with a sigh as I realise that he will probably put me back into the room if I say anything else.

His face softens into a small smile "that's my good girl" he says, his grip on my shoulder loosening "you may sit and eat" he says, as he walks ahead, pulling a chair out for me.

I nod as I scoot onto the seat, letting Edward tuck me in, before he takes his place opposite me, picking up my fork, I scoop as much pasta onto it as I can, before shoving it into my mouth. And god did it taste good, but after the rubbish I had been eating all week, I suppose that anything would taste good.

Glancing up at Edward, I see that he is still staring at me, which naturally causes all the heat to flood to my cheeks, turning them a delicate shade of red. "Why are you always doing that?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Doing what love?"

"Staring at me, you know what I'm talking about, every time I look up at you, I find you watching me!" I exclaim, is he really going to sit there and pretend that he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Isabella, you must be looking at me to know that I am looking at you" he says, a perfect smirk gracing his lips.

"I.. uh,, I" I stutter as I try my best to come up with something to say, but I got nothing, Edward really had me there.

"Exactly love, now finish your diner, I'm going to go get the movie set up" Edward tells me and with that he is gone; disappearing out of the room.

Eurgh that man infuriates me so much, I swear to god if he wasn't my brother…

I sit there finishing my macaroni and cheese and cannot help but wonder whether Edward made this himself; because if he did, well he's an excellent cook, but to be honest I reckon that he just got it from a ready-made package. I mean it makes more sense right? I'm sure Edward's more used to getting it made for him, he even told me he used to have a housekeeper. Of course he doesn't any more, he thinks that it would be too much of a risk, that they would try to help me escape. I think he's being ridiculous, any sane person would try and help me, while I suppose that he is technically my guardian, he is insane. I mean if anyone knew about the spankings, I'm sure I would be out of here so fast. Then again I have nowhere to go.

"Isabella love, come" he says from the doorway, pulling me from my thoughts. I look up to see him stood there with his hand outstretched towards me, an impatient look on his face.

Slowly I stand, wrapping my hand around his own, letting him lead the way. "So what are we watching?" I ask.

"Well it's something that I think you shall enjoy" he says, causing me to perk up a little. "I probably won't though" I catch him muttering under my breath, which secretly I have to say I am quite pleased about; it will serve him right!

"So what is it?" I ask after he still hasn't given me a straight answer.

"Romeo and Juliet"

I can't help but squeal, "that's one of my favorites" I explain to Edward, causing a breathtaking grin to spread across his face, he is rather attractive.. well for Edward anyway.

He doesn't say anything more, just leads me over to the couch, pulling me down on his lap. I sit there awkwardly, moving myself to perch right on the edge of his knee. "No Isabella I want you close to me" he says, pulling me back so that I am snuggled firmly against his chest, so I do the only thing that I can; I let it go and relax.

Watching the screen as the prolgue starts "Oh it's the new one?" I ask, unable to help feeling disappointed by this.

I feel his upper body tense up "it is, don't you like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it just doesn't make sense. They have moved the setting to modern times, surely they should modernize the language as well. I understand that they don't want shakespeares words to be changed, but then why would they change swords to guns? The only good thing about the film is Leonardo Dicaprio" I say with a smile "I always fancied him."

"I understand what your saying… wait what was that Isabella" his voice taking on a menacing tone as I think over what could have upset him. "Did you just say that you fancied Leonardo Dicaprio?" oh god he's not going to do the whole overprotective brother thing is he?

"Yes" I whisper out weakly, as I start trying to wriggle of off his lap, but his firm grip on my waist forbids me from doing so.

"That's it. Well done Isabella you have spoilt our movie night" he says, reaching over to press the remote, as soon as he does the screen goes blank. He's turned it off. I feel the tears prickle my eyes. "When are you going to get it through your thick head that you are mine? No other man can have you" he says, punctuating each of his words with a rough shake to my body, and then his words begin to click and I have to wonder.

What did he mean by that

* * *

**_Review_**

**_Please?_**

**_You know you want to_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I'm sorry that I have been neglecting this one, but I have started a new story.. it shouldn't have happened. It's a Hermione and Snape pairing.. you all should check it out. and review that too.. you know you want to ;)**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing =)**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

. "Did you just say that you fancied Leonardo Dicaprio?" I ask, my voice taking on a dangerous edge, I wasn't fucking happy with her, how dare she like another man, when she is supposed to be mine!

"Yes" she admits weakly, sounding so scared that it almost hurts me, sure she has every right to fear me, but when I hit her, it is for her own good. Isabella wriggles around on my lap as she tries to get away from me, but I was not having any of that, keeping my hold on her, squeezing her waist tightly.

"That's it. Well done Isabella you have spoilt our movie night" I snap at her, how dare she say that she liked Leonardo Dicaprio? I grab the remote, hitting the button and turning the screen off as I throw the remote against the door. "When are you going to get it through your thick head that you are mine? No other man can have you" I ask her, standing up and dumping her off of my lap and onto the floor, her ass hitting the floor with a bang.

"Oww Edward" she cries out, but I ignore her as I stand up beginning to pace back and forth the length of the floor.

"Edward…" a soft voice asks, causing me to turn around, to look at my precious Isabella, she looks so sad and confused, one look at those big brown eyes, has me immediately calmed and regretting throwing her on the floor like that, especially when she probably did not know what was going on. "What do you mean, I am yours?" she asks me softly, and I raise my eyebrows at her. Fuck I knew that she was innocent but this was just another fucking level.

"I mean what I say Isabella, you are old enough now and you are going to be my girlfriend" I say in that matter of fact tone that she knows not to argue with, or at least she should know. If not she will be getting her ass beat again tonight.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" she asks as she looks at me in shock, as if the thought had never occurred to her before.

"Jesus Christ Isabella of course I do, why do you think that I have being doing all this stuff for you, better yet why do you think that I took you in?" I ask her, I mean how can she honestly be so oblivious to it.

"I thought it was because you cared for me, I thought you were my big brother" Isabella replies causing me to scoff at her, there is no way in hell that is true.

"Isabella even you do not believe that" I inform her, as I sit down on the floor in front of her, leaning over to cup my beautiful girls cheek in my hand as I wrap my hand tighter around the perfect flesh and pull her closer to me. "Deep down you know that you want me" I say with my signature crooked smile as she shivers softly, her eyes clouding over with lust. "Now get your sweet little ass over here and give me a kiss." I demand, my voice turning commanding once again.

Her face closes in on mine, this is finally going to happen; I am going to have my first proper kiss with Isabella. I lean in closing my eyes as I feel her hot breath against my skin, this was going to be good.

And then suddenly she is gone, I am no longer holding her cheek and as I open my eyes, she is nowhere to be found. I feel the anger bubbling up to the surface, how dare she disrespect me like that. "ISABELLA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…" I trail off and sigh, being patient was not my strong suit, but I at least know that getting mad at her will not help, we need to talk this out. I need to make sure that she is comfortable with all this.

Sighing, I grab a glass and a bottle of scotch, pouring the liquid into the glass, after all the shit that went down, I needed a fucking drink. Taking the glass, I throw it back into my mouth as I swallow the burning liquid deeply.

Maybe I should be easier on her? She is just a kid after all, and I can't really punish her for feeling. I guess that I will have to do this the old fashioned way, I will have to romance her.

* * *

**BPOV**

I lean in so slowly, my lips almost touching his, this is it, I am finally going to have my first kiss. With Edward no less.. but maybe I am not ready for this, I'm only sixteen. I feel the panic rising up in my chest as I pause, pulling away from him. I cannot do this! Standing up slowly, being careful that I do not make any noise that would alert Edward to what I am doing.

Fleeing from the room, I run towards the stairs, no longer bothered about keeping quiet. I enter my bedroom door, closing it behind me and sinking down to the floor, blocking off the door, just in case he decides that he's coming to get me.

"ISABELLA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…" He roars from downstairs. Oh god I am going to be in so much trouble. He is going to spank me, or kill me or worse…

Stupid, stupid Bella. I swear to god there must be something wrong with me, I was so close to having my first and then I blew it, and I ran away.

Edward is going to be furious. He already sounds like he is fuming, hell I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked me out for good. I wouldn't even blame him if he did. The only problem is that the man confuses me so much, I love him, I know that much, but I just haven't determined how, is it just brotherly love? Sure I have been having strange feelings towards him, but I never thought that it would turn out this way.

I hear the soft patter of footsteps on the stairs. The spit forming in my mouth and I gulp loudly, oh no he is coming for me! The footsteps draw closer to my room, before pausing outside, the soft shuffling of his feet, I hear the soft knocks on the door and frown, what normally he would just barge into my room when he was angry.. and then kick the living crap out of me. "Isabella baby you going to let me in?" he asks me, his voice relatively calm.

"No you're going to hurt me" I snap at him, I wasn't stupid; the calm always came before the storm, but normally with Edward it just came the storm and then more storm.

I hear a loud sigh on the other side of the door "no I won't, just let me in" he says softly, his voice soundly like melted honey. I lean my head back against the door, I was even more confused now, why wasn't he yelling at me?

"NO" I yell back, why can't he just leave me alone?

"Isabella honey, I won't hurt you, I just want to talk, now can you be a good little girl for Edward and open the door?" he asks, and the tone in his voice compels me on. I rise slowly as I turn and slowly open the door for him. Revealing Edward stood in the doorway towering above me.

"That's my good girl" he chuckles, reaching out towards my cheek, causing me to flinch backwards away from his hand. "I was just going to touch you" he says a hurt look crossing over his face as his hand drops back to his side.

I look down at the floor guiltily "I'm sorry Edward. I thought you were going to hit me" I mumble eventually.

I feel a warm, strong hand on my arm, his fingers digging into the tender flesh on my arms, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep me in place. Edward slowly drags my body up against his own.

"Now you listen to Isabella" he says softly, causing my eyes to perk up as I wonder what he is going to say to me. I feel his hand on my cheek once again, causing me to look up at him. His bright green eyes piercing into my own, making it almost impossible for me to look away. "I will never ever raise my hand to you" he says, his voice open and honest, giving me no reason to doubt him. "I may get angry and yell and I make spank you but that's it" I will never hit you" he adds quietly, looking almost hurt by my accusation.

"I believe you" I say smiling up at him, the smile spreading over my face as I see his face light up with happiness.

"There's my good girl" he says, causing me to chuckle.

"Why do you always call me that?" I ask him

"You don't like it, would you rather be my bad girl?" he asks, a strange look in his eyes, causing me to frown slightly.

"No.. I guess good girls fine" I say with a giggle as I wrap my arms around him tightly, smelling his manly cologne.

"Fine, now get some rest Isabella, we are going out tomorrow" Edward says with a wink, before turning and leaving the bedroom.

"We're going out" I squeal loudly, hearing his chuckle as he walks away.

* * *

**Review guys!**

**And don't forget to check out my new story.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey thanks for all of your reviews.**_

_**I do not own twilight.**_

_**Review please.**_

_**Okay this chapter is set the day after, Erm for those of you who want a return of dominant and angry Edward… Don't worry he will come back, but Bella will never give in if he doesn't show his sweet side right?**_

_**Anyway I have come up with a schedule as people have been complaining about me neglecting certain stories…**_

_**It goes like this. I update..**_

_**Mine first**_

_**Then**_

_**It shouldn't have happened**_

_**And finally**_

_**Forever isn't always a lifetime.**_

_**I can't promise that I will stick to this, but I will try.**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Edward come on" I whine, not caring how childish I just sounded, I simply cannot wait to get out of this house, I haven't left since.. the incident, that's what Edward has taken to calling it recently; an incident. I think it is because he does not like to acknowledge that I tried to run away. Part of me hates myself for hurting him like that, I often wish that I could just take it all back.

"Isabella calm down, or else I might change my mind about this" his smooth voice says from behind me, causing me to jump at the sudden arrival of Edward before taking in what he has just said.

"Edward you promised" I remind him, as my heart begins beating double time, he wasn't really thinking about not taking me out anymore.. was he? I certainly hope not, I feel my anger beginning to swell up, but quickly push it down; now is not the time, I must wait to hear his answer before I kick off.

"I never promised Isabella, and you would do well to remember that"

With his words my heart sinks, does that mean we may still not go? I feel my eyes begin to tear up, at the thought of not being able to leave this damn house, but I quickly brush them away with the back off my hand before they fall; I refuse to look weak in front of Edward. "So are we going then?" I question him.

"If you are going to be a good girl, then yes we are" he informs me, I take a deep breath as I try my best to calm myself down, before nodding, just once.

"Fine I'll be good.. now can we go?" I ask, causing him to chuckle loudly at my impatience, which unfortunately only serves to aggravate me further, but I have to remain calm, yelling at him would not be a good idea, not only would I have to stay in, he would probably spank me.. urgh I shiver at even the thought of that happening; I honestly do not think he has any idea just how much it hurts me when he does that, or maybe he does, and he just does not care.

"Then let's go love" he says as he holds his hand out to me, his pale strong palm just waiting for me to grasp it and after a moment of deliberation I do and I swear that I see the beginning of a smirk, tugging on the edge of those perfect lips. Stupid jerk.

His hand feels good against my own; rough but comfortable, strong but safe, I can imagine wanting to do this a lot more with him and I honestly do not think that I mind one single bit. Edward leads me out of the door, tugging on my hand softly but firmly, only pausing so that he can lock the front door.

We make our way to Edwards pride and joy; his shiny Volvo. He is ever the perfect gentleman as he opens the car door for me, allowing me to slide inside and onto the cool leather seat, before walking to the other side and getting in the car himself.

"So you ready to tell me where we are going yet Edward?" I ask with a smile on my face, I seriously doubt that he is going to give in and tell me seeing as though I have been bugging him all day and most of last night, but he is still holding his ground and refusing to say a word on the subject, I think that he is getting some sick thrill from tormenting me this way seeing as though he knows that I hate surprises with a passion.

"I told you that it was a surprise" he says as he reaches over, pulling my seatbelt across, his hot breath hitting my face, sending shivers down my spine, and for one short moment I want nothing more than to kiss him. Shaking my head quickly, I swear that I must be losing it of course I do not want him to kiss me, what a dumb idea!

He clicks the belt into place, before pulling back and beginning to drive to our destination. I look out of the window, before suddenly getting an idea. Turning to face him "Do you want to play twenty questions?" I ask him with a grin.

"Sure, you go first" he practically orders without even looking me.

"Hmmm okay.. what's your favourite colour?" I ask him, deciding to start with a simple question, but his hands grip tighter on the steering wheel.

"Pass" he barks, causing me to jump in shock, why would he pass on such a simple question.

"Erm favourite animal?" I question, deciding to just change the subject, one thing that I know about Edward that he only shares what he wants to, if he wants to tell me what made him so mad then he will in due time.

"Lion" he says, without a second thought, and when I thought about it, I realise that I am not surprised by his choice, A lion suits him its angry and powerful and… deadly, just like Edward."Favourite person?" he asks.

Whoa I suppose he is not one for asking simple questions huh? I sit there as I struggle to think of what to say, I know for a fact that he is hoping for me to say him, but I cannot. "I don't have a favourite person I like everyone" I say simply. "Now… what's your…."

"That's not an answer Isabella" he scolds.

"It is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"No it's not" I huff loudly, he already had us resorting to such childish tactics.

"But it's an honest answer" I reply calmly.

"No it's not" he informs me, I glance over at him in disbelief and he suddenly bursts out laughing, and all too soon I am following his lead, giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Geeze Edward how old are you? Five?" I ask him and to my immense surprise this only causes him to laugh harder at me.

"No but god Bella, you really crack me up" he informs me and I have to admit, I am starting to take offence now, he is still bleedin' laughing at me and showing no signs of stopping.

"It is not THAT funny" I snap at him.

"Aww poor baby.. getting mad" he teases and I growl at him, yes I actually growl! Which of course starts a new round of chuckles.. Can I not catch a break here?

"Edward stop it" I warn and for once he actually listens, well he tries to anyhow, as he smoothers the laughter.

"I apologize love, it's just so cute when you are mad"

"Hmmph it is not supposed to be mad, it is supposed to be terrifying and scary and.."

"Isabella, you could never be scary" he says in that sickly sweet voice, so it sounds like each one of his words is coated in honey. "And for what's it worth, I'm all done now" he says as he sweetly leans over kissing my cheek as we pull up at a traffic light.

"Thank you" I say, acknowledging his words with a simple nod of my head. I suddenly wasn't in the mood to play any of these games anymore, I just want to get to where we are going. Edward seems to realise this too as he remains silent.

We continue the rest of the journey in silence, but it wasn't awkward or tense it was just silence, perhaps even comfortable silence. Finally after what seems like an eternity he makes a left, turning down a long driveway. "Edward where are we going?" I ask him, but he just continues to drive.

Pulling up in front of one of the biggest houses I have ever seen, even bigger than Edward's!

"This is just a little pre date stop, there is someone that I would like you to meet." He says, I glance up at the house, nervousness assaulting me, was I meeting one of Edward's friends?

"His name is Jasper and I would like for you to meet his girlfriend Rosalie, maybe she will be able to help you come to terms with the situation better" he says, his voice comforting as if he is telling me that there is nothing for me to worry about.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I push the car door open and climb out, waiting for Edward to come around and take my hand before we slowly walk up the path towards the house.

The door opens before Edward even knocks, hmmm I suppose that they must have camera's or something, if I had a house like this, I would too. Glancing up I see a pretty blonde stood there looking at me, and my god is she striking; she has long blonde hair, that falls all the way down her back, and she is so slim and perfect, I am a little envious of this life sized doll.

"Come back for more help?" she asks, directing her attention towards Edward, I follow her line of sight to find Edward doing something very out of character… blushing. What the hell? "When we first met, Edward here was staring at tampons.. you really shouldn't have sent him to get them" she says directing her attention at me.

I let out a small giggle "I would pay to see that" I say, causing her features to relax as she laughs along with me.

I feel Edward's fingernails digging into the soft flesh of my skin and know that I am pushing it with him, so I immediately stop.

"ROSALIE" an infuriated voice shouts from the other side of the door "how many times I gotta tell ya not to open the door without me?" a man asks, stepping out of the shadows, causing me to gasp at the intimidating figure.. this must be her boyfriend.

Her eyes drop the floor "sorry sir" she mumbles and there is that word again. Sir, the very word that I heard Alice calling Emmett, what is it with everyone?

"Mhmmm I will deal with ya later, now take this pretty little lady upstairs" he says, while his eyes focus on me, causing me to blush softly.

"Off you go Isabella " Edward demands as he lets go of my hand and taps me on the ass softly and I have to resist the urge to glare as my cheeks heat up even further.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Rosalie says warmly as she links her arm through my own, leading me up the staircase.

"I don't think that I will ever get used to the situation" I mutter quietly.

"Don't worry , I felt the exact same way when I moved in with my cousin but.."

"Wait that guy is your cousin?" I question in shock.. "But Edward said that he was your boyfriend" I stammer out nervously, finding myself a little bit confused.

"He is my boyfriend" she says, her face hardening slightly.

"Oh" I had never thought of that. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way.. but its not exactly common is it?" I question.

She nods as she leads me into a bedroom; that I am assuming is her own. "Look Jasper asked me to talk to you."

"Yeah Edward said."

"Good, what I am trying to say I suppose is that I know some of what you are going through! I have lived with Jasper since I was ten and last year he tried to change our relationship, he tried to make it sexual" she says, a hint of pain in her voice, and I really feel for this girl as it is what I am going through with Edward.

"What happened?" I ask softly as I take a seat next to her on the bed.

"Well at first I resisted. But that only made things worse" she tells me, causing me to nod, that is exactly what is going on between me and Edward right now. "and it took a while, but once I let Jasper in, I actually realised how great he was" she says with a bright smile. "I really do love him and he loves me" she continues.

I smile at the look on her face, that is exactly what I want to feel. "So do you think that I should open up to Edward?" I ask, but before she can answer I continue "I mean he scares me at times, he seems to get angry over the simplest of things, and I never know what I am doing wrong."

"It's the same with Jasper, he still punishes me, despite the fact that I nearly eighteen years old, but I know that he does it because he cares and only wants what is best for me."

Hmmm I guess that I never thought of it that way.

* * *

_**So chapter is finally up.**_

_**Part two of the date in the next chapter… hope you liked it. Review please.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for all of the reviews! I had intended to write the next chapter of Forever isn't always a lifetime next... but this is the one that I felt I was ready for writing, but if you are reading the rest of my stories they will be updated by the end of the week.**_

_**Erm so I saw the new Harry Potter and yes I cried… and I had to write a happily ever after for Snape..**_

_**Basically Snape still dies but he is reunited with Lily in the afterlife.**_

_**Snape is a little out of character as he is nice and sweet (towards Lily) but I reckon he would be anyway.**_

_**James is an arsehole.. so if you like James or the Lily/ James pairing I wouldn't read it.**_

_**So check it out.**_

_**And no I am not above pushing my stories on ya ;)**_

_**I think we all know that this story is getting a little more romantic… but Edward will become his usual dominating self again soon enough.. but probably not in this chapter.**_

_**Oh and I'm thinking of doing a few little one shots of Emmett and Alice's lifestyle (this will be more BDSM than Bella's and much more progressed) would anyone be interested in reading it if I did?**_

_**So read and review.**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

As we drive away from the house in silence, I sit and ponder all that has just happened; the girl Rosalie has given me much to think about. Perhaps if I allow Edward one chance, I will see that he is not as much of an asshole as I think, in fact I think that he could be good for me.

"What has you thinking so hard love?" A smooth voice asks, pulling me out of my thoughts, I shake my head quickly as I glance over at him critically; he is pretty handsome for an older man.. alright that is an understatement, he is drop dead gorgeous. And those piercing green eyes? They get my every time, I could imagine being the one to gaze into them every night, in fact I reckon that I could grow to enjoy it.

"Oh nothing" I say softly, I refused to voice this to Edward unless he brought it up, because although I am thinking about it, I am not horrible or vicious enough to give him false hope, maybe once I got some answers and had a talk with him we could work something out.

"Isabella.." he says in that scolding tone of his "I know that there is something on your mind, you have been silent ever since we left the house. I have been patient with you, but enough is enough, now what are you thinking about?" he asks, but I know that it is no longer a request it is a bloody order!

I sigh as I wonder how to start this. "I guess that I was thinking that I need some answers.." I admit to him quietly, almost nervously as I cannot help but wonder how he will react. "I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions?" I ask him hopefully.

I notice that his hands tighten on the steering wheel, causing his knuckles to turn a pale shade of white. "Go on Isabella" he orders through gritted teeth, I can tell that I have to tread lightly when asking him these questions.

Okay so I will just be calm, collected and sound non-judgemental when I asked him. "I guess first of all I want to know exactly what you want you no between me and you?" I ask him quietly.

He takes a deep ragged breath, running one hand through his long bronze hair as he obviously thinks over his answer; I have noticed that he does that a lot. "Well Isabella.." he begins "I want us to be together, I am deeply in love with you, as you know. You are the last thing I think about on a night and the first thing that I think about on a morning. You are going to be my girlfriend, my wife, my soul mate and my best friend" he tells me gently.

To say that I was shocked is a complete and utter understatement. I never knew that he felt that deeply for me, I have never had someone who loved me so intensely! "Seriously?" I ask him, wondering why someone like him would love plain old me!

"Yes angel" he replies simply. "I would do anything for your love" he adds, causing me to blush and look down at my lap, I am unsure what to say after that confession, so I decide to just move onto the next question I have for him.

"Then why do you treat me like a child.. with all these rules and spankings? If you wish for me to be your wife.. your equal, why do this?" I ask in wonder.

"Isabella you will never be my equal" he tells me rather harshly, causing me to gape at him in shock, I feel my blood beginning to boil at his remark. What am I then, his slave, his skivvy, god why would be go and say something as incredibly sexist and pig headed as that. "Do not look at me that way" he orders rather sternly. "for I did not mean it in a bad way, I believe that a man should be the head of the family.. his word should be final on every subject. I know that I am not an easy man to get along with, but no this; I do truly care for you and will treat you with respect as long as you do the same for me." He finishes and I have to admit it was not as bad as if first sounded.

"So you will get to make all the decisions?" I ask eventually, making sure that I am understanding this right.

"Your opinion will be taken into consideration yes, but ultimately it will be my decision and mine alone and if you defy me Isabella.." he doesn't finish his threat and he doesn't need to. It was a clear threat, If I defied him he would punish me and make me regret the day that I was born.

"I guess that I understand where you are coming from, but what if that is not the life I want to lead? What if I want something more than that, what if I want equality in all area's?" I ask him, raising one eyebrow mockingly.. if he really loved me then he would give up his controlling ways.

"I am who I am Isabella and I do not plan to change for anyone. I am controlling because I care, I do not want you to get hurt and I know how reckless some of your decisions are and I refuse to stand by and watch you damage yourself due to this, face it.. you need me and it scares you" he replies calmly and evenly and I have to admit he is making a lot of sense right now.

And maybe I am scared, scared of what it would mean to be with Edward to give up control to someone and allow them to take care of it.. I had never had that before and it was nice at times, the one thing that I was not pleased with was his forms of punishment.

"Would I still be spanked?" I ask him as I begin to chew on the skin around my nail.

"Yes" he answers shortly, causing my eyes to narrow as I glare at him. "I am a fair man and I think that spanking works. If you choose to behave like a small child would then I will treat you like one."

"Hmphh" is my only answer, I was still a bit put out that if I choose to be with him, he will be spanking me until the end of my days.

"Don't be like that love" he says, each word coated thickly in honey, making me want to comply with whatever he says. His large rough hand coming to rest just above my knee, just to imagine what he could do with those hands, I had never thought about any boy or man touching me in such an intimate way.. not before I met Edward anyway!

"I'm not being like anything Edward" I snap right back at him, shoving off his coaxing words, I know just what he is trying to do and I am not going to let him.

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I regret them, feeling his hand gripping me tightly, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh of my thigh. "Don't ever snap at me" he warns, before relaxing his hand again so that it is just resting there, it was a clear warning for me to be good and respectful, it wasn't that he had hurt me, but it was so close enough.

I do not say anything to him, I just turn my head to stare out of the window, watching as the trees fly by as we pass them. The worst thing about this whole mess is that I cannot find it within myself to be mad at him. Sighing I shake my head slowly as I push away all thoughts of the conversation that we have just had and turn my attention to wondering just where he is taking me, I was pretty sure that it would be somewhere romantic and probably more than likely really expensive, I have come to learn that it is just Edward's style.

I look ahead as I see the magnificent sparkling waters come into view, surrounded by a long stretch of sand, could he be taking me to the beach? Dare I believe that that is where we are going, would Edward take me somewhere as simple as the beach? I certainly hope so.

But to my surprise, he is bringing me here. He turns into the parking lot and by this time I am practically bouncing in my seat from the excitement of it all. I hear a soft chuckle come from beside me. "What?" I ask with a small giggle, feeling a little self-conscious about why he is laughing at me.

"You are so easy to please love" he says quietly "If I had known taking you to the beach would give you so much happiness, I would have done it much sooner" he tells me with surprisingly tenderness, he wasn't being sarcastic or even mocking me, he's just happy that I am happy.

"It is my favourite place in the world" I admit softly, although I decide not to tell him why as I fear that would make him more than a little bit angry. I lean over pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, before opening the car door and climbing out. I am surprised to see that the beach is abandoned, there is nobody else around here, it will just be me and him all alone. Unable to contain myself, I run ahead of his out onto the beach, the hot sand burning my feet, but I was beyond caring, I felt so free and so normal.

"Do not go far Isabella" he calls after me, instantly ruining my illusion that I am free. I completely ignore him as I walk further down, towards the waters. Standing at the edge as the mighty waves raise and fall at my feet, the hot sun burning down on my body, I had a feeling that today would be a good day.

I manage to stay there for a short while, just staring out at the water. "Isabella" a voice calls out from behind me and I sigh lightly, knowing that it is Edward and I have to go back up.

Waiting just a moment more, before I turn, spotting Edward straight away as he sits just in front of a large hill of sand, surrounded by boxes. I frown slightly wondering what they could be, as I draw closer to him, I notice that he is sat on a simple red and white checked blanket, next to him a picnic hamper, and a few other boxes.

"Come sit" he demands as he pats the blanket next to him.

I sit down next to him, smiling over at him "so you brought us dinner huh?" I ask him.

Edward just nods, opening the hamper, revealing strawberries and a huge bowl of melted chocolate sauce. Along with a bottle of coke "I would have brought champayne but you have still have a few years before you can drink it" he says simply, causing me to frown, it is not like I have never had alcohol before.

I watch as he sets the bowls onto the blanket, pouring two flutes full to the brim of coke, holding one out to me, which I gladly take from him, reaching out for a big plump strawberry, I pull it up towards my mouth, suddenly feeling Edward's hand grab onto my wrist. "Oh no Isabella" he starts, causing me to look up at him in confusion. "We feed each other" he says for clarification.

"Oh" I whisper softly, feeling my cheeks turn a dark shade of red, but I quickly accept as I hold it out to him. Watching as his perfect lips wrap around the strawberry, biting into it softly. He locks eyes with me, "Your turn" he says simply as he takes the half eaten strawberry from my hands, placing it to my lips. I open my mouth to accept it, taking a bite, feeling the juice dripping down my chin.

"Here let me get that for you" he whispers softly as he leans in, dragging his tongue up my chin causing him to shiver in delight. His lips are suddenly just a few inches from my own, as I stare into his eyes, gulping softly as he leans in….

* * *

_**Review please =)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the long wait.. my laptop charger broke and it took over a week to get a new one and then I had to update It shouldn't have happened… however I will be going on holiday on Monday-Thursday so I am not sure whether I will be updating until after, although I will try to write a chapter while I am away.**_

_**Add me on Facebook:**_

_**Link on profile**_

_**Or just search for Snuggleswithsnape, how many can there be right? =P**_

_**Some of you will be pleased to know that I am working on another chapter for my girl.. it's pretty crappy at the minute, but I just want to get the story over and done with if I am honest.**_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Review please**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

His lips are suddenly just a few inches from my own, as I stare into his eyes, gulping softly as he leans in and presses his wet lips to my own, and it may sound cheesy , but I honestly feel like I am flying, as though everything is all okay then… and most importantly it feels right to me. I feel his hot tongue pressing against the crack of my lips and hesitate just slightly, this would forever change our relationship if I allow him to continue, but at this moment I cannot bring myself to care.

He tilts his head to the side as his hand comes up to caress my cheek gently and I cannot fight any longer, I give in, getting caught up in the kiss. I allow his probing tongue to part my lips and to slip inside of my mouth. His tongue fills the inside as he slowly slides it up and down along my own, and I soon get the hang of it and do it back to him, I begin to press my tongue forwards against his own, trying to push it back into his mouth, but he isn't having any of that! His hands come to rest on my small shoulders and all of a sudden I feel myself being pressed backwards and I realise just what will happen if I do not put a stop to this right now.. and although I have to admit that a small part of me likes these idea's I am just not ready for them.

My arms and legs move from side to side as I struggle and squirm underneath Edward as soon as my head hits the warm sand.. but he either doesn't notice or he isn't bothered, and I am starting to genuinely panic, what if he just continues and doesn't wait to see if I am alright? So I do the only thing that I can think of; I bring my foot up, kicking his leg softly but firmly, his eyes suddenly snapping and his piercing pupils are looking at me curiously. Finally, he lifts his lips up off of my own "Isabella what is it? " he asks as I suck in a gasp of much needed air, I begin to sit up trying to push him back but of course he does not relent. "What is it?" he asks a little more gently this time, looking as though he is beginning to worry.

"We need to stop Edward" I inform him although every fibre of my being is screaming against it, I know that I must do what is right for me.. and ultimately for Edward too or at the very least for us and our relationship.

"Nonsense Isabella" he murmurs dismissing all of my concerns so quickly without a care in the world as he lowers his head slowly, trying to make him way back to my lips and once again I am tempted to give into those thick red… no I can't.

"I'm serious" I snap at him as I turn my head to the side, blocking of his access my mouth.

Suddenly his eyes are filled with such fire, such total anger that I find myself flinching back from him, scared that he is going to hurt me. I close my eyes so that I do not have to look at him, to feel sorry for doing the right things. "I CAN NO… you know what?… fine" he says as suddenly the warm heat of his weight is lifted off of me causing me to whimper from the loss of contact, I missed him. When he was on top of me, it made me feel so safe and so content, like nothing in the world could harm me, but of course it could and Edward could if I was not very careful about all this.

I sit up slowly, barely able to believe what has just happened in such a short period of time; I went from not accepting Edward to accepting him to kissing him and then to having him reject me. I open my eyes and sit up slowly, peering around as I pull my legs up against my chest, hugging them to me tightly for comfort as I scan the beach for him. I finally spot Edward down near the shore angrily kicking at the sand and I feel strange sense of guilt for upsetting him so much, but I know that we have to sort this out, because for some reason, god knows why I want a relationship with the man.

I unlatch my arms from around my knees as I begin to stand up; rather reluctantly mind you, then suddenly lose all courage and end up plonking myself right back down, because he looks so frickin' angry and I really don't want him to kill me right now. Damn it I will just have to man up and face the consequences. I rise back up to my feet as I slowly and cautiously make my way over the hot sand, towards Edward.

As I near him, I can hear him muttering under his breath, but I cannot quite make out the actual words just the sounds. I pause in my spot straining my ears "damn tease" and "just who does she think that she is" I hear partial parts of sentences and of course I know that he is talking about me and I suppose that he does have a point, I was leading him on, but still it hurt to hear him talk about me in such a way, for a minute I think about turning and just running away.. only for a minute.

Swallowing my fear, I step closer "Edward" I whisper softly and he stops, turning his attention to me.

"What are you doing over here Isabella?" he asks and I swear to god I have never heard his voice sound so cold and uncaring before.

"I jut wanted to see if you were alright, I mean you just stormed off back there and I do not understand what I have done wrong!" I say quietly, hoping that he can shed some light on this situation for me.

"You haven't done anything.." he says eventually as he spins around, gazing out to sea.. at least that is what I assume he is doing.

"No…" I begin to argue but then take in what he says and I find my mouth opening and closing. "Well then why are you so angry, because I'm trying to think of a reason and I am coming up blank, is it because I'm not ready to have…. To do it with you yet?" I ask nervously as I nibble on my lower lip gently, looking down at the floor, my cheeks a dark shade of red as I await his answer.

I suddenly see two feet right in front of me and a strong hand under my chin, rough calloused fingers gently forcing it upwards and once again I am met with his startling green eyes and e looking at me with confusion and is that concern that I see? Well this is definitely a change in attitude, I just do not know why yet. "Who said anything about doing it love?" he asks quietly and I feel my already red cheeks heat up a few more degrees.

"Well no one but I just assumed.. and it was all going so quick.. I panicked and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I swear to you that I didn't mean to" I stumble out, my words a complete mess of jumbled up sentences, but from the look on his face I can tell that he at least has the gist of it.

"You thought that I wanted to make love to you?.. right now?" he asks and I look at him with a questioning gaze.

"Well didn't you?"

"God yes Isabella you have no idea how much" I frown slightly "but.." he begins softly as his tender lips land on my forehead, kissing me gently, before pulling back and in turn leaving a slightly wet patch on my head."I never would because even if you said you were ready you quite clearly are not" he says and I agree whole heartedly on this one.

"So if you didn't expect it to happen, why did you get so angry with me?" I ask still wanting an explanation for what has happened.

"My dear Isabella" he says as he pulls me closer until my head is mashed right up against his hard chest "that is not what I thought was going on, I presumed that you were pushing me away and by doing that you were saying that you didn't want whatever this thing is between us. Tell me that I am wrong?" he demands as he squeezes my head closer.

"Edward you were wrong, that is not why I was pushing you away, I just didn't want us to rush things, because well I really like you and that would screw everything" I mumble from my place against him chest, wondering if he is every going to let me go, not that I was complaining I like my spot here, it feels so good and Edward smells so tempting, not like those boys my age, Edwards smell one hundred per cent manly.

"Good girl" he murmurs soothingly as he pets my hair gently, before dragging his fingers through my mass of wavy brown hair. "But" he says his voice suddenly sharp again as his hand tangles in my hair, gripping it tightly, a shooting pain spreading across my scalp as I am forced to look up at him. "You are never to pull away from me again, do you understand?" he asks, the coldness in his eyes lets me know that he is serious and we are no longer kidding around, he actually expects an answer from me.

"I understand.." I say softly my voice soothing and calm, I have no idea what it is but I know that something is worrying.

"Good as long as we have each other my dear we don't need anyone else"

* * *

_(One week later)_

Things have been going great between me and Edward he is the most attentive and caring boyfriend that I can ask for and what's more is that he treats me like a princess… most of the time. There has only been one incident since the beach trip; Edward caught me on the phone speaking with Alice about our celebrity crushes and he almost lost it, but thankfully he managed to restrain himself and I was surprised that he didn't spank me like last time.. maybe now we are together he will not do that anymore?

And now I have to ask him something, I'm just not sure that he will be too happy about it. Sighing lightly I head over to his office, raising my hand and knocking on the door softly, just like I am supposed to.

"Come in" a voice says from the other side of the door and I quickly push the door open, entering the office, to find Edward sat behind his desk, completely surrounded with masses and masses of paper, I know that he has been busy recently, I just don't know what with…

"Isabella, love what is it?" he asks tiredly and I know that this is beginning to get him down. Smiling softly I walk over to his desk, coming to a stand behind him as I rest my hands on his shoulders massaging them softly, trying to relax him for what I am about to ask. "Okay what do you want?" he asks with a small chuckle.

"Hmmm well I wanted to ask you something?" I begin as soon as the words are out of my mouth he tenses up. "I was just wondering when I would be starting school.

"School?" he echo's.

"Yeah I haven't been in a while and Emmett has just enrolled Alice so I was hoping you would enrol me too.." I say hopefully.

"I could always homes chool you" he answers and I do my best to hide the disappointment, I was and am happy with Edward but he should know that I need some friends my own age.

"You would be too busy to home school" I state and thankfully he nods at my answer.

Edward snaps the file closed that is laying on his desk, and sighs wearily as he moves one hand up to rest on top of my own. "I will think it over Isabella and get back to you" I grin because that is the answer I need, I am going to school, "but if I allow you to go.. there will be rules."

Of course there will be, there always is.

* * *

_**I was going to leave it at the beach scene but I added this bit so the next chapter can be Bella's first day of school.**_

_**This might sound like a random question… but I am trying to write a one shot that is purely based on sex (Hermione/Lucius/Severus) I was hoping that some of you would be kind enough to give me a few pointers in writing lemons, because unfortunately my own are not that good..**_

_**Anyway review please?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Add me on Facebook: Hannah snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile..**_

_**So I wasn't going to update so soon BUT I had to get the rules out if I have any hope of updating my story… so it will be short maybe a thousand words or so.. and also kinda boring so feel free to skip, most of it will be Bella reading over the rules Edward has set in place.**_

_**This will definitely be my last update before my holiday =P**_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it..**_

_**Review please.**_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I was nervous as fuck about allowing Bella to go to school, a part of me wants to lock her up and throw away the key, but I know that I must allow her to do it, not just because she wants to, but she needs an education and unfortunately I cannot provide that for her, unless I hired shitloads of tutors and even then it would not be as rounded as high school..

I am worried though, about her making friends, getting bullied, those boys… that is one of my main concerns; if any of those boys tried to touch her or take her away from me, I will straight up castrate them and then punish Isabella, which is why I have drawn up a long list of rules, with a lot of detail so that I know there will be no way around them.

I hear a knock on the door, signalling that Isabella is here and ready to talk, "come in" I call out, smirking as she enters looking just as beautiful as ever, but hell she looks worried. Isabella closes the door behind her as she edges closer to me. "No need to be scared, I won't bite.. hard" I say with a lopsided grin and it works because she calms down a little and even giggles girlishly, but thankfully she picks up her pace and begins walking at a normal speed towards me. As soon as she is near enough I reach out grabbing her wrist, causing her to yelp loudly in surprise as I pull her down onto my lap, one hand rests on her silky thigh as the other tangles in her luscious brown locks as I pull her head down, my lips mashing up against her own juicy ones, the kiss is warm but demanding, seeing as though I have been waiting all day to do it. I feel her tongue pressing against my slightly parted lips, but reluctantly I pull back from her sweet touch because now is really not the time.

She pouts sweetly up at me "now is not the time Isabella, now go take a seat" I say gently but firmly as I lean down, pressing one last kiss to those pouty lips before I lift her up off of my lap and as she begins to walk away, I reach out and slap her swaying ass.. really it was her own fault she should not be so damn tempting.

She nearly jumps a mile in the air "Edward" she exclaims as she reaches around rubbing her pert little butt; I could tell that she was not really angry at me, she had become used to it, still she shoots me a withering glare before taking a seat opposite me. "So let me have them" she says with a teasing sigh.

I smirk at her, as I reach into my briefcase pulling out the pieces of paper, I had decided to make them a little more…adult, considering how she had reacted to the last time I gave her a rule booklet.

I glance down briefly at the paper to make sure that everything is in accordance.

_Behaviour contract_

_In order for Isabella Marie Swan to attend St Mary's high school she must agree to follow all rules that are set by Edward Anthony Cullen, failure to comply will result in swift and severe punishment. Rules are stated below._

_Clothing must be moderate and appropriate at all times, minimal makeup and jewellery is to be worn and everything must be approved by Edward Cullen before both parties leave the house._

_Miss Swan must be ready for Seven thirty each morning for the drive to school, and be awaiting before 3 15 to be collected, under no circumstances may she travel to or from school by herself._

_1) At all times Isabella Swan must be on her best behaviour, she must treat teachers and herself with respect and not do anything that could disgrace the family name._

_2) Talking to boys for anything more than educational reasons (ie: projects that are assigned in class or out of class) is strictly prohibited, and if there is an option female partners are required._

_3) All friends that are made must be approved of Edward Cullen, if he does not improve the friendship will be terminated immediately._

_4) Smoking, drinking and drugs are also prohibited, fighting is also discouraged but will not always be punished._

_5) Permission must be seeked and gained before any action is taken, this can be done by texting or calling Edward Cullen immediately._

_6) Isabella Swan must agree to check in at least three times a day, if she receives a text or call from Mr Cullen it must be answered immediately no matter the timing._

_7) Leaving school premises before 3 10 is not allowed._

_Edward Cullen reserves the right to add or change these rules at any time._

_Consequences of breaking the rules:_

_Depending on the severity of the situation, different punishments will be given out. This may include but is not limited to._

_Spanking (with the hand or a belt)_

_Grounding_

_Allowance cut_

_Being pulled out of high school_

All that was left is for Bella to read through and sign, carefully I slide the papers over to her, ready for her to look them over.

She eagerly takes the paper and begins to read them, nibbling on her lower lip thoughtfully as she thinks something over.. not that she has much to think about she either agrees to the rules or she doesn't go.. simple as that.

Finally after what seems like an eternity, she looks up at me and raises one eyebrow casually, I glare right back at her, as if daring her to say something, to object. "Pen please?" she asks, I nod as I reach into the briefcase and pull out a pen, sliding it across the desk to her. Which she picks up and signs her name neatly right next to my own.

I grin in satisfaction as I take the papers back from her, stuffing them neatly back into my case. "Any questions?" I ask, deciding that it may be best to just get it over with.

"A couple; first of all, why will fighting not always be punished and would you really pull me out of school?" she asks, and I have to hand it to her, both are very fair questions.

"Well it depends on the situation Isabella as to whether I will be able to punish you or not, if another student was picking on you or started the fight it would not be fair if you got blamed for it, would it?" I ask her, raising one eyebrow perfectly, when she shakes her head I continue. "Yes if I think that you going to school is having a negative impact on your behaviour I will take you straight out and you will be home schooled" I add, because I thought that rule was fine, she is lucky that I am even allowing her to go.

"I understand" she says with a sad look on her face, I know that she hates the idea of being home schooled, but I am hoping that will be an incentive for her to be a good girl.

"Right of you go, I should be down in the next hour" I tell her, seeing as though I have a lot of work to do.

"Don't be long.. I'll be waiting" she says and I have to say I am shocked, the way she said it, it sounded like an invitation to something more. I watch as she leaves the room, her little hips and ass swaying.

Fuck, I'm not sure school is a good idea.

* * *

_**Well it was a little longer than I thought… I wrote the end of it when I was tired so if it's bad.. you know why =)**_

_**Review please.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Add me on facebook: Hannah snuggleswithSnape**_

_**Or link on my profile**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed =) and do it again on this chapter..**_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it.**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Now Isabella are you sure that you are going to be okay?" Edward asks for the millionth time this morning, I know that he is nervous about me going to school this morning and in truth I am a little bit anxious, but it is something that I have to do, that I want to do, but Edward thinks that something bad is going to happen to me.. I realise that high school can be a little bit rough, but I know that I can handle it.

"Edward honestly I will be fine" I say as I try my best to put his mind at ease and make him feel better "besides Rosalie will be there.. and you even said that she would look out for me" I remind him. I was sure Rosalie would be able to as well, from what little I had heard about her.

"I know, I know but.. I worry about you love" he says, his hand tapping harshly on the steering wheel, as his brow scrunches up in concentration, he looks like the thought disgusts him.

"I promise I will ring you if ANYTHING goes wrong" I say, stressing anything, his face relaxes just a little.

"There's my good girl" he coos and surprisingly I get a sick thrill at the thought of being Edwards good girl.. it feels good to please him.

He pulls up outside a large brick building, I glance out of the window.. it looks cold and lonely, I cannot help but think that my future here is going to be just that.. god I think I have been listening to Edward too much, I am beginning to depress even myself.

I unbuckle my seatbelt, taking a deep breath as I pull the handle back, beginning to open the door. "Bye Edward" I say quietly.

I feel a hand on my arm stopping me "and just where do you think that you are going young lady?" he asks me.

Frowning, I turn to look at him in total confusion, what the hell did he mean, I was obviously going to school. "You know the rules Isabella, you do not get to leave the car until I get my kiss" he adds, causing me to giggle girlishly.. it was the one rule that I did not mind.

Leaning over, resting both hands on the edge of his seat as I press my lips against his own thick ones, kissing him softly and just lightly, pulling back just as quickly. I smile over at him. "So remember the rules and call me after your first class" he demands.. and I know that I should take it seriously.

"Of course Edward, I love you" I say, before opening the door.

"Love you too" he says just before I close the door behind me. I make my way up the path, surprisingly unlike my last school, no one really paid any attention to me.. but I suppose that is because it is a big school… I looked it up online there is over one thousand students at this school, enough for me to go unnoticed. I head up the steps and I have to admit that I am a little surprised not to see Rosalie anywhere, Edward said she would be waiting in front of the school.. but they must be running late or something, I guess I will just have to find my own way around.

Entering the school, I find that it is even worse on the inside, the hallways are completely crowded with students, but thankfully the reception is right at the front, so I do not have to try and find it.

Walking up to the front desk, I stand there waiting for her to look up, I fiddle with the edge of sleeve, when she still doesn't glance up at me I speak "Hi I'm Bella Swan.. I'm a new student."

The old cow finally looks up at me, irritation on her face. She doesn't say a word, she just turns away from me, rifling though some papers, before sliding them over the counter. "Here is your timetable and slip, it must be signed every period by your teacher.

1st Period- English- Mr Dey room 113

2nd period- Biology- Dr Roberts room 331

3rd period- Maths – Mrs Aaron's

4th period- Lunch

5th period- social studies- Miss van der camp

6th period- chemistry- Mr Ronson

Great, I so do not fancy English first thing on a Monday morning. "Thank you" I snap at her as I turn around, beginning to make my way down, having no real idea of where I am going.

"Bella" a soft voice yells from behind me, spinning around I am confronted with the glorious sight of Rosalie Hale, I swear the she is my guardian angel, I would be late if she hadn't shown up.

"Oh hey Rose" I say as she walks closer, and only then do I take in her outfit.. "holy shit, Jasper lets you wear that?" I ask, taking in her fringed mini skirt and low cut pink vest top… Edward certainly would not let me out of the house in those clothes.

She giggles and shakes her head slowly "no of course not, I changed when I got here" she says and I swear my mouth almost drops open in shock, at her deception. Her confident mask slips for a moment "you won't tell him, will you?" she asks quietly.

"Not if you show me to room 113" I answer with a smirk..

"Of course that's my first class,.. didn't Edward tell you?" she asks, I raise one eyebrow at her, signalling for her to go on "that he arranged all your classes with mine?" she finishes and I cannot help but blink at her in shock..

"No he didn't" I say, I wasn't bothered that he had done it, more that he hadn't told me that what was happening.

She smiles sympathetically at me and I have to guess that she knows what it is like… with Jasper, because from what Edward has said he is just as bad. "We've got ten minutes to class anyway, and we need to sort out your outfit if you want to make an impression" she says gesturing to my jeans and old jumper.

"Oh is all I can say" suddenly feeling very self-conscious about my appearance.

She grins as if I have just given her the best present in the world as she grabs my hand, pulling me towards the bathrooms. As we enter, she rests her bag on the sink, opening it up and pulling out a bundle of clothes. "Here I thought that you might appreciate these, it's some of my old stuff, so it should fit you" she says as she tosses me a pair of wet looking leggings and a belly shirt… Edward will most definitely kill me if I put these on.

I hesitate just briefly, before deciding that what Edward doesn't know won't hurt him. "Fine" I mutter as I enter a cubicle, tugging my clothes off as I pull on the tight fitting leggings and the white shirt.. it revealed a little too much skin for me.

I nervously push open the door stepping outside "you look so good Bella" Rose says and as I look in the mirror, I kinda agree to her, Rose had picked well, the clothes fit in all of the right places. "Just one more thing"… She gestures for me to sit down on the counter and I quickly comply, allowing her to work on my face.

"All done" she tells me, as I hop down, turning to look in the mirror, smiling a little at the reflection, she had only added a little eyeliner, but it brought out my eyes.

"Thanks Rose" I squeal as I throw my arms around her, hugging her tightly, which she immediately returns.

She grins as the warning bell rings and we start to make our way to class. As soon as we enter, I walk to the counter, handing the slip to my teacher. "Welcome Isabella" he says impassively as he signs the paper and hands it back out to me.

I turn to find that Rose is still waiting for me, I follow her to the seats.. taking the one on her right, as the other students begin to file in, I end up sitting next a blonde male named Mike.

I listen as the teacher begins to speak.. apparently we will be studying Romeo and Juliet, which we already did at my last school, but I still do not object. "Now get into groups of three and discuss the first scene" he says, before turning back to his newspaper.

I know that I should pair up with another girl, but I cannot help it, I turn slowly to face Mike "Want to work with us?" I ask, hearing Rose's giggle from beside of me.

"Sure I'd love to babycakes" he answers and I almost laugh out loud at the nickname, my the boy might be cute, but luckily.. or unluckily for him his attitude is a complete and utter turn off. "So what's your name?" he asks and he actually winks at me.. I mean who does that?

"Bella Swan" I say softly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he replies edging his seat ever so closer to me and now I am actually starting to feel nervous so I back up towards Rosalie.

"I erm thank you" I stutter out.

"So what do you think of the first scene?" Rosalie thankfully cuts in, obviously sensing my uneasiness.

For the rest of the lesson we talk and discuss, thankfully the boy refrains from touching and only makes a couple of comments that put me on edge, but he was sweet and nice, a complete change from Edward.

"Bella" Rose whispers from the side of me, as we exit the class "would you like to skip class with me?" she asks.

"No" I say immediately and watch as her face falls and suddenly feel the need to comfort her, to make her feel better. "I can't, I have to get my slip signed" I add hastily, plus Edward would slaughter me.

"Fine but the first five minutes?" she asks, pulling a roll up from her pocket and I gasp as I look around, not wanting anyone to see.

"Okay" I whisper out as I allow her to lead me down the hall and out of the double doors at the back, I swear that it is her who is the bad influence on me!

As soon as we get outside, she lights up her smoke, taking a deep drag, before handing it over to me, I cannot help but notice the perfect ring of red lipstick around the white paper, but still I press it to my lips, sucking in harshly, ewww it tasted completely and utterly repulsive, the smoke catches in my throat and I begin gasping and then start to cough loudly.

I quickly hold it back out to her as I rub my chest, trying to sooth the ache that it causes as I spit on the floor, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.. why anyone would want to smoke is beyond me, it's disgusting. "Don't worry you will get used to it" Rosalie says, while I wildly shake my head, there is no way that that will happen.

"Come on let's get to class" she laughs, taking one final drag, before throwing the cigarette butt down onto the ground and stepping on it hard with the heel of her shoes, putting it out. With that we enter the school building again and rush to our next class.

* * *

_**Okay it was going to be longer, but the first part of the day took so long I decided to split it up.**_

_**So next chapter will be the rest of Bella's day.**_

_**Review please. You know that you want too.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed… you guys are awesome..**_

_**I do not own twilight or any of the characters that are associated with it.**_

_**Review are appreciated.**_

_**BPOV**_

* * *

Lunchtime

Rose had managed to persuade me to leave the campus; against my better judgement, which is how I ended up here… sat in McDonalds eating a mcflurry. "So did Edward give you any rules you have to follow?" she asks me, a sly grin spreading across her face, as I freeze the spoonful of ice cream half way towards my lips.

I sigh as I put it back down into the little plastic carton. "He did" I answer carefully, although I do not think that Rose would tell on me, I have to be careful… I know that Edward would flip if he even found out half of the things that I have done today.

"Bella don't worry, I have been ignoring Jaspers rules for years, and I don't get caught that often so you'll be fine" she says, it is so obvious that she is trying to reassure me… but my god it is working, as long as I am with Rose I will be fine.

"Oh so what rules does Jasper give you?" I ask, I am actually genuinely curious, because I would like to know if Edwards rules were extreme or pretty much the norm.

"Tell you what?" she says as she pulls a singular sheet of paper from her purse, holding it between her perfectly manicured fingers. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" she adds as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively causing me to smirk. Edward and Jasper are more alike than I realised.

I reach down, grabbing my bag and pulling out the neatly folded piece of paper that Edward had given to me last night and let it rest on the table, pushing it towards her, as I take hers out of her hand.

"Just bare in mind these are just a copy of the rules not the actual contract" she informs me, but I pay no attention instead just glancing down at the paper. I read it over.

One: Rosalie Hale will at all times respect Jasper Whitlock, herself and any staff that she encounters. She will remember her manners and do as she is told at all times.

Hmmm well already I am figuring that Jasper is a lot stricter than Edward… something that I was definitely not expecting.

Two: Rosalie Hale will be escorted to and from school by Mr Whitlock, under no circumstances is she to leave with anyone but him… including the duration of the school day.

Same as Edwards rule then.

Three: any interaction with boys is strictly forbidden.. no matter what the circumstances.

Wow that's even worse than Edwards, at least he was reasonable about it.

Four: Miss Hale must run everything past Mr Whitlock and make sure that she has permission before she does it.

Five: Rosalie Hale must dress modestly at all times and make sure that she is covered as much as possible.. makeup is not allowed.

Again Extreme.

Six: All calls or texts from Mr Whitlock must be treated with upmost importance, and put above everyone and everything else.

Seven: Miss Hale must abide by any other rules set by Jasper Whitlock, no matter how unfair she thinks they are.

I cannot help but giggle at the rules, they were very…childlike?

"I cannot believe that Edward is more lenient than Jasper" I mutter as I shove the last bite of ice cream into my mouth, licking the spoon clean.

"You better believe it" she mutters "you should see the bruises on my ass to prove it" she adds, causing me to gawp at her… the way she can so casually mention it, I would hate for anyone to know that Edward punishes me.

I cough to clear my throat "so Jasper spanks you then?" I ask eventually, trying my vest to remain indifferent, when inside I am just hoping that the ground will open up and swallow me, I do not want to have this conversation, but it is becoming apparent that it will happen whether I like it or not.

"Oh yes, he takes me over his knee every day" she says matter of factly, and I cannot help the small blush that creeps up over my cheeks; it is unfortunate but I blush often so I am now used to it. "What's wrong Bella? Doesn't Edward spank you?" she asks me.

I hesitate trying to decide whether or not I should answer that, it is personal and should be kept between me and Edward, but she had shared with me, so the least I can do Is show her the same courtesy. "He has a couple of times" I mutter as I stand up, grabbing my pot and walking over to the bin, hoping that it would put an end to the conversation.

"So what's the worst he has ever done to you?" she asks, appearing at the side of me..

Apparently not.

I could answer, there is only one time that really stands out to me "come on we better get back to school" but I decide not to.

"Kay let go" is all that she says, hardness in her voice, but I refuse to feel guilty, it is not something that I want to share with anyone.. I wouldn't even tell Ali.

The rest of the afternoon fly's by, luckily most of the other classes were set up in single desks, so I do not have to talk to anyone.. but Rose, turns out she isn't very good at the whole 'silent treatment' thing. Finally after what seems like an eternity the final bell buzzes through the school, standing up and collecting my slip, "I need to go to my locker, so meet you at the front?" Rose asks and gratefully I nod at her, and begin making my way down the corridors to the front desk "don't forget to change Isabella" she calls out and I have to say that I am grateful that she does; because I honestly don't think I'd have realised without her, I approach the desk and luckily for me there is no one here, so all I have to do is slip my paper into the little box.

I walk towards the door of the toilets, pushing it open and heading into the first empty stall that there is. Stripping down quickly and pulling on my original clothes from this morning.. I seriously doubt that Edward will ever know that I changed. Stuffing Rose's clothes into my bag, I head back to the toilets, standing in front of the mirror and throwing cold water onto my face, scrubbing it with a paper towel until all of my eyeliner is off, because I am not allowed to wear makeup either.

I emerge from the bathroom, looking and feeling just a little drab. Rosalie is already waiting for me and she too looks a lot more… well… toned down, more like she did the first time that I met her.

"Ready to go?" I ask and quickly she nods.

"Yeah I cannot wait to see Jasper.. I have missed him so much" she puts in casually, and I have to say that I am surprised; she purposefully disobeys so many of Jaspers rules and yet she says that she wants to go back to him… to his rules, but I suppose that is exactly what I am doing as well, I have broken at least half of Edwards rules today, and yet I cannot wait to see him.

We walk outside and there I see his car parked, I cannot help but wonder what we will be doing tonight I have been thinking about having sex… but honestly? I am not entirely sure that I am ready… and so far Edward has not tried to push me into anything, but…."so do you think that you can clear it with Edward?" Rosalie asks, bringing me out of my thoughts, as I look over at her blankly, realising that I have not been listening.

"Erm.." I stammer out "clear what with Edward?" I ask sheepishly.

She glares at me… and I swear to fricking god, she would kill me if it was possible! "I was saying… that we should go shopping, you need some new clothes" oh she meant clothes that Edward may disapprove of.

"I can try.. but I don't think that Edward will allow it just yet, he is still very protective" understatement of the damn century "perhaps in a couple of weeks when he has settled down a little bit?" I say, but it comes out as more of a question than anything else.

"Okay.. I better go, Jasper hates it when I am late" she says, but so does Edward. I hope that he is not going to get mad at me, I really want us to have a nice night.. which is why I will not tell him about the rule breaking today. I watch as Rosalie walks casually towards Jaspers truck, but I cannot restrain myself as much, I practically run towards Edward's little Volvo, opening the door and climbing inside. I immediately pull on my seatbelt, knowing how he gets about my safety.

I look over at my gorgeous boyfriend and smile, he doesn't look angry, perhaps a little bit tense, but not mad…. Perhaps he forgot that I didn't call him… I certainly hope so!

"I missed you love" he whispers softly as he leans over towards me, his face moving closer and closer towards me, as I await with baited breath and then he pecks my lips lightly… is that all he was going to do? I was expecting a proper kiss.

His pulls back until his face is just a couple of inches away from my own, his green eyes boring into me, his flawless face looking expectantly at me. Oh! "I missed you too Edward" I say softly as my hand runs up through his fluffy main of hair, giggling as his face scrunches up and he growls at me.. A growl that sends shivers through my entire body, it excited me.

I find myself unable to resist anymore, I tug on his hair harshly as I smash my lips against his own. I feel him respond almost instantly as his tongue snakes out, pressing firmly against my lips, demanding access; access that I have no problem giving him, my lips part quickly, and he enters my mouth, our tongues battling for control as we kiss passionately.

Finally, he pulls back from me. I whimper, which of course causes him to smirk like the smug bastard that he is as he twists the keys in the ignition and begins to pull out and drive down the road. I discreetly rub my mouth with the sleeve of my jumper, getting rid of all traces of our combined saliva.

"So have you been a good girl today?" Edward teases but I can sense the underlying warning in his words, and I almost open up and spill every bad deed that I have done.. but I don't.

"Of course I have, I am so glad that Rose was there, I mean I don't know what I would do without her, she was so helpful" I say, because there is no doubt in my mind that Edward will be telling Jasper anything and everything that I have said about Rosalie.

"I'm glad to hear that Isabella, I just hope that you are not lying to me" he says as he pulls up the driveway and I feel a sharp stab of guilt at his words.. I was lying to him, but if he just allowed me to live like a normal teenager then I wouldn't have too… well at least not as much anyway!

I sit patiently as Edward climbs out, waiting for him to come and open the door for me, just like he taught me to, he walks around and pulls it open, reaching in and grabbing my hand to help me out, I smile as I slip my little hand into his bigger one and then proceed to step out and head up to the house, my hand still in Edwards.

"Come on, let's get you fed.. I got a special treat for you tonight!"

* * *

_**Ohhh… what do you think Bella's 'treat' will be?**_

_**Do we really think Edward would forget that Bella disobeyed a rule? I doubt it =)**_

_**Review please.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Add me on Facebook: Hannah snuggleswithsnape **_

_**or the link is on my profile….**_

_**Sorry if It is not good I've just had some Drama in my personal life.. and well I'm single again :/ So this chapter probably will not be that long.. sorry =(**_

_**I had a few different ideas for this chapter but in the end I went with this one so I hope that I have not made a mistake.**_

_**Unfortunately I do not own twilight, I just play with the characters for my own amusement =)**_

_**Review please.**_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"Isabella sweetheart, come up to my study after you have finished" I say as nicely as possible, it was taking everything that I have in me not to just throw her over my lap and spank her until she cries; she certainly deserves it, but I must restrain myself and most importantly I must calm down before I punish her as I do not want to cause her any serious damage.

After what she did today, I am seriously reconsidering allowing her to go to school, the fact that she forgot to call me after just one hour only serves to show her lack of maturity, perhaps a spanking and a stern talking to will suffice for now, however if this behaviour continues the way it is a more serious punishment will be called into order.

I glance up at the sound of a knock on the door. "Come in Isabella" I call out, already knowing that it is her.. for who else could it be?

The door slowly creaks open to reveal my beautiful angel, despite the anger I feel due to her recent behaviour, I cannot help but admire her beauty, and she has a lot of it, with her soft flowing brown curls, her pale flawless skin and her large chocolate brown eyes, she really does look like an angel… but now is not the time to admire her beauty, it is the time to correct her misbehaviour.

I watch as she steps closes the door behind her and begins to slowly approach my desk, as I gesture for her to take the seat that is in front of me.

As soon as she takes her seat, I figure that it is now time to begin my interrogation on her. I need to know whether she genuinely forgot and will tell the truth once I confront her, or whether she will lie to save her ass, either way she is getting a spanking, because I cannot let one of the most fucking important rules slide.

"So what happened at school today?" I ask her off handily and suddenly that angelic face turns to a mixture of worry and guilt.. all this over one phone call? I have a feeling my Isabella is hiding something from me. "Well Isabella?" I continue my voice taking on a slightly angry edge and she looks up at me with that look… She knows that she has been caught.

"I erm nothing Edward?" she stutters out. Lies! They were all lies and I do not know how she has the audacity to stand there and lie to me.

I raise one eyebrow at her "Why have I done something wrong Edward? I swear that I didn't mean too, I know that I shouldn't have but there was so much pressure from Rosalie, I'm sorry." She stammers out, but her answer confused me greatly.

"Rosalie pressured you not to call me Isabella?" I ask and I am shocked to see the relief flash on her face.. she was hiding something from me, something bigger than not calling me. Much fucking bigger.

"Oh erm no sir" she mumbles respectfully and I know now is not the time to think about it, but I bloody love it when my girl calls me sir. "I just forgot, I was so busy that it just slipped my mind" she says, but now I know that she is hiding something from me and that makes my blood boil, but I will find out eventually and we both know it.

"You forgot Isabella?" I question as I feel my voice beginning to raise slowly and unintentionally, "it was one of the most basic rules, I have a good mind to pull you out of that school and teach you myself and I promise you, you will not like way I teach" I rant, watching as the small amount of colour in her face drains and her skin turns a deathly pale, she was terrified. Good.

"Edward it won't happen again, just give me one more chance please, you will see that I won't forget again and…" she begins in a weak and trembling voice, but I raise on hand in the air, cutting her sentence off, and her mouth immediately snaps closed as she looks up at me with her big brown eyes and for a moment I almost give in and let her go, but then I remember the guilty look on her face as I was speaking and my resolve hardens.

"Stand up, drop your jeans and the panties too and bend over my desk" I demand in my cold, hard tone as I turn to look out of the window, granting her just a little privacy to get undressed… not that she deserves it.

All I can hear is the sound of a zip being pulled then some lightly scuffling, thank fucking god she is going along with my demands as I really do not feel like hurting her more than necessary and I know that if she pushed today then I surely would.

"I'm ready" a small voice says from behind me, sighing I turn around to see her sweet little head resting on my desk, I walk around to the other side of the desk, seeing her pale little globes pushed upwards just begging me to reach out and grab them, but punishment first.

"Now Isabella you will receive seven from my hand and three strokes of the belt" I state, if anything I was being too lenient on her. "Understand?" I question her.

"Yes sir" she mumbles.

I nod and accept her short answer. Raising one hand in the air, I bring it down hard on her exposed ass cheeks, watching as they quiver slightly and she cries out… loudly, but I do not give her time to recover, I just bring my hand down on her little butt once again, watching as a small red handprint forms. "Edward please stop…" she whimpers "it hurts so bad" she adds, but I block it out, not wanting to deal with her pathetic cries.

"Isabella you must take your spankings like a good girl" I say as I move to the other cheek, raining two blows down in quick succession. "You have earned them and I am only giving you what you deserve" and I am pretty sure that if I knew what she was hiding I would be fucking livid, otherwise she would confess. My words may be harsh yes, but punishments were not the time for comfort, they were a time for discipline. Raising my hand into the air all that is heard is a 'whoosh' through the air and then a sickening crack as she squeals loudly and jolts forward on the table, not giving her a chance to recover I bring my hand down again just a little harder and that is when she gives in, I hear the soft sobs as her shoulders shake just a little and my heart breaks for her.

"Just one more with my hand" I say as I bring it down once again, landing the final spank on her ass, this time I let my hand linger on those beautiful cheeks, squeezing just a little enjoying the feeling of her warm flesh, blocking out her pain. "If you had just done as you were told you wouldn't have to go through this.. you make me do this" I inform her as I slide my hand up from your ass to her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm sorry Edward, so so sorry" she mumbles over and over again, her voice so broken and weak, I just can't punish her anymore… my girl is just so small and vulnerable, I just cannot hurt her anymore.

"You're forgiven my dear" I state as I reach down, grabbing the panties that are bunched around her ankles and pull them up slowly, hearing her little whimper as they cover her sore ass. Deciding to leave her jeans off, I pick her up turning her around and pulling her close against my chest as she continues to cry loudly against me. "Hush angel" I whisper as I run my hands through her hair "It's all over now."

"I…I thought that I was getting the belt Edward?" she says as she pulls her head back, looking up at me with those beautiful doe eyes.

"Yeah well I have changed my mind, I think that you have learnt your lesson.. what will you be doing tomorrow?" I ask, raising one eyebrow challengingly at her as I move my hand up, brushing away the tears with my thumb.

"Calling you" she says "to check in, I won't forget again" she continues and it just cements the idea in my head that physical punishments worked best.

"Good girl, now give me a kiss and then you will spend the rest of the evening alone in my bedroom" I state firmly, it would be the final part of her punishment and that way at least I know that she will not be getting herself into any more trouble.

She sniffles loudly, her eyes still red and teary before she slowly begins to lean up towards me, her eyes flickering closed as she presses a soft kiss to my lips and I swear that it feels exactly the same as it did on that first day.. ,magic and exciting. Fuck I am turning into such a damn pansy.

But I refuse to participate, it was a selfish act, but one that showed that she needed this more than I did. Pulling back I pat her on her sore ass "of you pop love" I demand, watching the flicker of pain that spreads across her face, but I do not feel the guilt I should.. she deserved to be punished, she had to be aware that I was not kidding around… I never did about her safety.

I see her scurry out of the door and to our bedroom.. it is going to be a long fucking night.

* * *

_**I was going to add a little more in Edwards point of view.. but I wanted to post this before I went to bed… the next chapter will be extra long..**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time and those of you who didn't? Why the hell not.**_

_**Forever isn't always a lifetime has been updated (don't know if any of you are reading that?) but's it up, I'm half way through the next chapter of my girl and once I've updated this I will start on it shouldn't have happened. =)**_

_**Oh anyone god some good story recommendations, I've been looking for something good to read.**_

_**I don't own twilight... although I wish that I did = (**_

_**Review please.**_

_**BPOV**_

* * *

I run back to the room after Edward dismisses me and I swear my ass feels as though it is on fire! If he spanked me that hard for forgetting a tiny little thing like phoning him then god knows what he would do if he found out what I have been up to today. Honestly though, I find myself beginning to feel a little guilty anyway, Edward has put a lot of trust in to me by allowing me to even go to school in the first place, and I'm not repaying him in a very good way! Perhaps I should think about trying to be a good girl for once and with that thought in mind I burst out laughing… I must look like a crazy person, standing in the middle of the bedroom with a red ass and laughing my head off... okay perhaps I am being a little unrealistic, maybe I'm not a good girl, but I can at least try, right? For Edward.

Well that might as well start now, I open up the drawers, pulling out my laptop, the new one that Edward had bought for me, when I think about it he does a lot that he doesn't have to do and yet I never give him anything back. That must make me the most selfish person on this earth; perhaps I deserved that spanking a little bit more than I originally thought that I did.

Pushing away all these negative and depressing thoughts, I lay on the bed... on my stomach of course, I may be feeling guilty, but there is no way I am going to purposefully inflict more pain on myself than necessary. I log into my account, pulling up word and beginning to type out my English essay, it isn't due until next month, but I want to please Edward and I am pretty sure that doing good in school will, then again, perhaps he does not want me too, I mean Edward has not asked me about what career I want or what my plans are after high school and honestly? He has every other part of my life planned out so I reckon that he has already made up his mind. I reckon that he will not want me to work, probably want me to be some perfect little trophy wife, oh I would hate to be one of those women.

I shake my head, pulling myself from my thoughts as I begin to type up my essay on Romeo and Juliet.

I must have been working on it for hours, because by the time I am done, my fingers are all red and sore and beginning to cramp, but I just shake it off, I am used to this, I have always like to be thorough in my work, and essays for school are no exception. I press print and then close my laptop down walking towards the door to go to the printer, which is located in Edward's study and then I remember that I am supposed to stay in my bedroom.

Groaning I stand there in the doorway. "EDWARD" I yell loudly, the study is only down the hall he should be able to hear me.

Yet there is silence for a moment. "What is it Isabella?" he finally shouts back and I have to grin at the frustrated note in his voice... ooh someone's not very happy.

"Can I come out of the room I need to use your printer" I shout back, honestly I just feel ridiculous now, standing in the doorway too afraid to step out and take a couple of steps to his office.

"No, I will bring it to you when I am done" he replies and I frown, but I was bored now. I suppose that is the point of him sending me too my room though as an extra punishment.

"But I need it now" I whine and then I remember that I am supposed to be trying to be good "Please?" I add in that sickly sweet voice, the one that could make him cave to my requests or at the very least placate him.

"No" is the sharp answer that I get so I decide to leave it at that, turning and walking back into the room, I glance around looking for something fun to do, but finding nothing.

Sighing, I walk back to the door, deciding to have some fun with this. "Edward I need a drink" I call down the hallway, hopefully he will let me go and get one, but if he doesn't it would be kind of fun to have Edward running up and down after me, it's a win-win situation really… see it's not my fault that I misbehave .. I just have nothing better to do.

He doesn't say anything, but suddenly he appears on the landing "what do you want?" he asks as he walks towards the top of the stairs, no fuss, no nothing.

"Diet coke please" I say and already I see the unhappy look on his face, Edward doesn't like fizzy drinks, so he doesn't like me drinking them, but he doesn't force me not to… yet.

I smile as he heads downstairs, I didn't mention the fact that I was hungry, I suppose that I will save that for when he gets back to his office.

I wander around the room patiently for a few minutes before he finally reappears with a can of soda, holding it out to me. "Thank you Edward" I say sweetly as I lean up pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

He just nods in acceptance to my thanks and turns towards the door "hey Edward?" I question, I know that I have gotten his attention as I see his back straighten and he pauses in the doorway. "How long do you think you'll be? I'm getting lonely without you" I whisper and hope that's it sounds as seductive as I want it to.

I watch as he shivers "only another hour or so" he replies shortly, no banter or promises he just leaves the room, I pout in disappointment because Edward is being no fun, but I will make him play my game.

I open my coke, taking a long sip before walking towards the door grinning. "Edward I'm kind of hungry can I have something to eat?" I call to him and smirk, this game could be fun.

"No" Pfftt and then he goes and ruins all of my fun.

"But Edward… I'm hungry" I whine, I hear the scraping of a chair and I cannot help but grin, this can only mean thing; I have won again.

He doesn't even look at me, just makes his way downstairs "Chocolate spread on toast" I yell after him as I stand there waiting, I'm not going to sit down again, because of the simple reason it would hurt my ass too much and while I realise I will have to at some point, might as well put it off for as long as possible.

"Ahem" I glance around to see Edward holding out a plate of toast for me, smiling in satisfaction, I reach out and take it.

"Thank you" I say pleasantly.

"Don't mention it" his voice is gruff and I can tell that I am beginning to annoy him now, but at least I wasn't on my own anymore. I watch as he leaves the room once again and I begin to munch on my toast.

"Edward" I yell.

"WHAT ISABELLA, WHAT IS IT NOW" I gulp slightly, okay perhaps I am taking it a little bit too far now, but hey what's the worst that could happened.

"I didn't want chocolate spread I wanted peanut butter" I answer with a smirk.

Once again I hear the scraping of a chair and suddenly he appears in the doorway, I hold out my plate for him, but he shakes his head. Leaning against the door, his tie now open and hanging around his neck as he runs his fingers through that perfect mass of bronze hair.

"You know I haven't got all day Edward" I say while giving him a cheeky smile and that is all it takes, the hand that is resting on the wall pushes away and he storms over to me, grabbing the plate out of my hands, he throws it to the side and it lands on the floor with a loud crack, oh god I hope that I have not made him too angry, I begin tol back away, but he doesn't stop coming for me, those emerald eyes lock onto my own and I find myself unable to look away and I find my self caught up in a battle of wills neither of us wanting to lose.

He reaches out and grabs my shoulders, pushing me back and against the wall, my ass hitting the hard surface causing me to wince and cry out, my eyes flitter down to the ground and he wins, but still I find myself unwilling to break free of his hold.

He leans down, his lips just inches away from my ear, his hot breath hitting my lobe and causing me to shiver in delight. "I think you need a reminder of who is in charge around here" he says and with that he leans in all the way and bites down hard….

* * *

**Alright so I know I said this would be a long chapter, but I decided to split it in two, this was just filler and a build up to the big lemon next chapter hope you enjoyed it!**

**Another question for you EPOV or BPOV next chapter?**

**Review please**

**-Hannah**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is in my profile.**_

_**Oh and I'm excited because I tried my first 'krispy kreme' today, why's that exciting? Because I'm English and we finally got a store!**_

_**Thank you too 'ReviewFreak'11' for all your recommendations, I have been reading through them so that occupied my time, I loved the Trash & Darlin's one and I guess that you will find out if Edward is angry or not now…**_

_**Nearly everyone wanted EPOV (Which I am quite relieved about as I find it easier to write in the male point of view for these situations)**_

_**I don't own twilight but I do like reviews ;)**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are awesome**_

_**Now as promised some nice lemony goodness….**_

* * *

EPOV.

'Edward will you do this?' 'Edward will you do that?' my girl is really beginning to push her luck with me, you would think after I have just given her a serious spanking, she would be good, at least for the next few hours, but no. She is being whiny and demanding and I have a funny feeling that she is doing it on purpose. God knows why she would though, it's not like I have a sign on my back saying 'world's greatest guy' if she keeps this up I will tan her already red ass until it is black and blue.

But when she insisted that she did not want chocolate spread she wanted peanut butter, that really was the final straw for me! Standing up I storm out of my office and down the hallway until I reach our bedroom, standing in the doorway I look over at my girl looking so sweet and innocent, when really she is being a spoilt brat.. I notice the hand that is holding her plate slowly extend, does she really expect that I will make her a new one, she must be out of her fucking mind!

Seriously she has now gone too far, I storm over to her as she just grins at me expectantly, the plate still held out towards me, I bring my hand up and I see the realisation in her eyes, the small flicker of fear, as my hand lands on the plate again, I don't look down but from the loud 'crack' that echo's around the room, I know that I have smashed it.. shame too as it cost me a pretty penny, but it got my point across perfectly.

Isabella's eyes widen in shock and I grin, a large predatory grin that spreads across my face slowly, I probably look manic at this point, but I cannot find it within myself to give a damn about how much I am scaring her, I would not ever intentionally cause her any serious harm, I just believe that she needs to know that she is not the one calling the shots around here.. I am.

My arms fly out, grabbing onto her little shoulders tightly as I begin to push her backwards, moving forwards myself as I neatly step over the shattered plate. I push her until her back hits the hard wall, I hear her cry out and a small amount of guilt enters as I remember how sore and tender her ass must be… her smooth perfect ass. I quickly push away all those thoughts though, because she deserves this, she has brought it all upon herself.

I lean in, my strong frame pressing right against her own, letting her know how easily I can overpower her if she dares to try anything.. however I am pretty sure that she will not, despite her actions she knows her place in this household.. in this relationship.

I move down towards her ear, my lips hovering just above "I think you need a reminder of who is in charge around here" I whisper softly as I part my lips and bring my teeth down on her lobe hard my teeth scraping across the tender flesh as I hear my girls whimpers and whines… I bit too hard for it to be pleasurable, so I know that they cannot be ones of joy, they have to be cries of pain.

"I.. Edward" she stammers and I release my hold on her lobe, glancing down and taking in the sharp teeth marks I had made in her pale skin.

I turn my head so that my face is in line with her own, my nose pressed against hers as my eyes stare right into her beautiful chocolate ones. "See you need to remember who you belong to" I say as my hands come to rest on the bottom of her shirt, slowly pulling it up, my fingertips trailing over her soft pale skin, the very same skin that will bear the marks of our love making soon enough.. perhaps not today, but soon, I pull it up further and over her head until she is standing in just a bra and her pretty panties, by now my lust far outweighs any anger I have for her. "Take your bra and panties off and go lay on the bed for me" I command in my strictest voice, I see the flicker of fear on her face, but she complies with my request and slips past me, which is good as I know she is beginning to trust me.

I turn sharply on the heel of my foot so that I can watch her and make sure that she carries all of my instructions out properly, I watch her hips sway as she walks over to the bed, her fingers reaching around and fumbling with the back of her bra strap, if I was not so turned on I would probably find her apparent nervousness cute or endearing, but right now I just find it frustrating, I want to see all of her body. However, I manage to restrain myself from snapping at her, for I do not wish to scare her away, I need to show her that I will not hurt her as long as she is being respectful and right now she is carrying through one of my orders.. she is being good.

Finally, the clasp pops free and falls I see it slide down and onto the floor, but I can't get a good look at her tits, because she is faced away from me.. but I just need patience I will be able to see soon enough… but try telling that to my dick, that is currently trying to poke a hole through my boxers and get out.. but I won't be getting naked tonight, at least not with Bella, this is all about her submission and my domination.

My hand moves down, discreetly adjusting my member in my boxers so that I will not startle of frighten Isabella. I watch as she slides her hands down her stomach until they are resting on her hips and then they slip inside of her panties, dragging them down her shapely legs, revealing her poor battered ass to me, she will probably need some form of cream on that.. which I will apply before she goes to bed, I wouldn't want her blistering.

My eyes widen as she bends down just a few feet in front of me, her small puckered asshole now on display, oh how I would enjoy slamming my thick meat into that tight little thing.. and I am sure in the future she will allow me the pleasure. I groan loudly imagining her tight little hole squeezing my thick cock almost painfully.. I have always enjoyed taking a women's back entrance.. though perhaps I will save Isabella's for when she is being punished! My gaze then drops to her dripping gash that I know will also be mine soon enough.. but I will not take her until she is ready AND then something clicks in my brain; Isabella is turned on by this.

She stands slowly, throwing her panties onto the bedside table and if I didn't know better I would say that she was reluctant to show off her body to me, but I do know better, I know that she is desperate for my attention. "Hurry up Isabella, I don't have all day" I bark out at her, mimicking her words from earlier on, whether she realises this or not it certainly gets her cute little butt into motion as she clambers up onto the bed and lays back, her arms by her side, showing off her perfect breasts, they were small, probably a handful but they were perfectly shaped, round and topped with a small pink nipple, but her legs were closed and that will simply not do!

I walk slowly but purposefully over to the bed, feeling Bella's eyes on me the entire time, I can tell that she is watching carefully trying to anticipate what my next move will be.. I am sure that she still thinks this is going to be a punishment, when it is not… well not really.

I get up onto the bed resting on my knees at the foot of it, my hands grasping each of her ankles as I slowly spread her legs and there I see if, her pink pussy spread out for my eyes and my eyes only. I long to burry my face in there and eat her out until she cums.. hard, but she is not ready for that so I contend myself with just staring and imagining what it would be like.. and then I notice the small splattering of curly brown pubic hair.. that will have to go. Perhaps I will do that for her at some point… as my dad used to say if you want something done right, do it yourself, I just doubt that he was thinking of this type of situation, I let out a soft chuckle at the very thought.

"You see Isabella everything you have belongs to me from your toes…" my hands glide to the tips of her toes to her hair "to the hair that rests on the top of your head… your heart body and soul belongs to me." I watch as she gulps.

"Do you understand Isabella?" I question to which she dutifully nods, but that is not enough for me. "See I don't think you do, so we are going to have a little test, you always were so very good at tests my love" I say with a smirk, really it was just an excuse for me to touch and caress her, but it would be good for both of us if she could admit it out loud.

My hands slide down to her boobs, cupping them in my hands, and it felt like heaven to have something so warm and soft in my hands, I never want to let go. I was right… they were just less than a handful, but I do have very large hands. "Who do these belong to?" I ask

I watch her mouth open and close as she struggles to answer my very simple question, so I help her along, squeezing her breasts tightly and almost harshly in my hands, but to my surprise she just lets out a soft moan pleasure written across her face. "Y..you" she finally manages to stutter out but that was not good enough for me.

"I own what Isabella?" I question, I need to hear her admit it to both herself and me.

"My breasts."

I groan she certainly was not making this easy on herself. " Now put it all together." I order as my hands continue to fondle her chest, big fingers squishing in out of tender flesh.

"Oh.. you own my breasts Edward" she whispers softly, a tinge of pink staining those beautiful cheeks. My hand moves up her chin, cupping it one hand, forcing her to look up at me "never be ashamed Isabella it is perfectly natural.. and know that as long as you love and respect me I will also take care of you" I say with a grin and I can see the tears of joy in her eyes.

"Now do you understand?"

"Yes Sir.."

Wait sir? Did she just call me sir?

* * *

**Did I say big lemon.. whoops, perhaps I exaggerated just a little bit, however I think I am quite pleased with this chapter…. But more importantly what do you think of it?**

**Who wants Isabella to call Edward sir (at least in the bedroom) who wants her to continue with Edward and who wants something entirely different.. let me know people.**

**Review please?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Facebook: Hannah snuggleswithsnape**

**Or the link is in my profile**

**Okay so first of all i apologize for the delay and all future delays as i am currently using my on screen keyboard to write and it is actually quite hard lol, so please have some patience with me.. thanks.**

**I do not own twilight but review anyway please.**

* * *

EPOV

Sir? Seriously do i look like a fucking sir? No i didn't think so, so what the hell gave her the right to call me sir... she has shown me nothing but disrespect and then a word like that comes out of her mouth.

I can feel the anger rising up in my body and i know that i need to get out of here before i lose my temper completely and yell at her, because she will not like the outcome of that, I have half a mind to throw her over my lap and spank her cute little asks until she is howling in pain.

But i know that would not be fair on Isabella as she probably has no idea that she has done anything wrong and if I am honest; I don't suppose that she has. "Get out!" I manage to grind out through gritted teeth as I glare down at her for a minute before standing up and getting off of the bed, walking towards the window and looking out at the view, shaking my head as I try to clear some of the fury i am feeling.

"But Edward.." I hear her begin from behind me.

"Isabella I suggest that you leave now" I snap, cutting her sentence off completely, not giving her the chance to make up some sort of an excuse, i do not mean to be so harsh, but i know myself and i know my temper, if she stays it will not benefit her and it will not benefit me in the long run and it would definitely mean well for our relationship.

I hear the scurrying of feet and I take that as a sign that she has taken my advice and left the room, I turn around and slam my hand into the dresser, watching as the glass bottles of aftershave and products fall off of the floor and down onto the floor, watching as they shatter into a million pieces, the dull throbbing in my hand the only evidence that it was me who caused all of this mess.

Fuck this is exactly why I needed her to go because I had to take my anger out on something and if she stayed here I would take it out on her butt.

I groan loudly and throw myself back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling as I think over everything that has just happened between the two of us.

I don't even know why I kicked my girl out of the room, I mean it's not like i did not like it... because i do, in fact the very use of that word coming from those beautiful lips sent a shiver through my body and went straight down to my dick, but perhaps it was because I did not and still do not know if she meant it or if she was just telling me what i wanted to hear.

I am not an idiot and I know that Bella has been playing me; she thinks that she is sly and crafty, but I can tell... I was a teenager once after all. I realise that she wants some freedom but that is something that I cannot give her, I must keep my Bella safe, she does not realise how cold and harsh the world is today and all I want is to shelter her from that, but she refuses to allow me to do it, so I have to take drastic actions and set strict rules and punishments.

I run my hand through my thick mass of hair as I try my best to get my head straight and think it over... finally I come to the conclusion that i have been searching for, I know what I want; I enjoyed Bella calling me sir, but I do not want her to do it until she means it.

Maybe I will even take it a step further and have her call me 'master' oh i think that I would like to hear her utter those words, mind you I would probably jizz my pants if she did, not that it would be a bad thing, I'd just have her get down onto her knees and lick it all up like a good girl.

Damn I can feel my big cock begin to press against the confinement of my boxers, he obviously wants to come out and play and I need a release, going to Bella is obviously out of the question now, so I suppose that i will just have to do it the old fashioned way and get myself off.

Quickly I unbutton my pants and pull them down my legs kicking them off and across the room, my pants are soon followed by my black silk boxers, until my semi erect cock is pointing up towards the ceiling, i do not even bother to take my shirt of, my hand flying down and wrapping around the base of my cock.

It had been a while since I have had to do this, usually I would just find some girl, fuck there warm little hole and for the past couple of years I would just pretend that it was Bella, now of course I cannot do that without betraying my girlfriend so I will have to resort to teenager methods and have a wank.

I reach over grabbing the lube off of the counter and take my hand off of my erection, undoing the cap I squirt some in the palm of my hand and move it back down, wrapping it around again and beginning to move my hand up and down slowly, if felt okay... but it just wasn't what I needed.

I close my eyes, imagining that it is Bella's hand there, her hand running up and down getting faster now as she looks up at me with those big brown eyes a small smile on her face, showing me how just how much she wants to please her man "Oh Bella" I yell as my seed erupts from the tip of my cock and all over my stomach.

Although the thought of Bella had gotten me off and pushed me over the edge, I do not get the satisfaction that I usually feel after an orgasm.. in fact i feel kind of empty.. and I just want Bella in my arms once more.

* * *

BPOV

I lay on my bed for the rest of the night, tears dripping from my eyes, I had really put myself out there with Edward and yes I was telling him exactly what he wanted to hear, but that is only because I want to make him happy and I know that if I am myself he will not be as happy. I pull the covers up around my shoulders, snuggling down as I try to fall asleep, but I cannot quite manage it, i miss the bed that i share with Edward, but he's mad at me so It's not like I can go in there.

My eyes close as I suddenly feel the bed dip before a pair of arms slip around my waist, pulling my back against his strong chest, I smile happily "Edward?" I ask quietly, unable to keep the grin off of my face as I tilt my head up to look at him.

"Shhh Isabella, just sleep" he scolds lightly, but I am not having that, at least not this time.

"No we need to talk about what happened between us Edward! I'm sorry that I called you sir, I just wasn't thinking and..." I feel him grab the side of my face and pull my face around towards him, before his lips are suddenly crashing against my own and this time I find that I am unable to resist so I give in, my body yielding to him as I kiss him back harder and deeper, my tongue slipping out of my mouth and pressing against his firmly closed lips, trying to gain access to his mouth, but he is not having it at all.

"Just don't call me sir again until you are ready for the consequences" he mumbles, causing my face to scrunch up in confusion as I glance up at him and raise my eyebrow slightly.

"What the hell does that mean?" I ask.

"Watch your tone" he snaps as he pats my already sore ass causing me to wince slightly "although I do apologize for yelling at you earlier on, I shouldn't have done that, but I need you to stop trying to win me over with your lies and sweet talk" he mumbles and I continue to nod because I suppose that I have been doing that just a little too much "you will know when you're ready at the time" he adds, but I still have no idea what he means, but I shrug it off.

"I love you Edward" I whisper as I cuddle up to him.

"Love you more than my own life" is the last thing that I hear before falling into a deep and comfortable slumber.

* * *

**Review please?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Facebook: Hannah SnuggleswithSnape**

**Or the link is on my profile.**

**I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to update.. but I should be getting back to a regular schedule.**

**As soon as this story is finished, I have an idea that I want to start working on.. so I'm going to ask you guys what you would think of it.**

**So I was watching the music video 'I love the way you lie' and I was thinking that would make a great story.. so I'm thinking of writing one..**

**It will either be EdwardXBella**

**Or JamesXBella **

**Or PeterXBella**

**Because all though I really want to do a Jasper and Bella fic, he is much to calm for me to consider him.. so let me know what you think, would you read it. Any other pairing suggestions are welcome.**

**I don't own Twilight but Review anyway ;)**

* * *

BPOV

Two weeks… it has been two whole weeks since I have started my new high school and I have to admit that I am liking it a lot more than I first thought that I would. Mainly though that is down to Rose, she has brought me out of my shell, I have friends, people like me, even envy me and the best part? Edward has no idea about any of this, if he did, I am sure that he would blister my ass and then pull me out of the school before it had healed.

"Bella hurry up" Rose says as she knocks on the stall of the bathroom as impatient as ever. I roll my eyes as I stuff the clothes I put on this morning into my school bag and emerge from the stall wearing a pair of tight black ripped jeans a tight black vest top that is a little bit low cut. "Whoa looking hot B" Rose says as she leans against the sink in a similar outfit.

I grin over at her "right back at you" I say as I walk to the mirrors checking my hair and heavily applied makeup, I felt so much more confident when I was dressed like this.

"Stop primping or we'll be late to class" she says causing me to laugh and scoff at the same time.

"Since when did you care about being late?"

She doesn't say anything, she instead chooses to roll her eyes at me and grab my arm, dragging me out of the bathroom "hey this is assault." I protest loudly, causing quite a few students to turn and look at us as she pulls me through the crowded hallways and towards our next class.

"Quit your whining or I really will assault you" she threatens without even missing a beat and I can't help it; I crack up laughing, she can be so funny without even intending to be.

Finally, we arrive at our English class and to my surprise we are the first ones there, Rose lets go of my arm as she walks down the rows of tables, until we reach the back. She takes her seat and I take the one right next to her. "So are you going to that party this weekend?" she questions me and I look at her… seriously she must of lost her bleeding mind! Edward would never agree to that. She must have seen the look on her face because she is quick to reassure me "don't worry about the men, we'll come up with an excuse, maybe we could ask to see a movie or something?" she suggests, but I am still sceptical.

"I'm not sure that will work" I say with a small shrug, Edward will probably want to come with, in fact I know that he will want to. "I won't be allowed to go on my own." I mutter, just as the class begins to file in to the room, Rose just gives me one of her scathing looks, before turning her attention to the front and the room and towards the teacher who has just walked in, even though I know she doesn't give a damn about English.. unlike me.

"Today class we are going to dissect the famous poem…" I feel Rose tapping my shoulder and diverting my attention from the subject to her.

She slips a note into my hand, opening it I see her delicate writing.

_I have the perfect excuse.._

What kind of excuse could she have that would get us out of it..

_What_

_The poetry recital in town, Jasper would never come with me._

I have to admit that she does have a point.

_Neither would Edward_

_So its settled we're going to the poetry recital._

I smile a little bit as I have never really been to a proper party and this should be an experience! I take the piece of paper folding it up and slipping it inside of my bag before we can get caught. The rest of the morning passes in a blur and before I know where I am it is lunchtime.

"Want to go off of campus?" Rose asks me.

"Of course I do… I could really go for a burger now" I reply as I scan around the hallways, noticing a group of our friends waving us over.

I take a step towards them, but I feel Rosalie's hand on my own, pulling me back "No fucking way" she says simply "just pretend that we didn't see them" she adds as she lets go off my arm. I of course comply with her wishes simply because I had no desire to eat with them either, all of yesterday they were discussing which guy they were going to hook up with, seriously I have to wonder where all of their respect for their bodies is… oh Jesus Christ I sound like Edward.

"What you thinking about B?" Rosalie asks causing me to smirk.

"How much I need to go to the party" I say simply.

She seems to get what I mean though as she nods "I know Jasper is suffocating me at home."

I sigh as we walk down the street, thankfully things between me and Edward were looking up, I haven't been in trouble for over a week now. "What happened Rose?" I ask gently as I slip my arm through hers.

She leans in closer towards me "he has a lot going on with work at the minute, meaning that he has a short temper, every time I open my mouth I get in trouble.. I tried avoiding him, but now he makes me sit in the office with him." She says, sounding sad. I really had nothing to compare it with as I have not been with Edward long enough for that to happen so I cannot sympathise fully with her.

"Aww Rosie" I say affectionately as I lean in closer to her "have you tried talking to him about it?" I ask her.

She shakes her head slowly "we don't talk about stuff like that" she whispers for once she sounded so vulnerable. "We only talk about what Jasper wants to talk about" she mumbles, now that actually does sound so much more familiar.

She suddenly brightens up "Let's not talk about it right now though" she commands lightly as we walk in to Mcdonald's. We walk up to the counter and order her food, Rose orders a chicken salad with a diet coke while I go for a bacon double cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake.

I watch Rose as we wait for our food to be ready, it was so obvious that she was still upset, but I wouldn't push her at least not yet, because I know that I don't want to talk about mine and Edwards relationship either. Once we have our food we walk upstairs taking a seat at one of the tables.

"So how about we blow of school and go shopping for party dresses" Rose asks as she stabs the salad with her fork.

I hesitate slightly as I unwrap my burger, chances are that the school would call Edward and then I would have to explain why I skipped. "I dunno Rose…." I say my voice shaking slightly as I take a big bite of my burger. "Me and Edward have been getting on really good and I don't want to ruin that" I add once I have swallowed the delicious sandwich.

"Come on B, we need to have new dresses or there is no way we can go to that party." Okay so perhaps she has a point.

"And I suppose we won't have any other time to go and get it" I say slyly, seeing the grin spread across Roses' face, probably because she knows that I have already given in.

"Of course so really we aren't doing anything wrong" she replies, obviously trying to ease me into it and I have to admit that it is working. "And I already saw the perfect dress for you, black and lace, because black suits your skin tone."

I blush as I hear the compliment "let me guess, yours is going to be red?" I ask with a small laugh, but it was Rose's colour of choice and she looked damn good in it.

She just laughs and nods her head at me, taking a couple more bites of her salad while I sip on my milkshake, "you ready to go?" I ask as I stand up seeing that she has finally finished.

"sure thing."

The walk to the shops in uneventful, and finally we reach a row of shops. "That one" Rose says as she drags me inside of the boutique, "I saw this dress ages ago and I know that it would fit you just perfectly.

And as soon as I see it, I swear that I am in love, Rose is right; the dress it perfect for me and thankfully it is not too revealing but it was not modest like Edward would like.

We spend the next couple of hours shopping and Rose picks out a dress that I cannot help but think is a little too slutty.. of course I do not comment on that but seriously it looks like underwear.

"Come on B.. one more store" she whines as she drags my aching feet to the edge of the almost deserted street.

"Oh fine" I give in as I walk with her.

"Fuck" Rose whispers, I glance up at her, seeing that her face is now a pale white colour.

"That's Jaspers truck" she whispers, causing me to look ahead, seeing a truck parked up, the door opens and a men gets out… that was definitely Jasper.

"Maybe he hasn't seen us" I whisper as I grab her hand pulling her down the alleyway and we both suddenly break into a sprint.. Because if Jasper saw then Edward would know about it.

* * *

**Oh… I am actually looking forward to writing the next chapter now.. what do you all think? Should Jasper have seen or not.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**

**Or the link is on my profile**

**Because you all got me over one thousand reviews, I decided to update quickly, so I spent an entire evening writing out this chapter.**

**And btw I'm thinking Bella and James for my new story, I've already started the first chapter.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh my god, Oh my god" Rose screeches over and over again as I drag her into the public bathrooms once we have reached the end of the road "he's going to fucking kill me.. he's going to.." I raise my right hand and slap her across the face as hard as I can, just like I have seen in the movies.

My hand stings as I pull it down to my side, thankfully it shuts Rose up, but she is now staring at me in what I can only assume is a state of shock. Her hand suddenly flies up to her cheek which is now a soft shade of pink. "You just hit me" she says as her shock now turns to a sort of glare.

"No Rosie this is the part where you are supposed to thank me for pulling you from your rambling" I say with a role of my eyes, honestly has she not seen any of the movies?

"Don't slap me again" she growls out as she rubs her cheek in frustration, ungrateful cow.

"Whatever Rose" I say, knowing that I have to take charge in this situation, I close the bathroom door behind us, bolting it.

"He might not have even seen us" I say calmly even though I had a feeling that he had "and even if he did he may not have recognized us. Just take your make up and put your clothes on we need to get back to school." I say firmly.

She seems to have snapped out of whatever mood she was in as she instantly produces some baby wipes from her bag, which we both use to scrub the makeup off, but the hardest to get off for me was my thickly applied eyeliner, but after much struggling I manage to do it.

We redress in silence, putting on the drab clothes that our boyfriends approved for us, and as I look in the mirror, I frown, I missed my bad ass look.

"Bella…" Rose says and as I turn to face her, I am surprised to find tears in her eyes.. "I don't want to leave school, or you, you've become like a sister to me in such a short time" she says and that only brings back my thoughts of Alice, I haven't seen her in such a long time, but now is not the time for such thoughts.

"Aww Rosie you are like a sister to me too" I say with a small smile on my face, rushing forwards and flinging my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

I feel her arms tighten around me for just a brief moment, before she stiffens and pulls away "okay enough of this soppy stuff if we don't get back to school in the next half an hour we will be so busted" she exclaims although really I know that she just doesn't want to show her emotions too much, which I suppose is perfectly understandable.

So I give in simply choosing not to comment "come on lets go" I say as I stuff my clothes and the new outfit into my bag, wondering how we will get them into the locker before the men pick us up.

We exit the toilet's; Rose peaking her head out of the door to make sure the coast was clear before leave and begin the short but silent walk back to the school.

Finally, we arrive just across the street, thankfully no cars or people are outside, meaning that we can sneak silently back into the school without noticing, we practically run up the stairs and towards the door, gripping it tightly and flinging it open, we step inside and all I can feel in great relief, Jasper would have no proof that it was us… hopefully.

"Miss…" a voice shouts, spinning around I see Mr Decker coming towards us.. oh god I have only been here a couple of weeks and even I know this guy is a complete tool.

"Yes sir" Rosalie replies in what I assume must be her 'sweet voice' so I too put on my innocent face, trying to look as though we hadn't been doing anything wrong.

"Where have you two been, you are aware that your lunch break ended two hours ago, are you not?" he questions.

"…." I open my mouth as if to speak, but suddenly my throat is all dry… I never was good when I was put on the spot.

Rosalie puts her hand on my arm, pulling me closer to her side "What Bella means to say is that she wasn't feeling two well" Rosalie begins "she's a little embarrassed really…" her voice drops to a whisper "you see it's her time of the month."

My mouth nearly falls open in shock as my cheeks turn a light shade of red, why would she say that. My question is answered when I look up at Mr Decker who is also blushing… ah so that's why.

"Yes well I.. well" he stammers out and even despite my embarrassment I have to repress my giggles. "Very well.. next time inform the school nurse" he says finally pulling himself together.

"Thank you sir" I say and he gives us a small nod, before turning around and walking back down the long hallway.

As soon as he is out of site, I glance up at Rosalie, who is looking at me and we both burst into giggles "did you see his face?" she gasps out which just causes me to laugh harder as I remember.

Suddenly I sober up as I remember that I am going to have to see him every day "why would you tell him it was my time of the month?" I demand "if you were going to use that excuse then you could have said that it was you that was on your period" I huff.

"No that would just be embarrassing" she says as she begins to walk away from me, causing me to gape in shock after her. That was the damn point! "Text you tonight" she calls over her shoulder.

I sigh as I walk to my locker and arrive just as the bell for the end of class rings. I'm not actually that mad at Rose, I guess that I am just embarrassed.

I fling my locker open, opening my bag and stuffing all my clothes into there… I had to Edward sometimes checked my bag too see what homework I had.. or if there was anything in there that shouldn't be.

I slam my locker shut and begin to walk down the corridor, to a chorus of 'bye Bella's' and 'see you tomorrow's' I just smile, feeling a little plain in the clothes, but they all knew my excuse.. I just told them that my parents were strict.. I didn't tell anyone that I lived with my step brother, because then I would be acknowledging him as family and I couldn't do that.

I just wave as I pass and walk outside, seeing Edward parked on the street, there actually weren't that many cars as not many people still got picked up. I walk over slowly, my heart pounding loudly in my chest, hoping that Edward didn't know and more importantly Jasper didn't know.

"Hey" I say as I open the car door and climb inside, avoiding looking at him.

He doesn't say a word, which is surprising because usually I get a warm greeting and a kiss, perhaps he does know. I fasten my seatbelt as Edward drives away fast, I sneak a peek at him, seeing his hands gripping hold of the steering wheel tightly while he glares out of the front window.. well he is mad about what I do not know.

"So how was school today" he asks me tightly.

Well that was an unexpected question. "It was okay I suppose.. nothing too exciting happened." I suddenly have the very sick feeling that he is playing a game with me right now.

"Good, what about this afternoon? What lessons did you have?" he barks out at me and I do not miss the emphasis he puts on 'afternoon' if he didn't know he suspected.

"Edward the same lessons that I have every Monday afternoon, double chemistry" I say easily "what's this all about, you're being really weird" I say as I turn to look at him fully, I notice the way that his jaw twitches.

"And you wore those clothes all day?" he asks me, never once looking my way as he concentrates on the road.

"Yes Edward…" I say with a small whine "seriously what would you expect me to change into?" I ask.

"I was just checking, but watch your tone with me young lady" he snaps at me, causing me to shrink back into the seat.. apparently he didn't know what had happened today.

I allow a small smile to spread over my face in victory, but he didn't seem to be in a very good mood and I have the sinking feeling that he is suspicious, but perhaps I am just being paranoid.

**"Sorry" I say, just as I hear my phone buzz in my bag, grabbing it out, I flip my cell open to reveal a message from Rosalie.**

**_Jasper said that I can go.. ask Edward_**

**I know immediately of course that she is referring to the party.. or the 'poetry recital'**

**_I'll ask him later, now is not a good time._**

**I shoot back as I think about how Edward would react while he is in this kind of mood.**

**"So how was your day?" I ask him quietly.**

**"Crappy, I've got tons of paperwork to do, calls to make and then I get a call from Jasper to say that he thought that he saw you in town, I'm stressed out Isabella" he says, barely taking a breath in between the words as he rants.**

**I move my hand over, slipping it onto Edward's thigh squeezing softly in what I hope is a reassuring way "I wasn't in town, I was in school all day just like I should be" I tell him, although I felt really guilty about the fact that I was lying to him.**

**"I believe you sweetheart" he says tiredly as he moves his hand down, resting it on top of my own, "but if you are lying; remember.. I will find out" he adds, his voice hard and stern as he pulls into the driveway.**

**"I know Edward" I say although I am hoping that he doesn't. I pull my hand back, sitting patiently as I wait for him to come around and open my door.**

**He walks around and opens it for me, his hand reaching in and I grasp it tightly with my own, stepping out of the car and moving to his side.**

**He didn't want to be around me, I could tell. "I'm going to go get started on dinner" I say as I walk up to the house, opening the door and heading over to the kitchen.**

**He didn't want to be around me, I could tell. "I'm going to go get started on dinner" I say as I walk up to the house, opening the door and heading over to the kitchen.**

**I have outdone myself with this meal, chicken wrapped in bacon, mashed potatoes, greenbeans and homemade bread.**

**"Edward" I call out once I have laid it all out on the table, a nice tall glass of beer for him and coke for me.**

**I don't get a reply, but just a few short minutes later I hear heavy footsteps as he comes and sits down opposite me, not saying a single word.. oh yes he isn't in a good mood still.**

**He says nothing as he takes a swig of his beer. "So I have a favour to ask.. me and Rose want to go to the poetry recital this weekend, is that okay?" I ask as I struggle to keep my voice as normal as possible.**

**"No" is all he says causing my eyes to widen in shock.**

**"Why not?" **

**"Because I said so that's why" he retorts gruffly as he shoves some bread into his mouth. **

**I say nothing as I get up and leave the table, ignoring my asshole of a boyfriend.**

* * *

**Ha.. done =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape_**

**_Or the link is on my profile ;) _**

**_I have been informed that the age of consent in Chicago is seventeen so I will probably wait until then before I have Bella lose her virginity.. simply because If I didn't then I know I would be far too tempted to bring up legal complications in later chapters (and I really don't want to do that)_**

**_I have an Emmett and Rosalie one shot up.. check it out if you want it's called 'you're a bitch but I love you anyway'_**

**_I do not own twilight but I am hoping that you will all review anyway._**

* * *

**_BPOV_**

It took me a long while, a lot of begging and even a couple of spankings but finally I managed to get Edward to agree to let me go to the party.. okay well no he agreed to let me go to the poetry recital providing that I was dropped off and picked up and it was agreed that Jasper would take both me and Rose and pick us up at eleven when it finished.

"Sure that you don't just want to stay here with me?" Edward asks as he snakes his arms around my waist causing me to squeal loudly as he pulls me back against his strong chest and I have to admit the idea did tempt me, but I had to go to the party tonight… according to Rosalie our 'social status depends on it'

"Edward…" I whine playfully as my hands move down to rest over his as he rubs small circles on my stomach "as soon as I get back, there will be plenty of time for us to stay together" I say as I flash him a small smile, tilting my head back I am surprised to find a slightly stony expression on his face; letting me know that even though he was allowing this, he wasn't happy about it at all, which only added to the guilt that I was already feeling.

"Yes you will" he whispers firmly in my ear as he presses a soft kiss to my neck and snuggles against me "and you will make it up to me going and leaving me here alone" he says but I can tell that he is just teasing me.. at least I hope that is all that he is doing, yet I never know with Edward.

I laugh as I lean up and press a kiss to his stubbly chin, the short hairs of his beard scratching my skin and causing me to squirm slightly, but if I was being truthful I enjoyed it, it made me feel like I was in the arms of a man.. my man. "Anything you want Edward" I say honestly as I place another kiss on the underside of his chin.

"I'll hold you to that little girl" he says as he squeezes my stomach tighter with his strong arms as I try not to laugh, getting sick of sounding like a giggling schoolgirl and I was surprised that Edward was not.

"Beep Beep" I hear the honking of a truck and realise that it is Jasper and Rosalie outside waiting for me.

"I gotta go Edward" I say as I try to pull away from his tight embrace, but he seems to be struggling to allow me to go. "Edward you have to get off of me" I add with a roll of my eyes as I try to play it off, but really I am worrying that he will change his mind and not let me go.

"Fine, I will walk you to the truck" he says firmly as he lets go and grabs my coat off of the banister and holds it out, helping me into it and then beginning to do up the buttons. "Do you remember the rules?" he asks me, cocking an eyebrow as he does the last button.

"No drinking, no smoking, no talking to boys and absolutely no leaving the coffee shop.. I remember them Edward" I tell him and I just felt guilty because I knew that I would be doing pretty much all of these tonight.

"Good girl" he rewards me as he straightens up and then bends down pressing a soft kiss to my forehead, before taking a hold of my hand and leading me out to the door and out to the truck.

I see Jasper and Rosalie sitting in the front of the truck, Rosalie smiles as soon as she sees me, signalling to a large bag on her lap and I know that has both of our party clothes in.

"Hey man" Edward says just as soon as Jasper rolls the window down "thanks for taking Isabella tonight.. I owe you one" god he has a way of making me feel like I am cattle.

"I'm right here Edward" I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Watch your tongue" he snaps right back at me without a second thought and pinches my side gently as a warning, which of course causes me to huff and roll my eyes at him.

Jasper smiles knowingly at the both of us "that's okay it's no problem, I'll have her back by half eleven at the latest" he says in that cute little accent and I suddenly realise just how Rosalie fell for him.

"Alright" Edward turns towards me and moves his head down ever so slowly, while staring at my lips, which causes me to smile as I realise that he is going to kiss me. Edward wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me up against his chest as he lands his lips upon my own, kissing me hard. I melt against him as his tongue flicks out against my lips, I begin to part them and just then he pulls back away from me. "Goodbye Isabella" he says simply as he ushers me into the door that he somehow managed to open without me even noticing.

"I'll see you soon" I whisper quietly as I climb inside of the truck and he closes the door behind of me and once again I feel that pang of guilt deep in the pit of my stomach, yet I still choose to ignore it instead of doing the right thing.

"Isabella It's nice to see you again" Jasper says as he pulls out of our driveway.

"Nice to see you too Jasper and call me Bella" I say simply, though if he is anything like Edward I have a feeling that he will not really care what I ask him to do.

"Sure thing darlin'" he says off handily and once again I find myself swooning over this guy's accent, if I wasn't already with Edward then I think I would be making my move on him.

"Hey Rose"

"Hi B"

And after those delightful greetings we all fall into silence for a short while as we drive down the streets towards the centre of town. Finally, Jasper pulls up outside of the coffee shop. "So Rosalie do you remember what I said to you?" he asks and god damn it he sounds exactly like Edward.

I see Rose wince slightly so I try not to look, knowing how embarrassed I would feel. "Yes sir" she mutters under her breath.

"That's my good girl" Jasper praises her as he leans over and presses a soft kiss to his lips and that is when I have had enough and open the car door. "Goodbye Bella" Jasper calls just before I close the door behind me, I wince as I turn around and flash him a little wave as Rosalie steps out of the truck.

I just smirk at her "do not say a word" she says menacingly, which of course causes me to burst into laughter as we walk through the door to the coffee shop and head straight to the bathrooms.

"So do you have our clothes" I demand as Rosalie locks the bathroom door behind us.

"Yep" she says as she reaches into her bag and pulls out the short black dress that I bought a few days ago.. and I have a feeling that if Edward saw me in this, he wouldn't know whether to fuck me or kill me.

I turn away from Rosalie as I strip down and pull on my dress along with the ridiculously high heels she had forced me to put on… though god knows why I agreed to it, because I will just fall in them. I spin around to face Rose and grin as I see her stood there wearing her red dress, "you look good" I tell her honestly.. she looked fucking hot really.

"You look damn sexy too" she says as she pulls a bottle of vodka out of her bag, twisting off the cap and putting it too his lips taking a long swig of it, before she holds it out to me.

"Where the hell did you get this from?" I ask, not waiting for an answer before tipping it to my lips and taking a long drink and then something hits me, a burning feeling stirs in the back of my throat, causing me to gasp and choke out loud.

Rosalie laughs loudly "you will get used to it" she says while I just stare at the bottle in horror. "Fine baby.. " she mocks as she pulls out to bottles full of coke, opening them and pouring half down the sink and filling the rest with the remaining vodka, before throwing the empty bottle in the bin.

She holds one out to me and I just nod in thanks, "cheers" I say as we clink the two plastic bottles together and then we each take a drink. Mine much more timid than hers, but to my surprise it didn't taste as bad as it had on its own, but it still had a kick.

"Mmmm much better" I say with a wink as I open my bag and pull the eyeliner out of my bag and begin to apply it thickly, followed by mascara. Finally I backcomb my hair and spray it with hairspray.

"Ready to go?" I ask as Rosalie put another pin into her hair, before turning to face me and nodding slowly.

"Yep" and with that she links her arm within my own, unlocks the door and begins to lead us throughout the crowded coffee shop and too the back door. I push it open and we enter the back alley, where a figure is stood, puffing on a cigarette; he is the only one there apart from us.

We begin to walk away from him quickly, not wanting to be stuck in an alley with a random stranger "are you going somewhere girls?" a familiar voice asks.

"Oh shit" I hear Rose mutter from beside of me as she breaks the link on my arm and spins around dropping her coke in the process "Jasper…" she breaths, causing me to wince, I had thought that it was him, but I had hoped that it would not be, because he will surely tell Edward.

"Don't you 'Jasper' me Rosalie Hale, just were the hell do you think you are going and what do you think that you are wearing for that matter, you look like a common street walker" Jasper rants out at her, barely making sense, never mind giving her room to answer. He grabs the pop bottle off of me and sniffs it "and you've both being drinking?" he demands before throwing the bottle to the side, it hitting the wall, causing me to pout a little bit.

"We were just…"

"And I don't want to hear any more of your excuses, get in the truck now" he fumes, as I spin around just in time to see Jaspers hand come down on Rosalie's butt, I see her cheeks heat up and my heart goes out to her, luckily Edward has never spanked me in front of others.

"Ouch" she whines at Jasper.

"Oh I'm just getting started, as soon as we get home I will be blistering your ass and then you can have a nice long think about your actions in the corner. Now go" Jasper adds as he raises his hand obviously threatening to spank her again if she doesn't comply.

But that gets Rosalie moving quickly, she begins to walk to the end of the alley, where Jaspers old truck is waiting. I watch as he lets out a deep breath, running one hand through his hair, before finally looking up at me. "You too Isabella, I have a phone call to make" and instantly I know that it is Edward who he is calling.

I am wise enough not to say anything to him as I rush forward to the truck, opening the door and climbing inside of it. Where I see Rosalie in floods of tears. "Are you okay?" I ask her quietly as I scooch forwards on my seat and place one hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm so embarrassed and so sorry B" Rosalie says as she turns her head towards me, the mascara dripping down her face.

"Don't be it was my decision too and you shouldn't be embarrassed, Edward is more than likely to beat my ass when I get home too" I say with a sly grin, causing her to smile at me just a little.

"We're in so much trouble aren't we?" she asks.

I frown and nod "yep" just then Jasper opens the car to the door and I quickly move back and put my seatbelt on as I see the look on his face.

"I've just spoken to Edward and told him about your little adventure tonight.." he says as he looks back at me with such an expression on his face that I cannot help but gulp loudly and look down at the floor.

"And you can quit your crying Rosalie, you know that shit doesn't work with me" he says simply and then he starts to drive.

We remain in complete and utter silence the entire way home, before he pulls into my driveway, the front door opens and out steps a very furious Edward, his hands folded over his chest as he glares at the car. "Do I have to get out?" I squeak out and I swear I see Jasper smile just a little.

"Go" he demands.

So taking a deep breath I step out of the car…

* * *

**What did you guys think of that?**

**I need idea's for Bella's punishment.. let me know in a review or a pm**


	27. Authors note

Hi guys,

I first of all would like to apologize for my lack of updates.. I have been having a hectic time recently.

And now I would like to say that I am taking a few weeks (no more than four) off as I want to work on my personal writing… but then I will be getting back to my regular updating schedule..

I hope you all understand.

_Hannah.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Facebook: Hannah snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or link in my profile.**_

_**So two things**_

_**First of all… I know I said I was taking a break and I still am, but I feel that I owe you guys a new chapter considering how long it has been.**_

_**And second of all this wasn't my original plan BUT I lost all of my work on my old computer including the last chapter of mine :/ so I've had to write it all out again…**_

_**Oh and check out my new twilight story… it's called 'I love the way you lie' and it's Bella and James.**_

_**I do not own twilight but review anyway**_

* * *

BPOV

So taking a deep breath I step out of the car… I dare not even look at Edward as I quietly close the door behind me. Gathering my strength I slowly begin to walk in the general direction of the house, hearing the car pulling out of the driveway behind me, great he's just left me alone with a very furious Edward. But strangely I feel a small pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach, something that I am not used to feeling.. especially when it is with Edward.

Finally, I see his feet and I know that I am right in front of him, plucking up the courage I slowly lift my head from the ground, meeting his stormy eyes. "Edward i…" I begin, wanting to apologize to him, needing to apologize for what I have done.

"Just don't Isabella" he grinds out to my surprise. "Get in the house and sit your ass on the couch" he adds, his voice rising steadily to an almost yell.

"Yes Edward" I mumble quickly. Oh god I am in so much trouble! I rush forwards past Edward, swerving to the side just in case he decided to slap my butt like he so often does.

I enter through the front door and run inside, briefly thinking about going and locking myself in the bedroom… but deciding against it. I shake my head slowly to get rid of the thought, that was a bad idea and something inside me was screaming that I deserved it.

I stride in to the living room, taking a seat on the couch as I sit back, my bare knee nervously tapping up and down as I sit there and wait for him to come in and deal with me… oh fuck what am I turning into?… am I actually accepting what Edward does to me… I think that maybe I am… I'm so screwed up!

I hear the slamming of the door, before the sound of his heavy footsteps padding across the floor, my heartbeat picking up and stammering loudly with each step and then I feel it.. his presence in the room, I lift my head up slowly to see him, tears glittering in my eyes and slipping out. "I don't even know what to say to you right now." He says slowly.

I am kind of surprised by his actions, why isn't yelling at me? Why isn't he busting my ass for what I have done?

"I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking" it was a weak excuse, because looking back on it and I wouldn't have done any of this, it wasn't worth it.

"You weren't thinking Isabella… I am so disappointed in you." He says, his voice not even rising.. calm and deadly.

That one hurt.. hurt even more than if he was angry or upset. I'd rather he hit me or yelled at me than say he was disappointed.

Still I feel the need to justify my actions to him. "I just want to fit in, I want to be a normal teenager for a while Edward, do what everyone else is doing." I say as I see his jaw clenching a clear sign that I am ticking him off.

"My dear Isabella how can you not understand? You are anything but a normal teenager because you belong to me" he grinds out, my eyes widen at that, but I suppose that it is true, I can never ever be a normal girl with a man like Edward.

"I know" I whisper quietly. "Please tell me what you are thinking?" I ask him, needing to know what is going on in his head, he looks so angry but more than that he looks devastated.

"I can't deal with you right now.. I'm too angry… your punishment will be delivered in the morning" he says "go to bed" with that he points towards the stairs.

I take that as my dismissal and stand up, slowly walking past him.. I pause in front of Edward, turning to face him.. I open my mouth to speak, but then decide against it.. walking upstairs slowly and into our bedroom..

I still can't believe how calm he was.. Why didn't he yell at me, hit me, threaten me?… it was all so strange and un Edward like, I cannot help but wonder what is going on with him.

* * *

EPOV

I want to scream and shout at her, pull on her beautiful hair and beat some sense into her, but I know that I cannot, that method has not been working… so I will have to try something else, show her just how much she needs me, how much she depends on me. I will let her come to that realisation by herself, perhaps then she will give in and submit to me fully.. give herself to me; body, heart, mind and soul.

I sigh loudly, pouring myself another scotch as I sit back on the couch and take a sip of it, trying to calm my nerves. Why must she do this… we had been so perfect and then she goes and ruins it all. Taking a sip from the glass, the fiery liquid burning my throat, but I don't care.

And then it hits me… Rosalie. Rosalie is the problem here. As of now Isabella is forbidden from seeing that girl, even if it means that I have to pull her out of school.

Glancing up at the clock, I see that an hour has already passed since I sent Isabella up to bed, hopefully she will be asleep by now.

Creeping up the stairs ever so slowly, I walk along the landing, peaking around the door that leads to our bedroom and the sight before me has me gasping for breath. She is so beautiful, even laying there in my shirt, her face all red and puffy from crying, it almost pains me to leave her. Walking over to the bed slowly, I lean down and press a soft lingering kiss to her forehead, breathing in her sweet scent.

She moans out loud and shifts in her sleep. "Edward.." my angel murmurs quietly and I have to grin at that… she's dreaming about me.

"I love you little one" I whisper, my anger pushed down as I see how peaceful she looks, with that I turn around and leave the room, pausing to lock the door behind me so that she cannot get out…. She will be in isolation for the next week.

* * *

BPOV

I wake up early the next morning, my eyes sore and puffy, the smell of Edward still clinging to my body. I sit up slowly remembering the events of last night… oh god today is the day that I have to face my punishment. Sitting up slowly I notice a tray on the bedside table, two large bottles of water, some bread and a pack of grapes and a piece of paper.. immediately alarm bells go off in my head.

Reaching over I snatch up the piece of paper.

_Isabella,_

_I have decided that a spanking would not be an appropriate punishment, so you will be kept in this room for as long as I see fit._

_-Edward_

No. No he wouldn't do this to me, not again. I glance at the door, standing up quickly and rushing towards it, trying the lock, needing to open it, but my worst fears are concerned. He really has locked me in!

I begin to bang on the door loudly "Edward, Edward" I scream loudly trying to get his attention "let me out please I'm sorry" I scream out to him, hoping that he will take pity on me and let me out.

But he doesn't, he doesn't answer me. So I crawl back into bed and begin to cry softly... and there I lay for the rest of the day, leaving my food untouched.

Day two

The next day passes just the same as the one before, Edward must creep in during the night, because I woke up this morning to a new tray and a letter that said 'eat' you know I am beginning to miss Edward, I would take a spanking if it meant that I could see him again..

Day three

Sleep is lonely without Edward I miss him holding me in his arms late at night as he tells me that he loves me. The smell as I fall asleep… I need that once again.

I sit on the bed, staring absent mindedly at the door as I pray for it to open, though if Edward came in right now, I am sure that he would be horrified I have not showered in three days now, my hair is greasy and I am sure that I smell a little bit sweaty, but I don't care, my mind is consumed with one thought and that is Edward.

Sighing softly I lay back down on the bed, once again leaving the food untouched on the tray.

Day four

I understand now why Edward has locked me in this room, it has given me time to think and I am beginning to realise how easily influenced I am… though I cannot blame Rosalie fully I know that I must distance myself from her slightly and not give in to her crazy idea's.

I am also beginning to realise just how much I need Edward, he is my boyfriend and more than that I love him… everything about him.

Day five

I wake up early the next morning, feeling weak and dizzy as I have not eaten for so long. Groaning loudly I sit up on the bed, rubbing my eyes.

Once again there is food and another note.

Isabella I am very disappointed in you, I gave you a direct order and you disobey, I will not be pleased if this tray is not empty by the end of the day.

And for once in my life I want to obey, in fact I need to obey him… Sighing softly I prop myself up on the bed and take a handful of grapes, popping one after the other in to my mouth.

Throughout the day I manage to shower and shave and eat the contents of the tray.. before falling in to a deep and restless sleep… I will be good for Edward.

Day six

I wake up and open my eyes, catching sight of a figure that is looming over my bed. My heart picks up, my eyes snapping open.. oh my god it really is. "Edward" I exclaim as I jump up and fling my arms around his neck, hugging myself tightly, resisting the urge to burst in to tears.

His arms tighten around my waist as he pulls me closer to him. "Angel you've been a good girl" he whispers softly as he slowly slides his hand up and down my back.. thank god I showered yesterday.

"I'm so sorry" I sniffle softly as I bury my head in his neck, "am I forgiven" I ask as I breathe in his familiar scent, the smell that I have missed, I press a soft kiss to it..

"Your forgiven but there are still consequences to your actions." He states as he unwinds my arms from his neck and places me back on the bed.

I sit there looking up at him as I wait patiently. "first of all I am pulling you out of school, I will teach you what I can myself and hire a tutor for the rest." I can deal with that.

"Second of all you will not be seeing Rosalie for quite a while and when you do you will both be supervised do you understand?" he questions.

I nod slowly and quickly "yes Edward.. I missed you" I say softly, that crooked grin spreading over his face.

"Missed you too, now come over here and give me a kiss"

* * *

_**So I bet that's not what you expected, but review please**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile.**_

_**Question for you all… do you want me to make this story more dom/sub or keep it as it is?**_

_**I do not own twilight but review anyway and any suggestions are welcome to give me ideas.**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I lean in against Edward's side as we sit together on the couch and watch two and a half men as Edward's hand absentmindedly runs through my hair. I moan softly as I lean in further towards him resting my head against his shoulder, just enjoying his company.

"This show is ridiculous" Edward announces obviously frustrated.

I giggle softly "I know, it's not the same since Charlie sheen left" I mean don't get me wrong; I think that Ashton Kutcher is fit as hell… but no one can replace Charlie.

Edward laughs as he switches the tv off with the remote and turns to look at me, I shift on the couch turning sideways to face him, pulling my legs up. I sit there cross legged, staring at his face… his beautiful face.

He smirks as he leans over and presses a soft kiss to my lips, just one light feathery kiss, but it has me breathless, my eyes flickering closed as he deepens it, his tongue probing against my lips, forcing me to open up and let him inside.

I shuffle closer to him as I kiss him back harder and deeper, sliding my tongue over his warm wet one.. this part of kissing always makes me want to giggle, but I know that it would be an inappropriate thing to do.

I moan softly as his hand gently drops from my hair and grazes down the side of my neck, causing me to shiver and lean in towards him, begging for more.

I raise one hand up sliding it through his thick mass of hair, enjoying the feeling under my fingers, I do love Edward's hair. Suddenly his lips are gone causing me to whine as I pout up at him, opening my eyes once again to look at him as he lets out a breathy chuckle. "I love you Isabella" he says with such raw emotion on his face.

"I love you too Edward" I reply which causes him to smile and my heart soars at that… I like the way that the simplest things that I do and say can make Edward happy… and that is all that I want.

He sighs lightly as he pulls me over and onto his lap and I eagerly follow his lead and climb onto his knee, leaning in against him and resting the side of my face against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

His chin rests steadily on the top of my head. "I pulled you out of school today" Edward says quietly.. and to my surprise I am not upset to hear the news, well not as upset as I first thought that I would be. "Signed the forms and made it official" he adds, perhaps he was expecting some sort of response from me.

"Okay" I say simply as I lean in closer to him, not that I could get much closer but I tried.

His chest rumbles causing me to giggle and a deep chuckle to come from his mouth. "You don't mind that I have pulled you out of school?" he asks "that I am going to teach you myself?"

"Well I was thinking about that and maybe going to school wasn't a good idea for me.. and it certainly didn't help my attitude towards us… so perhaps it's better that I'm getting home schooled, besides it means more time with you." And more ways to get out of class, having sex with my teacher will be a new one… well maybe not sex, but definitely fooling around.

"See it's already doing you some good, you're finally maturing into the good sensible girl that I love" he mumbles… "Your classes will start tomorrow… I bought you a new outfit to wear" he says and I can hear a hint of amusement in his voice.. this cannot be good.

* * *

Glancing at the outfit Edward has laid out on the bed for me, I shake my head; he cannot be fucking serious… he bought me a naughty schoolgirl outfit! If I put that on then I will look like a complete and utter slut!

"Edward I'm not wearing that" I say firmly as I fold my arms over my chest.

"Please love I bought it just for you.. give it a try" he commands gently.

And there it is. He speaks the words so softly and so full of hope.. that I cannot help but comply, I nod just once, seeing the small smile that graces his face "Very well I shall meet you in the dining room in ten minutes" he says sternly, as if daring me to take a second longer .

Then he turns and exits, leaving me stood there in just my dressing gown while I gaze down at the outfit that he has spread out for me.

Sighing softly I untie my robe and shrug it off of my shoulders, letting it fall down to the ground, quickly I reach for the skimpy red thong and pull it up my legs, fixing them in place, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I cannot help but notice that it barely even covers my sex! Fuck it, I will just have to be careful not to expose myself. Reaching for the bra, I fasten that on, noting the way that it pushes my small breasts up and actually makes me look like I have a bust.

I grab up the green tartan mini skirt, undoing the side and sliding it up my smooth legs, the flimsy piece of clothing only covering to my mid thigh. Next the white shirt that is a size or two too small for me and only has one button holding it all together. Quickly fastening I glance in the mirror.. Jesus Christ I look like I am about to pop out of it. Next I pull on the stockings rolling them up ever so carefully and then slipping on the black four inch heels… I look fuckable.

Taking my tie, I fasten it around my neck, letting it hang there loosely, with a spritz of perfume I am gone from the room, running down the stairs, my heels click clacking against laminate floor as I reach the dining room I throw the door open and enter.

Taking in my surroundings I cannot help but let out a little giggle as I see two desks, a small one for me and a large one for him and a blackboard hung up on the wall.

His eyes snap up and meet me and I see the small flicker of approval on his face, before it is replaced with a stern expression. "I didn't hear you knock" he whispers dangerously, his voice low and steady.

He raises one eyebrow, obviously waiting for my explanation. I gulp loudly "that's because I didn't" I mumble, shifting from foot to foot unsure of whether I was really in trouble or not.

"What a bad little girl you are" he adds a small smile on his face letting me know that I am not really in trouble; that it is all just a game… at least I hope so.

"Yes Edward I was a real bad girl" I say teasingly as I clasp my hands behind my back innocently and gaze up at him.

"And bad girls need to be punished, don't they Isabella?"

And that's when I hesitate "yes Edward" I answer hesitantly.

"Good girl" he praises, obviously pleased with me which sends a sick sort of thrill through me and I feel the crotch of my panties getting damp… damn! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Bend over the desk" he commands, causing me to blush, but quickly I shuffle forwards and bend over the large desk, not missing the way that my little skirt slides up over my thighs, revealing the bottom half of my butt.

I hear a sharp intake of breath from behind me, before a light touch.. oh gosh he has his hand on my butt… I feel his fingertips tracing upwards over the curve of my ass, sending a light shiver through my body, because they felt so nice.

Suddenly I feel his hot breath against my ear "when you are in the classroom you will call me sir, do you understand?" he asks me… wait! What? I thought he didn't want me to call him that. His hand winds up on my hair and tugs lightly on it, forcing my eyes up to his "I said do. You. Understand" he punctuates each word.

"Yes" I whisper through gritted teeth before his hand can pull harder.. and actually make it hurt!

"Yes What?"

"Yes sir" I say quickly and as soon as the words are out of my mouth, he lets go of my hair, allowing me to rest it on the hard desk again.

"Since this was your first time I'll only give you three spankings" he says in that deep tone of his, that just makes me want to spread my legs and allow him to slide that big cock of his deep inside my virgin pussy.

"Yes sir" I mumble. I hear the 'whoosh' of air, before his hand lands on my butt… not hard, but certainly not soft either, just enough to sting.

"Oh" I gasp out loudly, letting out a small moan, it actually felt good and made me even wetter, my thighs begin to push together as I try to realive the tension.

"Does my little girl like this?" he asks as he spanks me once again, causing me to moan even louder as he places a final spank on my butt.

"Yes sir" I answer though I am almost tempted to ask him to do more.. yet I don't..

"Such a dirty girl" he says as his finger drops down, running over my panty covered sex, I gulp as he slips a finger inside and brushes it against the length of my slit, my juices flowing faster.. his hand feels so good and so right. "And your so wet for me, I have to have a little taste." He adds and then his finger is gone, I hear the sound of lips smacking together and slurping, my cheeks turning a dark shade of red, what if I don't taste good? What if I tasted bad..

"Sweet.. just like you" he murmurs before grabbing me up off of the desk and spinning me around to face him. He leans in and crashes his lips against my own, kissing me deeply and harshly, I taste my juices that still coat his tongue and something that is entirely him.

Maybe home schooling won't be so bad.

* * *

_**So what did you all think?**_

_**Review please**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Facebook: Hannah SnuggleswithSnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile..**_

_**Just a warning.. I am really struggling fitting writing in.. so I don't know when the next chapter will be so please be patient and I do apologize for the short chapter.**_

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and please do it again..**_

_**I do not own twilight..**_

_**So wow, I have just realised how many chapters this story already is! I guess I should start bringing this to an end, but I feel like I haven't really even begun.. so I'm thinking five more chapters then maybe a sequel.. or a big story, I don't know let me know your opinions.**_

* * *

_**Bpov**_

So home schooling? I thought it was going to be all fun, but no Edward hired me a proper tutor, who comes in and teaches me five hours a day.. and then he is going to teach me for a couple of hours on a night when he is done with all the paper work.

I sigh loudly as I walk glance down at the paper in front of me "do you need any help dear?" Mrs Mac asks and while I'll admit she is a very friendly old lady the stuff that she has been teaching me this morning is just so dull.

"No Mrs Mac" I reply dutifully as I peer up at her through lowered eyelashes, watching her as she fills in a crossword puzzle, her wrinkly forehead furrowing in concentration, a lock of her gray falling out of her tight bun and over her face and I can only come up with one thought.. she is nowhere near as good as looking at Edward.. my Edward I do adore watching him, the way his eyes brighten when he talks about something that excites him, the way he always has at least one hand running through the bronze mass of hair.

"Okay dear that's the end of your lessons today, hand me your work and I will go have a word with…. Mr Cullen" even though this was only our first day of tutoring it was clear that the old woman does not know what to think of our relationship.. nor does she know what our relationship actually is.. which I suppose is a good thing.

I stand up grabbing my book.. the book in which I had written nothing I quickly close it and slowly walk over handing her it, I just hope that she won't see… or that she at least won't tell Edward because I don't know how he will react, because I have never not done my work before and we have never had a conversation about what is expected of me in school… at least not properly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Isabella." She says sweetly.

"Bella" I correct her for the millionth time, yet she still refuses to call me so, it annoys the hell out of me!

Sighing softly I walk out of the door and head to the kitchen while Mrs Mac goes upstairs. God It's so weird the way Edward has her report to him about our day, it's just wrong.

Opening up the fridge, I grab the chicken in batter that I had prepared this morning and I turn on the deep fat fryer, leaving it to heat up while I peel the potatoes deciding to make us a nice dinner.. secretly I am just hoping that Mrs Mac has said nice things and that Edward is not mad at me.

Cutting up the potatoes' I pop them in the pan and pour some boiling water over it, turning the heat on and then putting the chicken into the fryer, rejoicing in the sizzling.. I haven't had proper fried chicken in so long and I have been craving it so bad, hopefully Edward will appreciate it just as much as I will.

"Hey baby" a voice whispers before a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pulling me back against his strong body.

I smile a little, because it really does feel nice to be in his arms, he has an air of power and masculinity that just makes me feel so safe and so loved.

"Hi" I whisper almost shyly as I lean into his embrace, tilting my head up to look at him, I smile softly as he gazes down at me.

He smiles back at me as he pulls me closer to him as I cook, kissing my temple gently as I just enjoy being held.

It isn't until we are sat down at the table, half way through our dinner that Edward speaks again. "So I had a look through your book after your teacher left Isabella" Edward says seriously. I wince, because I know that he has seen how there is so little work in there for most of the day and none for my last lesson.

I don't dare to look up at him as I slowly chew on the tender chicken, swallowing slowly. "Oh yeah what did you think?" I question.

"I am thinking that perhaps you are not taking your schooling very seriously, perhaps I have not made this clear to you, but I expect great things from you B's at the very least" he says sternly.. I do not dare to say anything because when I do, my mouth always manages to get me into trouble.

Instead I push the potatoes around with my fork, doing everything that I can to avoid it… I don't want to talk about this at all.

"Isabella I expect an answer" he says firmly, causing me to sigh, resisting the urge to tell him that he hasn't even asked me a question.

"I don't know what you want me to say" I mutter quietly as I scoop up the mash on my fork and push it into my mouth swallowing quickly.

"I want you to tell me that you will try harder, that you're going to stop acting up like this." With that I finally get the courage and peak up at him from beneath lowered eyelashes and I can see the way his jaw is clenched.. a sure sign that he is trying to restrain his anger, which I am quite grateful for, I don't want him to yell at me or worse spank me.

"I'll try harder" I mutter sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

"stop behaving like a damn child Isabella this is a serious issue here and you are acting like a spoilt brat" he says firmly and I can feel my temper slowly beginning to rise, but I know it won't do any good so I quickly squash it down.

"Fine whatever " I snap as I stand up from the table, grabbing my plate and scrapping it into the bin and throwing it into the sink before storming out of the room and up to mine and Edwards giving him and me some time to calm down. I storm up to mine and Edwards room, throwing myself back onto the bed.

I lay there on the bed, glancing up at the ceiling as I think it over, we seem to be having a lot of these stupid fights recently, perhaps we are spending too much time together. I feel the tears begin to drip down my eyes, I feel as though everything is slipping out of my hands.

* * *

_**Okay I know this is far too short but I do have ideas for the next chapters.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape **_

_**Or the link is on my profile.**_

_**Okay so it took me a while, but I've finally come up with an idea of where I am going with this story.. well kinda anywhere, reviews are always appreciated :D**_

_**I don't own Twilight, but review anyway.. you know that you want too.**_

* * *

BPOV

Things between me and Edward have just been getting worse and worse and l honestly do not know how much more l am able to handle from him, from our relationship, perhaps l am too young for this.. Edward complains that l act like a child but the truth is l am a child. I am sixteen years old, even if l do turn seventeen tomorrow l am nowhere near grown up enough for this, but l don't want to break up with Edward so l will have to try harder.. But It would help me if he eased up a little l cannot take all of these restrictions, it is the reason that l rebel and get myself into trouble.

l hear the door of the bathroom open and close my eyes feigning sleep as Edward walks out. I hear his loud sigh and then the bed dips with his weight, he doesn't even bother to wrap his arms around me soon his soft snores fill the room, I wish it was that easy for me.

I awake early the next morning, my hand lazily reaching out towards Edward.. without even thinking, but all that it comes into contact with is cold sheets... What? Edward never left without me... not on weekends anyway. My eyes snap open fully as I sit up sharply, my eyes scanning the room looking for any sign of him.. but he is nowhere to be found. A small trickle of fear enters me, what if something is wrong with him? But I doubt it because I am sure that Edward would be here for my birthday, I had thought that he would want to greet me.

Climbing out of bed, I wince as the harsh coldness spreads over me.. its so cold, but I barely care about that, I glance around the room again, walking towards the bathroom and throwing the door open, but he is not there either, I feel a small trickle of anger enter my body, how can he even think of leaving me alone on my birthday.

Brushing of this insult, I go about my morning routine, brushing my teeth, showering and dressing in a tight pair of jeans and a simple black vest top, if no one is bothering to celebrate my birthday, why should I bother getting myself dressed up for the occasion.

Spritzing on a quick blast of perfume and I am out of the door.. heading downstairs "Edward" I call out quitely then a little louder. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I cannot help but notice the pink balloons that are tied to the banister.

A small smile overtakes my lips despite myself "Edward" I call out again a little bit louder.

"In here." Is his short reply, following the sound of his voice towards the front door, I push it open and enter.

"Beellla" a voice screeches, a sudden flash of black and a pair of arms wrap around my waist tightly, I stumble slightly with the force, but I manage to stay on my feet, which is a miricle for me to say the least.

It takes me a minute to realise that it isnt Edward... and then it hits, the height, the softness of her skin. Alice. Oh my god. Did Edward seriously do this for me? Warmth and happiness spreads through my entire body.. I have my sister back. "Alice" I whisper quietly, a tear actually forming in my eye as I wrap my arms around her slim waist, hugging her tightly "is that really you?"

My question is met by her familiar tinkling laugh "of course it's me Isabella" she says, pulling back and looking up at me... I cannot even describe the love I have for my sister at that moment.. nevermind the love for Edward. "I've missed you so much, things just haven't been the same without you around" she whispers softly and almost sadly, but I know exactly what she means, it just feels like we are growing apart.. perhaps from the lack of seeing each other.

"I..."

"Okay we get it you missed each other.. now can we open presents" a voice asks, my teary eyes glance upwards, locking on Emmett, but this time he has a goofy grin on his face, he looks so happy and despite his big frame he doesnt scare me... okay well maybe a little bit.

I flash him a smile back, giggling softly which causes Alice to laugh at too. "What its your birthday too?" I mumble sarcastically.

His grin widens "No" he chuckles softly "but we got you a really good gift" he adds, a ting of excitement overtaking me as I think about all the presents that I will have, but as I glance at Edward my smile quickly fades. I see his eyes narrowing as he silently warns me that I have to be good.

"You would say that, you picked it out" I say boldly, ignoring Edward's warning.

"Your funny, I like you" he booms.. Alice grins at me before skipping back over to Emmett, his arms immediatly wrap around her waist possessively and pull her closer to him... seriously that is a couple that makes no sense at all... he's so big and she's so small, I wonder how they... no I don't want to think about that at all.

And the way he looks at her, I long for Edward to look at me like that again.. like he loves me. "So where are these presents?" I ask to distract myself from the longing, raising one eyebrow as I walk over to the couch, sitting down on it and holding my hands out expectantly.

Once again I can feel Edwards eyes burning into me.. but I do not look up at him, because honestly he is getting on my nerves.. he always seems to be disapproving of something that I have said or done. Emmett booms a laugh as he reaches behind him and pulls out two packages. "This one is from Alice" he says as he hands me a soft package.. obviously clothes of some sort, which is no surprise of course.

I smile as I see Alice's excited bouncing on the chair next to Emmett, I watch as Emmett places his hand on her leg obviously trying to get her to calm down.. not that it would work… Alice does not know how to relax.

Ripping the package open I pull out soft pink satin, my face portrays my disgust as I pull out the knee length dress… why would Alice pick this out for me, I would never be caught dead in something like this. I just stare at it and stare at it, hoping that it would somehow get better, but of course it doesn't.

"Isabella aren't you going to say thank you.." Edward asks well more like commands, but I know for once he is right.

"Oh yeah… thanks Alice" I say as I put it to the side, still grimacing.

"You don't like it do you?" Alice asks, I glance up at her and see her hurt expression.

"No I love it" and now I am lying through my teeth… its just so pink and girly and.. eww.

"We got it in Paris.. do you know how much that cost?" she demands as she glares at me.

Now I tried to be polite but that girl knows how to push my buttons. "You know what? If you like it so much then keep it" I snap at her, finally at the end of my tether, throwing the dress back in her direction. "Wait when did you go to Paris?"

"Fine I will" she yells at me "and Emmett took me last month, because unlike you we actually have a relationship" my eyes widen and I feel as though someone has just slapped me in the face.

Wow, that was just too harsh "and what is that supposed to mean?" I ask eventually, feeling the tears begin to spring to my eyes, how dare she say something like that.

"You know exactly what I mean.. you and him have barely looked at each other today"

"Alice be quite" Emmett orders from behind her.

But she doesn't shut up "though I'm not surprised, your entire relationship is fucking sick.. he's your step brother Bella" I have nothing to say to that, turning around I stride out of the room, tears flowing down my face as I storm up to my room.

"ALICE why would you say something like that?" I hear Emmett scold her, but I don't care.. why would my sister say something so hurtful, so mine and Edward's relationship isn't perfect, but I do want to make it.. And at that moment I realise that no matter how hard I have to work, I will do whatever it takes.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry it's so short.. but hopefully you will review anyway.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**1Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is in my profile**_

_**Well I hate Alice at the minute.. how about you guys?**_

_**Review.. and I do not own twilight.**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I have been laying on the bed for probably less than five minutes, before I hear a knock on the door, I whimper and turn away as I sniffle softly. "Come in" I call out, the door creeps open, I don't even bother to look around. I hear heavy footsteps on the carpet, so it's not Alice then, I had hoped she would come up and apologize for what she has done… but apparently she wasn't feeling the least bit guilty.

I feel the bed dip and then a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back against him. "Sweetheart are you okay?" he questions softly as he presses a soft kiss to my shoulder.

I shake my head as I cuddle back into his arms, forgetting all of our past differences as he comforts me. We lay like that, neither of us speaking as I cry softly, my tears finally drying up a little while later, still Edward doesn't say anything. "Our relationship isn't sick is it?" I ask him quietly.

I hear his loud sigh as his fingertips trail small circles on the side of my stomach. "No baby, what we have is special.. more special than anyone could ever hope to have" he whispers gently, "forget what she said, we are perfect together" and just like that he removes all of my fears as I smile at him sweetly, turning around on the bed so that I am looking up into those beautiful green eyes.

My hand moves up slowly trailing over his cheek and cupping it softly, before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. As I pull away I pause my lips just inches from his own. "I love you Edward Anthony Cullen" I say honestly.

Edward chuckles "I love you too Angel" he replies as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips as well.

Who would have thought that it would only take something as little as my sister yelling at me for it to fix the relationship between me and Edward.

"More than you will ever know" he says with a smirk as he presses his forehead against mine, his hand coming up to rest in my hair, running his fingers through it causing me to shiver in delight.

"Things need to change Edward" I say quietly after an eternity.. I have been thinking it over and the only way that we can possibly make it work..

It is probably not a wise thing to say to Edward as he sighs loudly then leans in closer, his free hand sliding around my waist and pulling me closer to his strong body. I gaze up at him for a moment fearing that I have done or said something wrong "I know" he says eventually. "I.." he stops and looks at me his eyes piercing me "this is hard for me.. I am not used to admitting that I am wrong, but perhaps I need to loosen up on you." My eyes widen at his confession because I didn't expect him to actually agree with me.

He chuckles at my startled expression "Bella you must not think that I do not know what I have been doing to you.. believe me I do." I look up at him, can he really be admitting to what I think he is? He sighs "and I am not proud of what I have done, I love you and I just want to make you happy but you have to understand" he trails off and or a moment I see the smallest flicker of fear across his face, I know that he is about to confess something "I am a very needy man, I need you and I need to know where you are and what you are doing at all times and it's because.. because I am scared of losing you" he admits and I actually feel my eyes begin to tear up, at the same time, Edward has managed to scare the hell out of me, but also make me feel loved and as though I am the luckiest woman in the world.

I know that he needs my comfort, so I reach out with my small hand taking his much larger one in my own as I pull it up to my lips kissing it softly "Listen to me Edward, you will never lose me, I think that I need you just as much as you need me." And I am being honest with him, I would never have thought it, but I need Edward, I crave Edward.

He flashes me a smile "you are more than I deserve my Isabella" he whispers as he pulls me close against his strong chest and just holds me there, rocking me softly.

I grin as I breathe in his warm masculine scent "you're not at me for what happened down there are you?" I ask quietly, suddenly remembering the fight between me and Alice.

"Mad? Why would I be mad angel" he says as he once again runs his fingers through my tangled curls "you did nothing wrong, Alice was out of order down there, I am so proud of the way that you handled it" he says as he rests his head against my own.

"So I'm not in trouble" I tease him gently.

He chuckles "Nope, I can't say the same for Alice however, her and Emmett have gone to 'bed' for the day" and I do not miss the emphasis that he puts on the word 'bed' for a brief second I feel slightly sorry for Alice and then I remember all the mean things that she said to me and I quickly pull myself out of my sympathy.

"Edward…" I begin quietly, as I think about what has just transpired between us. "I'm ready.. I want to do it" I inform him.

I feel him stiffen against me "you mean you want to.. make love" he asks me "are you sure about this Bella?"

"I have been more sure of anything" I say as Edward grins and embraces me.

The night is magical as he rolls on top of me, stripping my clothes of one by one and taking me for his own… possessing my body completely.

* * *

_**I know this is a short chapter and normally I would write the lemons but I decided against it for this story =) I'm thinking about doing an Alice/Emmett outtake, showing Edward's reaction to what Alice said and then Emmett's.. what do you think?**_


	33. Chapter 33

Hi everyone

So I haven't been on in a while, which is mainly due to the fact I've had two stories removed.. thankfully not as many as a lot of people out there, but disheartening none the less, so I am not feeling like posting on at the minute, hopefully this issue will be resolved soon enough. If it is not then I will post this story on TWCS.

I already have one story on there and will be posting regular updates if you wish to check it out the link is in my profile.

Once again I apologize and I promise to have a chapter up in the next couple of weeks

-Snuggleswithsnape


	34. Chapter 34

Hi everyone

Mine is now on TWCS the link is on my profile, I will be updating every day, maybe even twice a day, I am correcting grammar and changing it a little bit... well maybe a lot and there will be lemons in this story. I hope you all read it, I may begin updating here again but I am not happy with fanfiction at the minute

-Hannah


	35. Chapter 35

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is in my profile**_

_**Okay well I didn't think that everyone would be so upset that I left a lemon out.. I even had a couple of people say they would stop reading my story.. which I think is ridiculous by the way.. I wasn't saying I wouldn't do lemons.. I was simply saying I was sick of writing 'first time' lemons. And I almost gave in, but I'm sorry, I don't feel like writing one.. maybe I'll do an outtake later.. whether you decide to keep reading or not is up to you. **_

_**I don't own Twilight, but review anyway?**_

* * *

_**EPOV.**_

I had been planning this for weeks, despite the fact that me and Isabella have not been getting on all that well recently, I still want to make her happy and I had hoped this would make her happy.. and it did, she looked overjoyed when she came into the room and saw Alice, but as she sits and opens her present, I can see the look of horror on her face… and I can only hope that she doesn't do or say anything to embarrass me or herself.

And surprisingly it was not Bella who acted up it was Alice, I know that my Isabella tried to be kind and tried to be respectful of her sister but Alice was out of order, I never expected Emmett to be one to allow his girlfriend to get so out of control.. I would never let Bella act in such a way.. but what happened after my girl stormed out… well I am sure will have Alice re-thinking some of her ways.

_I gaze after Bella in horror, how dare anyone upset my girlfriend like that. I turn to look back at Emmett, raising one eyebrow at him, silently demanding that he says something to Alice about what has just happened._

_Emmett quickly snaps into action as he storms towards Alice grasping her upper arm "ALICE why would you say something like that?" he snaps at her, his nose flaring._

_I see her gulp "it's true, their relationship is sick, it's disgusting and Bella was being a bitch about the gift" I struggle not to slap her across the face, seriously? After everything Bella's done for her sister? She turns around and treats her like this. _

_Emmett just shakes his head as he sits down on the couch and pulls Alice over his lap, as much as she deserves it and I want to see some justice, I decide to leave them to it, and turn away exiting the room, hearing a loud slap followed by a muffled cry just as I pull the door closed beside me_

I glance down at the beautiful sleeping girl in my arms and I smile as she has just given me the perfect gift and now rightfully belongs to me completely and fully.

"I love you little one" I whisper as I lean down and press a soft kiss against the side of her head, breathing in the soft scent of her hair as I pull the covers up around our bodies and snuggle down with her falling into a deep and content sleep.

BPOV

The next morning I walk down into the kitchen, seeing Emmett and Alice already sat at the breakfast table and Edward stood at the cooker, flipping pancakes. I giggle softly "your cooking?" I ask cocking one eyebrow.

Edward spins around to face me "morning baby" he says sweetly as he beckons me over.

I grin as I begin to walk over to him, before deciding to do the polite thing "morning Emmett, Alice" I note that Alice is sat on a couple of cushions, glaring at her plate.. looks like someone got in trouble and even though I know she doesn't deserve it, I feel a wave of empathy for the girl. I know what it feels like to be in her permission.

"Hey Bella, how does it feel to be seventeen now?" he says with a wink that I completely ignore, wrapping my arms around Edwards waist as he flips the pancake.

"Do you want bacon or sausage?" he asks as he cuddles me against his side.

"Bacon duh.." he laughs and swats my ass, causing me to jump.

"Go sit down and I'll bring it over" he tells me. I lean up and kiss his cheek before happily skipping over to the breakfast table.

I sit down next to Alice, not by choice, simply because I am sure Edward will want to sit next to his friend. I do not miss the way that Emmett stares at Alice pointedly so it is no surprise when she speaks up.

"Listen Bella I'm sorry about last night…"

"It's o…" I begin

"But in my defence you were totally pushing my buttons and.. ouch" Alice yelps as she cuts me off just like she always does. Alice glares at Emmett "what I was just saying" she mutters under her breath.

"Well don't" he snaps back at her.

I look down, hoping that Edward never scolded me that way… in front of anyone at least.

I hear the whispered muffles, but I don't bother that to listen in, I just pour the syrup on pancakes and begin to dig into them.

"Bells" Alice says but I don't even look up. "Look I'm sorry, do whatever you want. I'm not like saying that i.. like approve but its your life" I roll my eyes, so much for the apology.

"I don't need or want your approval" suddenly I have had enough "I have always stuck up for you, but you know what? You are just a bitch, I love Edward and you as my sister should be happy for me." I fume, glaring at Alice who looks taken aback, before the wicked sneer overtakes her face.

"Well Bella, I'm happy that you love your brother" she says and that's when I snap, lunging across the table at her, knocking the plates to the ground and wrapping my hand around her neck. I barely get a squeeze in before I feel someone's arms around my waist, pulling me backwards.

"Shhh Bella, calm down" I hear Edward mutter calmingly as he holds me against his body. I glare at Alice as I wiggle, trying to get free from my boyfriend's grasp. I try my best but I can't, eventually giving in and slumping against his body.

Alice smirks at me and I want to lunge and wipe the look off of her stupid face, instead I just turn around and lean in against Edward, resting my head against his chest and breathing in his sweet scent.

His hands loosen slightly as he trails his fingers up and down my back, sending shivers through my spine. "Are you mad?" I whimper lowly.

I hear his musical chuckle before he leans down "no babe I wanted to slap the little bitch myself" he whispers in my ear causing me to giggle. See Edward can be reasonable when he wants to be.

I sigh softly as I reluctantly pull away from him. I lean up on my tip toes and press a soft kiss to his full lips, before turning and storming from the room.

"Come on Isabella" Edward yells up the stairs.

I sigh loudly, I really don't want to go me and Alice haven't really spoke since our fight at breakfast yesterday, but Edward wants to go for dinner, seeing as though they are leaving tomorrow.

"I'm coming, give me a min" I yell right back at him, as I glance in the mirror, smoothing down my tshirt, Edward said we aren't going anywhere fancy so I feel comfortable in my black skinny jeans, red converse and shirt.

I spritz on some of my favourite perfume before walking down the stairs, dragging my feet, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs "hurry up" Edward scolds as he reaches out and swats my ass playfully but it still hurt!

"Jerk" I mutter under my breath, shoving his arm lightly before slipping my hands into his.

All too soon we are at the restaurant, Edward and Emmett are busy speaking while me and Alice sit in awkward silence, I stare blankly at the menu, wondering whether to get the turkey sandwich or the chicken fingers.

"Bella.." I hear a loud familiar squeal from behind me, I snap my head upwards at the sound of my name, before glancing back over my shoulder.

I gasp as I see who is stood there. "Rosie"

I stand up, running towards her and wrapping my arms around her shoulders tightly, hugging her tightly to me. "I've missed you so much" and its true I have missed her a lot.

"I've missed you too" she whispers her fingers digging into my back slightly.

"I have so much to tell you"

"Me too"

She laughs and I laugh too, it is just good to be in her presence again, she's like a sister to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jasper says that its okay to see you again.. this was supposed to be a surprise, but I kind of ruined it by yelling your name" she says causing me to chuckle.

"I don't mind, come sit down with me then" I say as I take her hand, leading her over to the table. She sits down and I finally let go of her hand. "Thank you" I whisper as I lean up pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Welcome darlin'" he says as he slings an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey man"

"Hey" Edward replies as he introduces the guys and Alice, I don't bother to introduce Alice to Rosie.

"So what do you have to tell me" Rosalie asks as she raises one eyebrow at me leaning in closer.

Alice laughs chillingly "yeah like Bella has anything interesting to say" she says from across the table.

"And you are?" Rose asks in her most scathing voice.

"Her sister"

"oh.. Bella you didn't tell me your sister was a bitch" she says without even a hint of a smile. I however crack one, this is why I love Rosalie.

"What the fuck ever"

"Alice" Emmett scolds.

"Stupid whore"

"Slut"

"Bitch"

"Girls!"

Insults are hurled back and forth between Alice and Rosalie only to be interrupted by Jasper.

"What" Rosie whines "you heard what she said"

"I did" he sighs resignedly.

"Now before we were so rudely interrupted by the pixie what were you saying."

I smile and wink "I'll tell you later.."

The rest of the meal passes without anyone hurling insults, me and Rosalie excusing ourselves just before dessert.

"So spill what's going on?" Rosalie demands as she stands, leaning against the toilet sink.

"You first" she rolls her eyes.

"Together.." I nod, she holds up one finger then another.

"I slept with Edward"

"I'm pregnant."


	36. Chapter 36

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is in my profile**_

_**First this chapter will be very short as I just wanted to post something.**_

_**I actually love you guys so much, was not expecting that amount of reviews.. especially since it took me so long to update, so thank you, thank you, thank you :D**_

_**Btw I have some ideas for my next story, so I'm putting them here for you guys to decide between after this is done.**_

_**1st.. Bella is a gypsy.. but not a typical one, her father is abusive, her older brother can't work after an accident.. how does one juggle school, work and looking after her family. There's only one family she can rely on, the Cullen's…. I think this will be an Edward/Bella one or Emmett/Bella your choice**_

_**2nd An Edward bully's Bella story.. except when the cullens move to town, Jasper and Emmett take an interest in her and save her.. will be Bella/Jasper/Emmett.**_

_**3rd: Bella is abused by her father unwanted by her mother at the age of seven, she meets tough biker Edward, each year he returns to visit the little girl who he is so drawn too, but what happens as she grows up and isn't that little girl anymore.**_

_**4th: Bella is the daughter Jasper never knew about, a half vampire raised by peter and charlotte, a meddling peter moves them to the small town of forks, where Bella meets her mate and her dad for the first time (probably Emmett/Bella or maybe a different vampire)**_

_**This is almost at the end so if you have any ideas for my next story or one shots then let me know **_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"So spill what's going on?" Rosalie demands as she stands, leaning against the toilet sink.

"You first" she rolls her eyes.

"Together.." I nod, she holds up one finger then another.

"I slept with Edward"

"I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant?"

"You finally lost your V card?" we ask at the same time as my mouth practically drops open in shock, really pregnant? But Rosalie is the same age as me and I can't imagine having a baby yet.

I just stare at her and down at her belly "that doesn't matter right now, how far along are you?" I ask not even answering her question.

"Only about ten weeks and you can't tell anyone."

"But how?"

She huffs loudly "Well you see Isabella when a man loves a women then they…"

I hold my hands up in the air shaking them frantically , not wanting to hear what is undoubtedly a very crude ecplanation"Rose god, just don't I know what sex is.."

"What your some kind of expert now?" she quips, I crack a little smile at that.

"But seriously how did you let it happen..? " I ask as I shift to lean against the sink.

"Wwell I kind of accidently on purpose forgot to take my pill a couple of times." She admits, for the first time looking quite sheepish.

I blanch "you mean you did it on purpose?"

She sighs and nods. "Yes, you don't understand, I know I'm young, but I've only ever wanted to be a mommy since I was a little girl and I love Jasper and I know that I can make this work, I will be the best mom ever" she says a few tears coming to her eyes.

I smile "you will be" I say as I wrap my arms around her hugging her tightly. "congratulations" I whisper as she hugs me back.

"Congratulations are obviously in order for you too" although hers wasn't quite as sincere, I blush a dark shade of red.

"Shut up, you're lucky you are pregnant or I would slap you for that" I say with a giggle.

Rose just smirks as I feel something connect with the side of my head sharply, "ouch" I yelp, realising she has just hit me.

"You can't hit me, but I can you" she says, swishing back her long blonde hair.

"Bitch" I mutter as my hand comes up rubbing the sting out of my cheek, she had nothing on Edwards hits.

"Yeah but you love me anyway."

"That I do Rosie."

"Come on let's head back to the table, they're going to be wondering where we are."

She smiles and slips her hand into mine, I squeeze it softly as we exit the bathroom.

A few hours later and we are back at the house, me and Rosalie sit on my bed, while I gaze in fascination at her stomach.

"Stop staring" she snaps, but I can't look away it's just so fascinating to me.

"So does it hurt?"

"Being pregnant?" she asks as she flicks her long blonde hair over her shoulder "no of course not, don't be stupid"

"You know what would be even more amazing?" she starts.. "If you got pregnant too" my eyes widen at that, was she for real. I scan her face for a sign that she is joking or that she is teasing me, but I see no trace of that. She looks serious as she stares at me earnestly.

Feelings arouse inside of me, horror, shock, disgust and dare I admit a little bit of excitement too, although I'm far from ready to have children, the thought of being a mom is desirable and the thought of having children with Edward? Well that was just perfect.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" she asks while smirking at me, I blush and turn a deep shade of red.

"No of course not" although that was a complete and utter lie, I was thinking about it, I just don't know if I would actually dare to go through with it.

"Sure, whatever you say Bella."

"Whatever bitch" I say as I flip her the finger but I am thinking about it and that scares me.

Suddenly my mind is filled with images of me and Edward holding a beautiful baby boy, then sitting with Jasper and Rose watching our children as they play together on the floor, suddenly I am finding the idea more and more appealing.

Rosalie just smirks at me as though she knows exactly what I am thinking and she probably does, the idea is very appealing to me. I want a family with Edward.

We lay back on the bed in content silence.

"Rosalie get your ass down here now" Jasper's voice echo's through the house, he sounds furious and Rose looks at me with worry on her face.

"Come with me" she says as she stands up off of the bed. I nod and dutifully follow her downstairs…


	37. Chapter 37

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :D my 3**__**rd**__** idea seems to be the most popular which kinda sucks as I didn't want to do another Bella/Edward one for a while. And number 4 as well, so might just write a few chapters of each and see what turns out best.**_

_**But you guys are amazing. **_

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I follow Rose downstairs and she is shaking, I don't quite know how Jasper and Rosalie's relationship works but I know that it is similar to mine and Edwards and if it was him shouting at me like that I would be terrified.

Her skin is pale and worried and I honestly feel so sorry for her. As we round the corner, Jasper is stood at the bottom of the stairs, my eyes widen, I'm not even the one who is in trouble and I am scared, his eyes are cold and glaring at Rosalie who is stood next to me.

He doesn't even say a word to her as his hand flies out and grabs her upper arm tightly before proceeding to drag her towards the door, I watch on in horror, knowing there is nothing that I can do about it. She shoots me a pleading look before the door is slammed.

I stand for a few minutes, unsure of myself. "Bella come in here a minute" I hear Edward call and thankfully he doesn't seem mad at me.

I go to the living room, seeing him sat there along with Emmett and Alice, I have to do a double take when I see Alice, I know that expression, the smug look on her face and the glint her eye shows that she is up to something. My mind quickly pieces it together, she must have been listening to our conversation, oh poor Rose.

"You fucking bitch" I say without even thinking.

"Isabella" Edwards warns sternly, I feel his hand on my wrist, but I pull away from it and continue to stride towards her, my eyes are blazing and I am full of anger, Alice has stooped low before, but if she's done what I think then she is dead to me.

"You told him?" I demand to know as she too stands up, a couple of inches shorter than me. She doesn't say anything for a moment so I continue "how could you Alice?"

She puts her hands on her hips "So what if I told him that your little skank friend got herself.."

I don't even give her a chance to finish, how dare she insult Rose like that? Before I realise what I am doing, I raise my hand and slap her as hard as I can across the face. She gasps dramatically as she brings her hand up to her cheek.

I see Edward out of the corner begin to stand but Emmett shakes his head and for that I am grateful I really don't want to have to listen to his bitching right now.

She raises her free hand but I step backwards away from her, so that all she hits is air. "You know what, I wasn't going to do this" she smirks at me and instantly I am worried.

"Oh Edward…." No please no, don't let her have heard that part.

"Alice no" I plead with her, going from bitchy to pleading in a matter of seconds.

She hesitates, I can see on her face that she is weighing up the options. "You deserve this."

"She was going to do it too" I gasp as Alice points at me.

I stare at her in complete shock, then my eyes slowly gaze over at Edward, I watch as his eyes narrow at me, looking as though he is thinking it over. "Going to do what?" he asks slowly, his voice full of anger. Emmett quickly makes his excuses and leaves with Alice, which is good as I would have killed her if they had stayed.

"Well Isabella?" he demands and I don't know what to say to him, I wasn't actually going to do it but the thought of a family with Edward was tempting.

"We were just talking about it?" I protest weakly.

"Talking about betraying my trust?" when he put it like that it sounded so bad.

I can feel the tears in my eyes as I sniffle softly, not wanting to cry in front of him. "N..No" my voice is trembling but I don't care.

His eyes soften as he opens his arms to me "come here baby" I can barely believe it, but I run to him, jumping into his lap. His arms snake around my waist and pull me to him tightly, I bury my face in his chest as I cry quietly.

"I wasn't actually going to do it, I just got so carried away" I admit as Edward runs his hands through my thick brown hair. "I wouldn't actually go behind your back but…." I trail off blushing. H doesn't push me which only makes me want to open up more. "I was thinking about having a family with you" I say nervously.

His chest vibrates against me as he lets out a chuckle, I frown not quite understanding. "If you wanted a baby with me, you could have just said that"

"You want that? For real?"

My head snaps up as I search his face to see if he's been serious or not. His hand comes up and cups my cheek "Isabella I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children, your my world, my life and I would do anything to make you happy." I can feel myself welling up at the idea and at his words. "If we're going to do this, we'll do it right."

I smile as I lean in and press my lips to his, tears still roll down my face, but now they are happy tears not sad ones. He meets my kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth.

We stay cuddled up on the couch for some time. Just me and Edward, we were so perfect together.

"You realise I still have to punish you right?"

I groan loudly and he chuckles "Upstairs now Bella." he commands as he lifts me up off of his lap and he gives me a slap on the butt to get me going.

* * *

_**Short again I know, think that's a good place to leave it or a few more chapters? Or maybe a sequel? **_


	38. Chapter 38

Hey everyone,

It's been a long time.

I've been having some personal issue's but everything sorted now and I will be updating all of my stories within the next couple of weeks.

So just to let you know I'm back

-Snuggleswithsnape


End file.
